New Lives L
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-cross. It's been two weeks since the defeat of the Rainbow Brigade when a new enemy appears! Not only that but Sailor Galaxia shows up with a goal to awaken the Star Lights! Will they turn out to be people the Sailor Senshi already know? Please R
1. Back in Action once Again!

A/N: All right! It's the first chapter of New Lives L and around the same time I said it would come out too... this plot was partially inspired by a suggestion from PEJP Bengztone... although I changed one of the people from his suggestion because I don't care for the character that much (and wouldn't think he would make a good Sailor Senshi). Also Galaxia is a good guy in this story and will have a personality I think would be good for her. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: We've been though this... I own nothing... If I did own Sailor Moon, Pokémon, One Piece, Ranma, Zatch Bell and Naruto I would be rich and famous and own my own sandwich shop...

Kousagi: Own a Sandwich shop?

Emma: Yeah... I couldn't think of anything... I'm tired... I went on a bit of an adventure today... a book I wanted came out today, had to go to three stores to find it because Black Friday screwed everything up. I also own any OC in this story.

New Lives L

By Emma Iveli

Long Ago… there were many warriors protecting a world. These warriors were the Sailor Senshi. One day their kingdom were destroyed and they're lives were lost. The Queen sent them to reborn in other worlds filled with Magical Creatures called Pokémon, where a battle takes lace 1,000 years, where Pirates roam the seas, crazy stuff happens all the time and ninjas fight their battles.

They are the Sailor Senshi.

They consist of Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer AKA Neo Sailor Moon.

Kiyo Takamine, a Mamodo Book keeper AKA Sailor Mercury.

Monkey D. Luffy a pirate captain AKA Sailor Mars.

Ranma Saotome, a cursed marital artist AKA Sailor Jupiter.

Uzumaki-Kazama Naruto, a ninja with a demon sealed within him, AKA Sailor Venus.

Gary Oak, an up and coming Pokémon researcher AKA Sailor Saturn.

Hatake Kakashi, an infamous ninja AKA Sailor Uranus.

Portgas D. Ace, an infamous pirate who everyone thinks is dead AKA Sailor Neptune.

Uchiha Sasuke, a ninja a prestigious clan AKA Sailor Pallas

Roronoa Zoro, a pirate swordsman AKA Sailor Juno

Eido McLovin, a Mamodo bookkeeper AKA Sailor Vesta

And last but not least Ryoga Hibiki, a cursed marital artist with no sense of direction what so ever AKA Sailor Ceres.

Joining them are Setsuna Meioh, the last Sailor Senshi from the kingdom that is alive.

And Kousagi Tendo the duel reincarnation of the king and queen of the kingdom.

However there were other Kingdoms on other planets around and who knew, perhaps they're Sailor Senshi were reincarnated as well.

Chapter 1: Back in Action once Again!

It was a quiet day on the Road… to the next gym.

"I'm hungry!" whined Ash.

"You've been hanging out way too much with Luffy and Naruto." Said Dawn.

"No I haven't." whined Ash.

"We're not too far away from the nearest Pokémon center." said Brock.

"Really! Great!" said Ash, "Let's go!"

And so the headed to the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle. Eido was sleeping on the couch when someone kicked him.

"Ow who did tat?" asked Eido waking him up.

He looked to see it was Koko looking so angry.

"Yo were doing so good too." Said Koko, "Why did you quit your job again."

"Train." Said Eido, "Now let me rest… I need it."

"Oh really what did you do yesterday." Said Koko.

"He learned another spell." Said Hyde entering the room, "It was the second time this week."

"Wait… then.." said Koko.

"We have four spells now." Said Hyde with a smirk, "So today it's okay if he's a lazy ass."

"Oh Doll… Megumi… I love those nurse's outfits." He moaned in his sleep.

"Okay… I didn't' need to hear that." Said Koko.

"Neither did I." sighed Hyde.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates... there was a massive fight going on…. Between crewmembers.

"Shut up you shitty swordsmen!" yelled Sanji.

"Want to try it crap cook?" asked Zoro.

Okay… starch that… it was just a normal everyday fight.

"I think I've already gotten tired of this." said Kuina as she watched them.

"Yeah… it get old after a while." Said Aeries.

"Hey do you guys know where Luffy is?" asked Usopp.

"I think he might be trying to do an elaborate breaking attempt again." Said Aries.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

Meanwhile I the World of Chaos, Ranma, Akane and Kousagi arrived at the Snack Shack.

"Welcome to snack shack." Said Cerulean with a slight bow.

"How has everything been?" asked Kousagi.

"It's been fine." Said Cerulean.

"But for some reason everyone's been advising me not to talk to customers unless I have to." Said Aoi who was pouting at the counter.

"No one wants to hear about your tow fungus!" yelled Ruby.

"But come on! It's a funny story!" said Aoi.

"This is a restaurant! That kind of story is inappropriate!" yelled Ruby.

Aoi began to pout.

"Try not to listen to her... seriously." Said Aquamarine.

Ranma, Akane and Kousagi began to sweat drop when they heard this.

Meanwhile Naruto was pouting outside of the Hokage's office. Why?

It's simple. Just two days after the final battle with the Rainbow Brigade it was announced that the next Chunin Exams would be taking place. However due to certain reasons The Reason was a very confusing one involving "I need to get used to having a son while being Hokage… I don't want to be biased." Naruto was not allowed to participate… that and there wasn't any room on any teams… Both Sakura and Hinata were gone. But Sasuke stayed due to his punishment for running away.

However since it has been two weeks since they left the group that lost in the preliminaries had returned… which consisted 5 of the 9 that made it to the second round… which consisted of Team Guy, Team Kurenai and Team Asuma (with Sakura taking Shikamaru's place).

He wanted to who returned due to a meeting with the Hokages and over view of who was in the finals.

The door opened he found that they were Tenten, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Hinata.

"Naruto!" said Hinata hugging her boyfriend.

"I missed you." Said Naruto hugging her back.

"So Neji, Sakura, Lee and Shino are in the finals." Said Naruto.

"That's right." Said Shikamaru.

"I hope Lee doesn't make Chunin." Sighed Tenten.

"How can you say that about your teammate." Said Ino.

"Think about it… if he becomes a Chunin then he'll wear the vest." Said Tenten.

That's when everyone go the mental image… everyone shuddered.

"The transformation would be complete." Said Naruto.

"Never say that again Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

Meanwhile Setsuna arrived at her apartment with a sigh. She took out her test papers and began to grade them.

That's when the bell rang unexpectedly. She went over to the intercom.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Candy Gram!" said the person on the other end.

"That voice." Thought Setsuna buzzing the person in.

She unlocked the door and the person entered the room. It was a beautiful woman with golden hair that turned red as it went down. She put into a ponytail that was tied with a pin red bandana.

"It is you." Said Setsuna.

"Long time no see Pluto." Said the woman.

"It has Galaxia." Said Setsuna.

Meanwhile in a mysterious room. Three people appeared. One of them was a very tall woman with long brown hair, one a man with very messy red hair and the last was a girl with blonde hair put in short curly pig tails.

"Your highness… I believe it's now the time to strike." Said the brown haired woman.

"Yes." Said a mysterious figure appearing with a garbled voice, "Go Oceania fight for me."

"Yes, the first one I will strike will be the Mamodo Partner of Mercury." Said the woman named Oceania.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was sleeping on the Lion's Head.

In his dreams he saw a lot of weird images… involving three mysterious figures and a dark Shadow… and strange beams turning ordinary human into monsters.

Luffy then woke up with a start.

"There you are… I was looking all over for you." Said Usopp.

"Oh really." Said Luffy.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I had a vision." Said Luffy, "One of my weird psychic visions."

"Are you sure… remember that dream you had about the flying hotdog." Said Usopp.

"I didn't' say that was a vision… I just said it was really cool." Pouted Luffy.

Back at Setsuna apartment.

"So that's what you're trying to do." Said Setsuna, "So have you thought of an alias yet."

"Yes, I have… but it's a little lame." Said Galaxia.

"What is it?" asked Setsuna.

"Star Galaxy." Answered Galaxia… err… Star.

"Um…" said Setsuna with a big sweat drop

"I warned you didn't I?" asked Star.

"Yeah you did." Said Sestina who sighed.

Meanwhile in the park, Kiyo decided to check up on Zatch since the day was over.

"Oh you're playing with Naomi." Said Kiyo.

"Save me Kiyo!" cried Zatch running to him.

Zatch began to hug his leg while crying.

"Okay, oaky… just get off my leg." Said Kiyo getting the boy off his leg.

They continute on their way home.

"SO how was school?" asked Zatch.

"Okay." Said Kiyo with a shrug.

"That's nice." Said a voice.

That's when Oceania jumped from the sky.

"Who are you?" asked Zatch.

"My name is Oceania… is good to meet you… Sailor Mercury." Said Oceania.

"A new enemy." Said Zatch.

"That's right." Said Oceania, she lifted her hand, a strange blue gem was glowing in it, "Now!"

That's when a blue light hit Zatch. HE transformed into a monster.

"Zatch!" yelled Kiyo.

"Aren't you going to transformed and alert the others?" asked Oceania with an evil smirk.

Kiyo gritted his teeth.

"Mercury Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

He transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Everyone! There's a new enemy! And she just transformed Zatch into a monster! Please I need your help!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile in Setsuna apartment Star heard this from Setsuna communicator

"So you are right… there is a new enemy." Said Setsuna.

"All right! Time for the Glazy time to shine." Said Star with a wink.

"This might be the first time I've seen you on a threat that wasn't earth shattering." Said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" laughed Star.

Back with Sailor Mercury… The Zatch Monster unleashed an electric attack, which Sailor Mercury dodged.

"Remember if a human turned monster is killed the person it was dies too." Thought Sailor Mercury.

That's when Sailor Vesta and Hyde appeared.

"So that the new Villain." Said Sailor Vesta.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Mercury.

"She's kind of hot." Said Sailor Vesta.

Everyone who heard this sweat dropped.

"Remember the only way to save Zatch is to fight him." Said Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Mercury sweat dropped.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Nothing." Answered Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry… his new found seriousness is creeping me out too." Said Hyde.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

That was when the Zatch Monster dodged.

"Please… we're not like the rainbow brigade." Said Oceania.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The three attack hit the Zatch Monster sending him back to the ground.

""Naruto! Kakashi! Sasuke!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry… All we have to do stall them until either Ash or Kousagi gets here." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Just wait for it." Thought Oceania.

That's when the Zatch monster got up and aimed a lighting bolt at the group that's when someone jumped in front of it and took it. It was Sailor Mars and of it had no effect.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"You know her?" asked Sailor Juno as she and Sailor Neptune joined the scene.

"I saw her in a vision I had today." Said Sailor Mars.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It's just that we're still getting used to the fact that your psychic." Said Sailor Juno.

"Oh… okay." Said Sailor Mars with a shrug.

"Is that so… that's interesting." Said Oceania.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

That was when Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Cosmos Moon arrived.

"You really think we won't be able to stop you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm sure you won't be able to stop me." Said Oceania with an evil smirk.

She raised her hand, once again showing the jewel on her palm. She sent out an energy wave that hit both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos Moon. Both of them fell to the ground.

"I can't move." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neither can I." said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Good… now you will be destroyed by someone who was once a dear friend." Said Oceania.

"Oh really?" came a voice.

Someone jumped down from a, the person was wearing an armored dress that was golden, she also wore a golden helmet, there was one thing that caught everyone's attention, the gold sailor collar.

"You it can't be…" whispered Oceania, "You're Sailor Galaxia."

"That's right! And here I'm a good guy!" said Sailor Galaxia.

She raised her bracelet, "Galaxia Healing!"

A golden beam came form the bracelets, and Zatch returned back to normal.

"Zatch!" cried Sailor Mercury.

Oceania glared at everyone, "You'll see… my group will try something again." Said Oceania, with that she disappeared.

"I guess we should explain things." Said Sailor Pluto gaining everyone's attention.

Sometime later, Kiyo had just came from Setsuna's room.

"He's sleeping." Said Kiyo.

"Good." Said Setsuna.

Everyone looked at Star who laughed nervously.

"I guess I should explain why I'm here." Said Star.

"Gee, you think." Said Zoro.

"You see I sensed the enemy a while ago… and I felt… that it was time to awaken them," said Star, "This dimension's Star Lights."

"So the Star Lights were reincarnated in this dimension." Said Ash.

"That's right." Said Star, "You see their home planet Kinmoku was completely devastated much like Crystal Tokyo… their Princess Kakyuu much like Neo Queen Serenity before sent them to these worlds to be reborn as men."

Kousagi noticed Star's hands shaking when she told the story… like she was restraining herself from crying.

"It's because they preferred being men… isn't that right?" asked Kakashi.

"That's right…" said Star, "Oh yeah… some of you went to the different dimension where the Star Lights were still around… right…"

"So you're planning to reawaken them, right?" asked Ash.

"That's right… I don't know who they are or what worlds they're in. But I know I they will be a big help for you… because we don't really know how this new enemy operates." Said Star.

"So wait… then they will have the costumes of the one from the other Dimensions?" asked Eido.

"That's right." Said Star.

"I do not envy who ever they are." Thought Ash, Eido, Zoro, Ranma and Kakashi with big sweat drops.

"I am not going to take an active in searching for them however there are two things I'm going to do. Only awaken them in their presence or if in any danger from the enemy." Said Star.

"Oh that's good." Said Ash.

Star nodded.

"So where are you going to stay?" asked Luffy.

"About that." Said Star, "Luffy… there's something I want to ask you."

Luffy blinked, he wondered what was it going to be.

Meanwhile in the mysterious HQ…

"So…" said Oceania, "I failed."

"Ha!" said the young man who turned to the shadowy figure, "I would like to prove my abilities tomorrow."

"Very well… tomorrow is when you will strike." Said the shadowy figure.

"Good." Said the young man.

And so for the Sailor Senshi a new enemy had appeared but who knew what would happen… only time would tell…

Next Time: An old friend of Ash's shows up for a visit... however due to twists and turns unexpected things happen! Could he be the first Star Light? Meanwhile Star goes to live in one of the worlds. Which one? Find out next time!


	2. Sailor Pokémon Trainer

A?N: Well here's the first Sialor Startlight... Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Sailor Pokémon Trainer

Ash and Gary arrived at the Pokémon Center to find Brock and Dawn talking to someone.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Ash.

That's when the person they were talking to saw them.

"Hey! Ash! Gary! It's been a while." Said the person who they were talking to.

"Ritchie! It has been a while." said Ash.

This person was Ritchie, a Pokémon Trainer who Ash met in his first League Competition. He was a lot like Ash… no really… they looked similar, they dressed similar and he even had a Pikachu that hung out side of his Pokeball… weird…

"I know." Said Ritchie.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I decided to check out the Sinnoh Region and Professor Oak told me you were here." Explained Ritchie.

"That's great!" said Ash.

"I know!" said Ritchie.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirate a time portal appeared… a pile of people landed on deck.

"So how was the meeting?" asked Nami approaching the pile.

Luffy jumped up… note he was on the bottom of the pile, he flung Zoro, Ace and a certain guest.

"Ow…" said the certain guest who was Star, "I guess I better get used to it."

"Yeah…" sighed Ace.

"Everyone come quick now!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone showed up confused.

"We have a new member! Everyone meet Star!" said Luffy.

"Hi my name is Star! And it good to meet you all." Said Star giving a polite bow.

"So… um…" said Nami, "Who are you."

"I'm a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Galaxia and I decided to be here for the time being." Said Star.

"For the time being," said Usopp.

"It's a long story… but I can already tell I don't have to go with my back up job…." Said Sailor Galaxia, "No way am I going to become a teacher in Furinkan High… At least here loosing your sanity would be fun… not a chore…"

Everyone seat dropped when they heard that.

Aries walked over to Star.

"Wow I haven't you since…" said Aries who then stopped her self, "Sorry…"

"That's okay." Said Star.

"So what happened?" asked Luffy.

"It's nothing… really…" said Star, "So is everyone okay with it?"

That's when Sanji grabbed her hand… while making hearts with his smoke.

"Of course I'm fine with it." Said Sanji, "Its always nice to have another beautiful woman here."

"Why thank you… aren't you the little charmer." Said Star flirting a little back.

"Excuse me Star, I have a question to ask." Said Brook.

"What?" asked Star.

"May I see your panties?" asked Brook.

That's when Star kicked him into the mast shouting "No way perv!"

"Wow… hasn't been here a minute and she's already fitting in." said Nami.

"Thought so… I've been watching you guys for a long time…" said Star, "I watched you fight and I even knew when you sleeping…"

There was a silence…

"That sounded kind of wrong…" said Star.

"Yeah… we noticed…" said Franky.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yep… she's fitting in fine…" said Aires cheerfully.

That night in the Girl's Room in the Thousand Sunny, Star was tossing and turning in sleep.

"No!" she cried out when she woke up, "Oh right… I joined the Straw Hats…"

She left the room to get some air.

"Why do I keep getting these nightmares." Said Star.

"So… still thinking about what happened?" asked Aries jumping to the railing, "It's been 25 years…"

"I could have done something… some to prevent it…" cried Star.

"You know that's lie… stop blaming yourself…" said Aries.

"I know… but why won't the guilt go away." Cried Star.

"She still blames herself… that's why she's doing it… I'm just surprised… that she didn't do it during the Neo Dark Kingdom… or the Black Sun…" thought Aries with a sigh, "Why now?"

The next day in the forest… Ash's group were walking in the forest with Ritchie and Sparky (that was his Pikachu).

"So where you headed anyway?" asked Gary.

"I don't know." Said Ritchie with a shrug.

"Of course you can travel with us until your figure it out." Said Ash.

That was when they heard an evil laughter.

Everyone looked up and saw the red haired man.

"So it's time for us to finally meet." Said the red haired man, "My named is Terre. It pleasure to meet you."

"Who is he?" asked Ritchie.

"He must be part of that new evil group." Said Ash.

"What's going on?" asked Ritchie.

"Ritchie can you please keep a secret?" asked Ash.

"What is it?" asked Ritchie.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms

"You guys are the Sailor Senshi?" asked Ritchie.

"That's right… now… make things interesting." Said Terre.

He lifted his hand reveling a red gem, the gem shot a beam at Brock turning him into a monster.

"Not again." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

The Brock monster aimed an attack at the Senshi, Dawn and Ritchie. Neo Sailor Moon grabbed Ritchie while Sailor Saturn grabbed Dawn to escape.

Meanwhile on the deck of the Thousand Sun. Star was enjoy the sun in the garden.

"This is so nice…" said Star.

That's when her bracelets began to blink. She jolted up.

"Already…" said Star, "It can't be…"

She took a breath, "Luffy! Ace! Zoro! Something's going on and get here now."

Back in the World of Pokémon, Neo Sailor Moon took out her communicator… before she could contact the others. Terre hit Neo Sailor with a beam. She fell once again.

"Ash detransform! It worked last time." Said Sailor Saturn.

Indeed… last time it happened detransforming cured it.

"But it that a good idea. IF you detransform and then transform again, I'll just keep doing it." Said Terre.

Neo Sailor Moon's eyes winded.

That's when a golden light appeared and a time portal from it. This time portal was different that Sailor Pluto's, this one didn't cause the huge pile up… That said Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Juno appeared from.

Sailor Galaxia lifted up her bracelet and a gold brooch appeared from it.

"Fighter…" she whispered.

She tossed it to Ritchie, "Place it on you left ear. A microphone will appear and say "Fighter Star Power! Make-up!""

Ritchie was confused, "Okay." He said.

"Ritchie… is…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Fighter Star Power! Make-up!"

Ritchie hair grew longer and turned black, it was put into a ponytail. His clothes changed to a black hot pants bikini, with the straps being light blue. He also gained long black gloves and boots, a light blue belt like choker appeared on his neck while similar straps appeared on both arms above his gloves. A golden beaded tiara appeared on his forehead with a star in the center. Of course the biggest change he was no a she.

"I'm a girl!" shouted Ritchie.

"You are Sailor Star Fighter… the leader of the Sailor Star Lights." Explained Sailor Galaxia.

"And I'm in a bikini!" shouted Ritchie… err… Sailor Star Fighter.

The Senshi unfamiliar with the costume stared… so did Dawn.

I take it he's a friend of Ash's." said Sailor Mars.

"I just called the others." Said Sailor Juno.

"Good job! Because I still need a communicator." Said Sailor Galaxia.

That was when other time portals appeared.

"Fix it Setsuna!" shouted the other Senshi.

"I know… I know…" said Sailor Pluto.

That was when the other Sailor Senshi saw Sailor Star Fighter who was blushing brightly and trying to cover herself.

"That's the costume of the Star Lights!" yelled Sailor Mercury, Zatch, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Venus and Sailor Pallas.

"So your all here… plus a new little friend." Said Terre, "Well As I said before, I'm Terre. And prepare to meet your doom."

That's when Terre exerted a large of amount of energy… forcing everyone into the ground.

"I have to stop him…" thought Neo Sailor Moon, "I really have to stop him…"

That's when a light came from her brooch.

"Moon Light Power! Make-up!"

Nothing really changed about her costume but the Brooch was now a pink crystal heart with the Silver Crystal visible.

Because of this new transformation the energy stopped. Neo Sailor Moon was able to stand.

"What the!" yelled Terre.

"You guys ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"But I don't' know what I'm supposed to do!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Use Star Serous Laser." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Don't worry you'll know what to do."

"Okay…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

That's when the attack came to her.

"Star Serous Laser!"

The many lights hit the Brock monster weakening him.

"Galactic Energy Pulse!"

She sent out a wave of Golden Energy at the Brock monster.

"Now Neo Sailor Moon!" called out Sailor Galaxia.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

That was a brand new golden wand appeared with a pale pink heart on top.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

A light appeared from the wand and hit the Brock monster turning him back to Brock.

"Damn it! I failed…" muttered Terre who disappeared.

There was a silence.

"I got a power up!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah… can some one… please tell me what's going on." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

There was an awkward silence.

"I would like to know what's going on too." Said Dawn.

Sometime later… after an explanation.

"So I'm a Sailor Senshi?" asked Ritchie.

Everyone nodded…

"Star is trying to find the Star Lights." Said Dawn.

Everyone nodded again.

"But she's taking it ways and won't awaken them unless she comes in contact with them or they're in danger." Said Ritchie.

Once again, everyone nodded.

"This is really weird." Said Ritchie.

"Well it's going to get much weirder with the pirates, ninjas, curses and demon children." Said Star.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that." Sighed Star.

And so the first Star Light was awakened. But are more going to awaken soon? Only time will tell if that happens.

Next Time: Ritchie adjusts to become a Sailor Senshi... especially the weirdness... really, the weirdness get to him. Meanwhile the last member of the mysterious group attacks. Who are they? Will their goals be reviled next time? Probably not...


	3. Why is it This Weird?

Chapter 3: Why is it This Weird?

Ritchie sighed as they headed to the next town. It had been a few days since he had awakened and things have gotten interesting. Well he did get a decent introduction to the other Senshi and he decided to travel with Ash hear on out… but still… things had gotten so weird.

"Are you okay Ritchie?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine? Why?" asked Ritchie.

"You're getting used to the whole cross-dressing sailor Senshi thing. Aren't you?" asked Gary.

"Yeah… I am…" sighed Ritchie.

"Hey! I have an idea." Said Ash, "How about we go to the Snack Shack."

"That's a good idea. It's the perfect place for Ritchie to relax." Said Dawn.

"The Snack Shack?" asked Ritchie.

"Yeah! It's a really great place to eat in one of the other worlds." Said Dawn, "It's run by former enemies of the Sailor Senshi who want a normal life."

"That sounds nice." Said Ritchie.

"Okay! Let's go." Said Ash.

And so they used a time key to get to the Snack Shack… they landed in a giant pile outside.

"I don't think I can get used to it." Said Ritchie.

They got into the snack shack.

"Oh hey guys!" said Amber.

They went to sit down at a table.

"So your Ritchie." Said Aquamarine.

"That's right." Said Ritchie.

"Most of us are working today, the only ones not here are Cerulean and Doll." Said Aquamarine.

"Oh…" said Ritchie.

"So you're the new guy…" said Sea joining the conversation, "So I take it you're still getting used to being a Sailor Senshi."

"Yeah…'" said Ritchie.

"Well you know what they…" said Aoi too joining the conversation, "Life is like a box of chocolates, you take a piece and it turns our to be one you hate so you punch some random guy in the stomach… he tries to punch you back and a big fight happens. When it's over you tell him why you punched him and he tells you should just buy the boxes from one of those places where you can get your choose you own box… Life is like that… you know…"

Ritchie stared at Aoi… not sure what to say.

"That's Aoi… she's a little off." Said Dawn.

"A little?" asked Sea and Aquamarine.

"The best advise I can give you… never listen to things Aoi say… you'll just wind up with a headache." Said Gary.

"Okay…" said Ritchie with ha big sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the mysterious villain's HQ. Oceania and Terre were glaring at each other.

"You two haven't even did anything interesting yet." Said a voice.

They turned to see the girl with blond hair.

"That pretty pathetic you know." Said the girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Oceania.

"You two failed… and yet you haven't tried to make up for that failure within the past few. I was waiting to see if you would make a move. I guess I was wrong." Said the girl.

"You haven't even tried yet." Said Terre.

"Yeah, but I am. Later…" said the girl who disappeared.

Meanwhile at the snack shack, Kousagi, Ranma-Chan and Aphrodite arrived.

"Did something bad happen?" asked Ruby as they entered.

"Don't ask… just don't ask…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Shampoo showed up and things… happened…" said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite…" sighed Kousagi.

They took seats at the counter…

Ranma-Chan noticed Ritchie.

"So I take you talked to Aoi." Sighed Ranma.

"Yeah." Said Ritchie.

"Don't talk to her until your used to her antics." Said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

"Oh come on! I'm not that crazy!" said Aoi, she looked to her left, "Is that right invisible ghost that never lies?"

There was a silence… however everyone couldn't help but to sweat drop at what happened next…

"What! Do you mean I'm that crazy! I'll kill you for that!" yelled Aoi.

"I don't think none of us are used to her yet." Said Sea with a giant sweat drop.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Akane was walking to the snack shack to check if Ranma was there. At least if he was there he wouldn't have…. Ahem… done anything wrong.

"So your Akane Tendo. I've heard a lot about you." Came a voice.

Akane turned around and saw the blond girl.

"Who are you?" asked Akane.

"That doesn't really matter!" said the girl.

She revealed her palm and a sky blue gem was on it. She shot a beam of it from her palm.

That's when Akane screamed out when she was transformed into a monster.

Inside the snack nearby snack Shack, they heard that.

"That sounded like Aunty Akane." Said Kousagi.

They went to see what it was. They saw the blonde girl standing next to the Akane monster.

"So… it great to meet you Sailor Senshi. My name is Sora." Said the girl, "As you can see I turned one of Sailor Jupiter's many fiancés to into one of the Jaku…"

"Jaku… that's what their monsters are called." Said Ash.

"First of all could you use the term "Kousagi's aunt" to describe her?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"That doesn't have the same ring to it." Said the girl named Sora.

"Al right! Let's transform!" said Ash.

"Right." Said the other Senshi.

"Moon Light Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Make-up!"

The Senshi transformed…

"So… that's Ritchie's uniform…" said Brock with a sweat drop.

"No one comment on Ritchie's costume…" said Specs trying not to laugh.

"I can hear you know…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

That was when the Akane Monster created a mallet and aimed the attack at Sailor Jupiter who managed to dodge.

"The enemy has turned Akane into a monster! We need everyone's help right now!" said neo Sailor Moon into the communicator.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

"You won't get away with this." Said Neo Sailor Moon hanging up her communicator.

"I think I already have." Said Sora, "Now!"

That was when the Akane monster created another mallet and whacked all of the Senshi that was there.

"No can stop me." Said Sora.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

All three attack hit.

Sora and the Akane monster saw the other Senshi had arrived.

"Come on guys! That's supposed to be Akane." Said Sailor Ceres.

"We know… but remember I went though the same thing with Zatch." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"You're not going to get away with it like Ash said." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon getting up.

The young Sailor Senshi took a breath. She began to glow, her broach turned into a silver crystal all the way though… but other than that nothing changed about her costume.

That's when a brand new platinum wand with a bright pink heart appeared to her.

"Cosmos Crystal Drop Healing!"

A light hit the Akane monster turning her back to normal.

"Damn it!" yelled Sora, "I'll be back sooner or later!"

She then disappeared.

Everyone detransformed… that's when Ryoga began to glare at Ranma.

"So what's this I hear about Shampoo?" asked Ryoga with his eye twitching.

"What's that over there!" shouted Ranma-Chan pointing in some random direction, then running away.

"Come back here Ranma!" yelled Ryoga.

Ruby walked over to Ritchie and began to pay his shoulder.

"If you know what's good for you… you should leave right now." Said Ruby.

"Why!" asked Ritchie.

That was when suddenly Happosai came and grouped the girls breasts.

"Damn it! He's back!" shouted Sea.

"Sorry! I have to go find Ranma!" yelled Happosai running away.

"Who was that?" asked Ritchie.

"Don't ask… just… don't ask…" sighed Kousagi.

And so Ritchie ran into a few things that were extremely weird… at least he'll be able to ease into it…

Next Time: Star adjusts to being a pirate while confiding to Robin about her nightmares. Meanwhile a group of Ninjas including Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke head to the Village Hidden in the Sand to protect the Chunin Exams... however they must face many dangers on the way... including a horde of angry woman wanting Jiraiya's blood!


	4. A Pirate’s Life for Me!

Chapter 4: A Pirate's Life for Me!

Star bolted up in her sleep. It was that nightmare again, the same one that's been plaguing her for the past 25 years.

"Not again…" she said.

She looked around and saw the sun was just beginning to rise. She left the room and stretched.

"I need to get used to the fact I have room mates now." She said as she watched the sun rise.

That morning at breakfast…

"So is it true that you're actually looking for more Sailor Senshi?" asked Nami.

"Yeah I didn't want to tell you guys." Said Star, "Sorry about that."

"So… there's not a possibility that me and Sanji aren't Sailor Senshi?" asked Usopp.

"No… I already checked. You're no one I'm looking for." Said Star.

"So we don't have to cross dress." Sighed Sanji.

He then saw Luffy trying to grab Nami's food. And kicked him into the wall.

"It would have been funny seeing Sanji in a dress." Said Kuina.

"Exactly the Sailor Senshi she's looking for wear bikini." Said Zoro.

"Yeah… it's really too bad that he doesn't wear that." Laughed Kuina.

Sanji hung his head low.

"Why doesn't Kuina ever take my side." He said.

Star noticed Robin looking at her… Star figured she wanted to talk later.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas…

The two Hokages were getting read for the Chunin Exams, being held in the Village Hidden in the Sand. However such an excursion needed guards and help.

It consisted of, some of their best ninja: Jiraiya, Kakashi and Mikoto.

The Ninjas relatives of those in the finals: Hyuga Hiashi (Neji's uncle) and Aburame Shibi (Shino's father).

The teammates of those in the finals: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba and Tenten.

The Hokage's Assistant (really Tsunade's): Shizune.

And the rest: Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sai.

"What is this Gilligan's Island?" asked Ino with a sweat drop.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Okay… let's head out!" said Arashi.

"Does anyone else have the feeling of impending doom?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Star and Robin met in the garden.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Star.

"About how you seem to wake up in the middle of the night." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Damn insomniac archaeologist…" muttered Star.

"What?" asked Robin.

"I mean how do you know?" asked Star.

"Well it's hard to notice that almost every night you wake up with a jolt." Said Robin.

"I just suffer nightmares from the past…" said Star, "it's nothing new to me… being the most powerful Sailor Senshi does that you. I've lived hundreds of life times… and I've done things I should never mention…" said Star, "I'm just not used to living with someone… I've been alone for a long time."

"I can understand that." Said Robin.

"Oh right… you're almost at dirty as I am." Said Star, "Expect you weren't possessed at the time."

"What?" asked Robin.

"What?" asked Star.

"If you ever need to talk." Said Robin.

"I thought you would be the woman to talk to. Like I said we've been though very similar situations…" said Star, "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Meanwhile in a random town on the way to the Village Hidden in the Sand. The rather large group was taking a break at a teahouse.

Jiraiya was impatient… he knew he had a bad feeling.

"I've been here before, I know it." Said Jiraiya, "But what did I do here."

That's when the woman who ran the teahouse saw him.

"So he's here… and that group of Ninja is with him." Thought the woman, "I must alter the others about him and his friends."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" thought Jiraiya.

10 minutes later…

"Jiraiya…" said Arashi, "What the hell did you do here!"

Okay let's back up… about 5 minutes beforehand a mob of angry woman showed up started chasing every single men in the group. Leaving the girls and woman back at the teahouse.

"Okay… long story short… I angered every single woman in this twin a few years ago." Said Jiraiya.

"And your only remembering now!" shouted Kiba.

"I have a plan… but we need someone to act as a decoy while the rest slit up and hide." Said Arashi.

There was an awkward silence as each one complicated whether or not to go.

"Say Sai." Said Naruto, "Do you still work for Danzo."

"I am not at liberty to say." Said Sai.

And that was they decided toss him into the crowd of angry woman who wanted blood.

Although he was a Leaf Ninja… he worked for someone who couldn't be trusted.

"I think we can all agree that was the lowest thing any of us have ever done." Said Arashi.

"Well… excusing Sasuke…" said Kiba.

"Shut up." Said Sasuke.

"I think we should spilt up!" said Arashi.

They split up into two groups. With Hiashi, Shibi, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru in one, while Naruto, Kakashi, Arashi, Sasuke and Jiraiya in the other.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Mysterious villain. The mysterious shadow appeared to the three.

"So all three of you have failed now." Said the mysterious figure.

"Yes… but Terre have failed more than the rest of us." Said Sora.

"After all neither of us had awakened a Sailor Senshi." Said Oceania.

"I'll show you both." Said Terre, "Both of you!"

With that he disappeared.

"Did he repeat himself." Said Oceania with a sweat drop.

"Yeah he did." Said Sora with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile at the Thousand Sunny, Terre appeared on the crow's nest. He looked around at the crew.

"I see Mars, Juno, Neptune and Galaxia…" he thought, that's when he saw Robin calmly reading a book.

"She's one of the most powerful Devil Fruit users." He thought with an evil smirk.

He appeared in front of her. Robin flinched a little then realized something.

"You're one of the enemy's of the Sailor Senshi, aren't you?" she asked.

"That's right… then again you aren't one of…" said Terre who was hit in the head by a rock, he turned around and saw Star tossing on in her hand, "Where did you get that?"

"Found it." Said Star with a shrug.

"Okay…" said Terre who turned back to Robin exposing his red gem, he shot a beam turning Robin into a monster.

"Oh man…" muttered Star.

"Galaxia Galaxy Power! Make-up!"

And so Star transformed in Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia then took out a communicator that she was given off screen (Ritchie was given one off screen as well).

"I need everyone's help now! They just turned Robin into a monster." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Um… you know we're on the same ship you know." Said Zoro on the other end.

"Hey… it's a pretty big ship. "Said Sailor Galaxia with a sweat drop.

"Um… is okay if dad and Pervy Saga come…" said Naruto on the other send.

"Why what happened…" said Sailor Galaxia who didn't want to know.

"Wait… aren't you on your way to the Chunin exams." Said Gary.

"Let's just say that it involves that…" laughed Naruto nervously.

Sailor Galaxia calmly hung up her communicator. That's when she noticed that arms were attached to her legs.

"Oh crap!" said Sailor Galaxia.

That was when the other pirate Senshi arrived. And were of course grabbed by the other arms.

"Man… this is going to be pathetic." Said Terre with a laugh.

"Okay! I think I can beat her." Said Sailor Mars.

That's when two more arms grabbed her arms, pinning them to her back.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Mars.

That was when the other Senshi arrived.

"Why haven't you done anything yet?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"You guys didn't noticed the arms… did you?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"No we did not…" said Sailor Uranus.

That was when arms grabbed the remaining Sailor Senshi's arms.

"Now, now… which one to do first." Said Terre.

That was when they heard some snickering the in the bushes.

On the lower deck.

"Right now it's not a good idea to go to the garden." Said Nami.

"Robin is in danger." Said Sanji.

"From what I heard, it doesn't hurt very much. Zatch, Brock and Akane are fine and so will Robin." Said Arashi who realized something, "Hey where's Jiraiya, he came with us."

Back in the garden, everyone saw Jiraiya hiding the tangerine trees.

"That… pervert…" growled Sailor Galaxia.

That was when she busted though the arms. And punched the Pervy sage! Because of the pain the Robin monster let go.

"Wow… that has to be the first time Jiraiya's perverseness saved me." Said Sailor Pallas.

"You'd be surprised how many people his perverseness has saved." Said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Those who decided to attack nodded.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

All 5 attacks hit the Robin monster.

"I'll take care of this one!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Galaxia's Healing!"

The healing move turned Robin back to normal.

"I don't need this!" said Terre disappearing.

Sailor Galaxia turned back to Jiraiya.

"So you must Star." Said Jiraiya nervously.

"That's right!" said Sailor Galaxia, "You were taking notes from this battle… weren't you."

"Well um…" said Jiraiya.

That's when Sailor Galaxia began to beat the Pervy Sage.

"Wait!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Uranus stopped her.

"He needs to be punished." Said Sailor Venus.

"What did he do?" asked neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't ask… just don't ask…" sighed Sailor Pallas.

Sometime later in the world of Ninjas, the girls and the other half of the men had managed to meet up outside of the town, Tsunade was healing Sai who was alive… uh… that was good thing.

"I hope Naruto is okay." Said Hinata.

"I don't know… he's with Lord Jiraiya…" said Kiba who sighed, "I really hope he's not beaten up because I want to give him a piece of my mind…"

That was when Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Arashi, a very beaten up Jiraiya lead by Pakkun appeared.

"Naruto!" said Hinata happily.

"Are you okay?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah… expect for Jiraiya." Said Arashi.

"So the village woman got him?" asked Shibi.

"Uh… sure… let's go with that." Said Arashi.

"What really happened?" asked Mikoto.

"He pissed off Star and she beat him up." Sighed Sasuke.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny. Both Star and Robin were reading in the garden. Ace was watching them from across the deck.

"It's nice that they became fast friends." Said Aeries, "She needed one that isn't a Sailor Senshi."

"Yeah." Said Ace.

Aeries began to smile.

"What?" asked Ace.

"Aw… how cute…" said Aeries, "You have a little crush."

Ace began to blush, "No, I don't."

"You're blushing…" said Aeries.

"No I don't." said Ace.

Aeries laughed as she left.

"Who knows… maybe she likes you back." Said Aeries.

Ace sighed, "I don't have a crush." He thought.

And so Star and Robin became fast friends. After all with Star's nightmares, she really needed one.

Next Time: The Leaf Village arrive in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Although the finals are still a couple weeks away training is needed! And when one of the new enemies attacks, the another Star Light awakens! Who is it? Is it one of the Leaf Village Ninja? Find out next time!


	5. SAILOR YOUTH!

A/N: Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it... And to those who pay attention to my work... man... I can't believe everyone already knows who I have planned.

Chapter 5: SAILOR YOUTH!

The Leaf Ninja had arrived in the village Hidden in the Sand. Looking disheveled and tired.

"What happened to you?" asked Temari.

"Long story…" said Arashi, "Did you know that Jiraiya got caught in the land of Rivers… a lot?"

Everyone began to sweat drop that when they heard that.

"Well is it's good to see you Lord and Lady Hokage." Said Gaara having in full Kazekage mode.

"I need to lay down…" said Arashi.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what happened?" asked Temari.

"An angry mob of women… a giant angry mob of women." Said Arashi who began to have some sort of a flashback, "I thought we got rid of them! Why are they back! How did they find us?"

"He really needs to lay down." Said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

Sometime later in the room that Arashi and Naruto were sharing. Arashi was sleeping.

That was when Gaara entered the room.

"Will he be okay?" asked Gaara.

"He'll be fine…" said Naruto, "I hope…"

"Oh Kushina you naughty girl…" said Arashi with a goofy smile in his sleep.

"Then again… he'll be fine." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Would you like a tour of the Village?" asked Gaara.

"That would be a good idea… I don't want to listen to my dad sleep talking about old times." Said Naruto.

Sometime later Naruto and Gaara were walking though the village.

"So what other villages are in the finals?" asked Naruto.

"There is one Genin from the village hidden in the water fall." Said Gaara, "I heard a rather interesting story involving you and the village leader."

"Wait then your saying…" said Naruto.

"If you had participated and made the finals you would have made Chunin because your past accomplishments." Said Gaara.

Gaara sweat dropped when saw Naruto crouching on the ground with the air black around him.

"Why me…" sighed Naruto.

Gaara sighed.

"Gaara-Sensei." Said a voice.

This snapped Naruto out of his funk as he saw a young girl ran towards them.

"Those two weird Leaf Ninja were hugging again." Said the girl.

Gaara sighed, "Yeah, there're kind of heard to control." Sighed Gaara.

"You're talking about Guy and Lee?" asked Naruto.

The girl nodded, "Many people have gone blind." Said the girl.

"Yeah… that will happen." Said Naruto, "Don't worry, it will in a couple weeks at most. Just get the word around don't look at them if it looks like they are going to hug."

"Oh yes Matsuri, this is my friend Uzumaki Naruto." Said Gaara, "Naruto is my protégé Matsuri."

"Oh! Your Naruto! I've heard a lot about you." Said Matsuri.

"Oh nice to meet you." Said Naruto.

The two shook each others hands.

"So what is about those two?" asked Matsuri.

"Don't ask… because I don't even know." Said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Matsuri with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the villains HQ…

Terre was pouting…

"Oh pouting because you failed twice?" asked Sora walking towards him.

"Shut up!" said Terre.

"I heard that the Chunin Exams are happening soon." Said Sora, "I hope you know how special that is!"

"There is no way anyone of us going to attack it." Said Oceania.

"Oh really… tell me why?" asked Terre who was interested in the idea.

"It's just common sense, after what happened last time." Said Oceania.

"What happened last time?" asked Sora.

"Did you forget?" asked Oceania.

That's' when they remembered what happened.

"Oh right the whole Orochimaru invasion thing." Said Sora.

"The ninjas would kill us we tired to attack." Said Terre.

"And that's just not touching the Sailor Senshi." Said Oceania.

"We can attack the Sand Village before since the Sailor Senshi are there… right?" asked Sora.

"Yes… just not during the tournament." Said Oceania.

"Okay! Later!" said Sora leaving.

The two of them shrugged and went about their business.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas…

Naruto, Gaara now joined by Matsuri were walking down the street, when suddenly, Gay and Lee showed up.

"Yosh! If I do not become a Chunin! Then I will walk on my hands all the way back to the village!" yelled Lee.

"That's the spirit Lee!" yelled Guy.

That's when Lee noticed Naruto…

"Naruto! I can see you have a arrived!" said Lee.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "So did everyone else."

"I heard about the Leader the of the Waterfall Village is also a Judge." Said Guy.

That sent Naruto back into his depression.

"What's that about?" asked Matsuri.

"Gaara is not the only village leader that Naruto inspired." Said Lee.

"I see…" said Matsuri with a sweat drop.

On a nearby rooftop, Sora was watching this…

"I'll with the Sensei… because the girl doesn't seem like much and Gaara will be valuable later…" said Sora.

That's when she jumped into the streets…

"Hello there!" she said.

That's when Naruto snapped out of it, "You!" he yelled out.

"That's right." Said Sora with an evil laugh.

She turned to Guy, and shot a beam from the gem in her palm… turning him into a monster.

"What just happened?" asked Matsuri.

"Matsuri?" asked Gaara, "Can you go to the hotel where the Leaf Ninja are staying and ask both Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi to come here?"

Matsuri ran to get the help.

"Lee! Maybe you should go!" said Naruto.

"I will not! Not until she changes Guy-Sensei back!" said Lee.

Naruto shrugged… "Can't blame him."

Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Lee… can you please keep a secret for me?" asked Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Lee.

Naruto took a breath.

"Venus Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Naruto turned into Sailor Venus.

"Naruto? You are a Sailor Senshi?" asked Lee.

"Yeah…" laughed Sailor Venus nervously.

That was when the Guy monster jumped into the air and kicked the ground causing an explosion.

Meanwhile Star was going though the books she had, to see which one she should put in the library and which she should toss out.

She looked at a trashy romance book she had, she looked left and right… She then put it in her secret stash pile.

That was when bracelets began to blink.

"No way…" she said.

She got up and went to tell the others.

Back in the World of Ninja, when the dust cleared. Sora saw that they were being protected by Gaara's sand.

"Thank you Gaara." Said Lee.

Gaara nodded.

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Sora.

"How do we change Guy-Sensei back?" asked Lee.

"We have to weaken him then heal him." Said Sailor Venus.

"How do we heal him?" asked Lee.

"We have to wait for one of the healers." Said Sailor Venus.

"You are aware you only contacted Kakashi and Sasuke." Said Gaara.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Venus.

That was when the Guy Monster aimed an attack at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus dodged it.

"Icy Wind shuriken!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

Both attacks hit the Guy monster.

That's when Sailor Pallas and Sailor Uranus jumped down… from someplace.

"Did you call anyone?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"No… but I will right now!" said Sailor Venus.

That was when there was golden light, from that golden light the pirate Senshi appeared…. Sailor Galaxia held up her wrist and one of the Star Lights golden brooch.

"Sailor Healer…" she said.

That's when she looked at the two choices and sensed which one was the one.

"Oh no…" she said.

She tossed it to Lee.

"Place it on your left ear and say "Healer Star Power! Make-Up!"" said Sailor Galaxia trying to keep in any sweat drop of and embarrassing shouts in.

"Okay!" said Lee doing just that.

"Healer Star Power! Make-up!"

Lee's hair turned silver, became long and put in a long ponytail. Lee's… um… spandex suit began to changed into a black bikini, with long black boots, long black gloves and sailor collar. He gained a crisscross light green choker and three light green bracelets on each wrist. His features become… more feminine… really they did. Also Lee turned into a girl.

"How strange… why am I girl?" asked Lee… err… Sailor Star Healer.

Everyone couldn't help but to gape.

"That's Lee?" asked Gaara.

"The only thing that's left are the eye brows." Said Sailor Venus.

"Um… shouldn't we be fighting?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"Oh right!" said Sailor Venus.

That was when Sailor Galaxia took out her communicator.

"A monster is attacking! We're in the village Hidden in the Sand!" said Sailor Galaxia.

Okay!" said the others.

"What are you doing there?" asked Ash on the other end.

"Oh yeah… I found another Sailor Star Light." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Oh… okay! We'll be right aware here." Said Ash on the other end.

That was when the Guy monster once again attack… and aimed an attack at Sailor Star Healer.

"Call out Star Sensitive Inferno!" said Sailor Galaxia, "You will know what to do."

"Okay!" said Sailor Star Healer.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attack hit, just when the other Senshi arrive.

"Oh wow…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Vesta looked at Gaara, "Well… there goes that theory."

"All right! I'll heal him now!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

The healing move hit the guy Monster, turning him back into Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Sailor Star Healer.

"It's Lee… isn't it?" asked the remaining Senshi but Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Well I have to go now!" muttered Sora, "Damn it… I can't believe a Sailor Senshi awakened on my watch as well…"

She disappeared…

"Um…" said Sailor Star Healer, "What is going on? How do I change back?"

Sometime later, at the hotel… there was a quick meeting to explain things to Lee.

"So that is what is going on?" asked Lee.

"That's right." Said Kakashi.

"Do I have to hide this?" asked Lee.

"No you don't, our enemies know our identities." Said Ash, "So it's okay if you tell anyone."

"So we can tell Mina?" asked Gary with a smile.

"Don't joke about that." Said Ash.

"There a couple exceptions… one is because Ash to embarrassed to tell her and the other is to prevent an unholy alliance of greed." Said Gary.

"Wow Gary, I never though I'd ever hear you talk like that." Said Ritchie.

"Once you get used to things you'll it that." said Gary with a sweat drop.

"So I can Guy-Sensei, Neji and Tenten?" asked Lee.

Everyone nodded…

"In fact, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Arashi-Sensei, Jiraiya and Mikoto already know." Said Kakashi.

"So do myself and my siblings." Said Gaara making himself known.

"Okay! I will tell them when I am ready." Said Lee.

That's when Naruto got a chill.

"Why do I have a the strangest feeling that's Neji's going to kill me for some reason." Thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

And so the second Star Light was found… and it was Lee who knew about the Sailor Senshi the whole time… weird… right? However will the third Sailor Star Light be found? Only time will tell.

Next Time: The Newspaper bring about info that World Government has finally figured out that "Ace's Dead Body" is a fake! Not only that but they reveal a very important fact about Ace that will change the way everyone will look at him. Also a certain alliance uses this opportunity to show that they aren't hiding to just hide in the shadows! What alliance is it? Find out next time!


	6. Son of the Pirate King

A/N: Okay... for those that don't know the spoiler in this chapter, I apologize for spoiling this for you... then again the information has been out for a while. So... yeah...

Also Star's Fashion Magazine line is based on a real thing that happened this week... I kid you not... anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Son of the Pirate King

It was nice sunny day on the Thousand Sunny. The two new best gall pals Star and Robin (since Nami and Vivi were already a group… and Kuina was too much of a tomboy to need one) were reading while enjoying the sun.

"For the past few days I had this really weird thought of Luffy on the cover of a fashion magazine." Said Star, "I don't know where it came from… but I keep thinking about it."

Robin smiled when she heard this. That's when a bird swopped down.

"Oh it's a Newspaper Bird." Said Star, "Hey Nami! Newspaper's here!"

Nami came out of the library and paid for the newspaper, she began to look at it when she gasped at the front page.

"Everyone! We need a meeting right now!" she shouted.

Not too long later, the crew was surrounding the newspaper… on the front page was a picture of Ace with the headline.

"Mysterious Hoax Surfaces. Portgas D. Ace not dead."

"The second division commander of the White Beard Pirates is alive. After recent studies of the body that Marshal D. Teach have given shows that it is not the body of Portgas D Ace after all." Read Nami.

"You have to admit, Orochimaru's wiping boy is good with that." Said Star.

Everyone stared at her with sweat drops.

"I guess I shouldn't have said…" said Star.

"Marshall D. Teach have clamed to have fought and special integration techniques have shown that he had no memories of what really happened." Read Nami.

"Oh yeah Zeno and Orochimaru erased his memories of what happened before, right?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"Due to evidence it was been deemed that not only had his bounty be reinstated but the reason for his bounty will be revealed." Read Nami, "It is not simply because he is the 2nd Division commander of the White Beard Pirates but rather something else."

"Something else?" asked Usopp.

"That's weird." Said Kuina.

"22 years ago after the pirate king died. There was a search for a woman and her child. This woman however never gave birth in the time we thought. With what the world government believes is sheer will power, she held in her pregnancy for 20 months, beyond natural child birth." Read Nami who stopped for a few second, "That woman was Portgas D. Rouge, mother of Portgas D. Ace… and the lover of Gold Roger… meaning that he is the son of Gold Roger."

Everything became deathly silent… the crew realized.

"Your dad is Gold Roger!" yelled everyone but Star, Luffy and for some reason Robin.

Meanwhile, in a strange mysterious location, inside a tank a person was growing. Orochimaru watched him while smiling.

"So I take it you have added those two new Senshi's DNA?" asked Kuro walking over the tank.

"That's right, thanks to Violet, she has given me the necessary DNA." Said Orochimaru licking his lips.

That was there was a purple light, and Violet appeared from it.

"I got a rather interesting news paper." Said Violet, "Apparently the World Government has finally caught on to your wiping boy's work. However some rather interesting information came out of it."

"What sort of information?" asked Zeno appearing.

"Well Luffy and Ace aren't biological brothers." Said Violet.

"That explains so much…" said Orochimaru.

"I don't know siblings can act differently." Said Violet.

Everyone looked at Zeno.

"Yeah, yeah… we know…" muttered Zeno.

"Anyways not only is Ace not biological brother's with Luffy… but his biological father is Gold Roger." Said Violet.

"Really?" asked Kuro.

Violet laid down the article.

After everyone read it Violet smirked.

"You know…" said Violet, "Perhaps we should let ourselves be known… that we not going to hide in the shadows this time around."

The others nodded…

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

"Why didn't you tell us that your father is the pirate king?" asked Nami.

"How is that supposed to come up in normal conversation?" asked Ace.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's personal business." Said Star, "I mean half of you don't even know each other's back stories. I mean know knew about Kuina until she was revived."

"Thank you for using me as a suggestion." Muttered Kuina.

Star stuck her tongue out.

"Luffy did you know before this?" asked Nami.

"Yeah of course." Said Luffy, "I've known the whole time."

Everything once became quiet… they were realizing that if Luffy knew it wasn't that big of a big deal.

"And besides…" said Ace who began to leave the room, "That man is not my father..."

Ace walked out of the room.

"Daddy issues…" said Star.

Everyone looked at Star.

"Did I say that out loud?" asked Star.

Everyone nodded.

Star began to laugh nervously.

"Oh that reminds me… why did Brook yell out in shock?" said Star changing the subject.

"Well I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the news." Said Brook, "But I don't have any ears! Yohohoho!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Sometime later Ace was looking out to the sea.

"So… looks like everyone doesn't mind about it." Said Star.

"I thought so." Said Ace, "I guess they don't mind if Luffy knows."

"My guess is that they figures you and Luffy weren't biological a long time ago." Said Star.

"How do you figure?" asked Ace.

"Well there's the fact that everyone knows blood doesn't' matter." Said Star, "That and Nami tried to start a bet with everyone about whether or you guys were brothers by blood."

"What!" yelled Ace.

"Just kidding! You should see the look on your face!" laughed Star.

Ace sighed...

"Don't worry about it… really… Eventually this will blow over. You should be glad that your bounty didn't get higher." Said Star.

That was when Ace's eyes widened. He shot a fireball that went past Star's head.

"Okay! Why did you do that!" yelled Star.

"Look behind you!" said Ace.

Star turned around and saw a smoldering carcass of a snake… which then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was a summons." Said Star.

"And that means one thing." Said Ace.

"Orochimaru's here." Both said.

"I am." Said a voice.

They turned to see Orochimaru was indeed there.

That's when they heard a scream.

"That was Usopp." Said Star.

Nearby by, Usopp was suddenly covered in wounds.

"Usopp!" cried Chopper.

Luffy who was with them, realized one thing.

"Kuro! Where are you!" he yelled out.

Kuro appeared.

"It's been a long time." Said Kuro.

"Why are you here!" yelled Luffy.

"Just because the Rainbow Brigade is gone doesn't mean we can't make your lives miserable." Said Zeno appearing with Dufort.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" shouted Violet making her presence known.

That was many purple monsters appeared.

Everyone turned to Violet who smiled, "Just because the Rainbow Brigade is no longer in power doesn't' mean I can't create any more Crystal Bright." Said Violet with an evil smile.

Luffy took out his communicator.

"We have a big problem!" yelled Luffy.

"What kind of big problem?" asked Ash on the other end.

"Kuro and everyone else who's alive from the Rainbow Brigade are back!" yelled Luffy.

"What really?" asked Ash on the other end.

"Who are they?" asked Lee on the other end.

"We'll explain when we get there." Said Kiyo.

Luffy nodded and hung up his communicator.

"Get Usopp out of here." Said Luffy.

"I wouldn't do that." Said Orochimaru.

He swiped some blood on a tattoo and there was a lot snakes on deck.

All four pirate Senshi made it to the center of the center of the deck.

"Let's transform!" said Luffy.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Galaxia Galaxy Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form.

At the same time the other Senshi arrived.

"That hurt…" said Sailor Star Healer.

"Well we have to get used to it." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Zeno!" yelled Zatch.

"It's been a long time brother." Said Zeno with an evil smile.

"It's only been a couple weeks." Said Zatch with a sweat drop.

"I was trying to add drama." Said Zeno with a sweat drop.

"Oh…" said Zatch.

"Okay! We need to take out the snakes and Crystal bright." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'll take care of the snakes…" said Sailor Pallas.

"It's going to be another snake isn't it?" asked Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Pallas with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Are we even going to help?" asked Kuina.

"They aren't going to ay attention to us any more so why bother." Said Usopp.

"Aren't you supposed to unconscious?" asked Kuina.

"Yeah I thought you were." Said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"Uh…" said Usopp… who then began to play dead.

Back with fight, Sailor Pallas bit her thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

That's when a giant blue snake appeared and began to take care of all of the other snakes.

"I have had it with mother freaking snakes! On this mother freaking boat!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Everyone stared at him with sweat drops.

"Someone had to say something that." She said with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Gartner Rod Wave!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

All of the attacks hit.

That was when one of Crystal Bright aimed an attack at Sailor Neptune. When suddenly several kunai impaled it. Black Weasel jumped from the top of the Crow's nest right next to Sailor Neptune.

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"I don't know either." Said Sailor Fighter.

"He's Black Weasel… he helps us from time to time." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We don't know who is, but I have the feeling we shouldn't trust him." Said Sailor Venus.

"I'm not good with giving advise." Said Black Weasel, "But now's not the time to dwelling on what happened today involving your father. I should know…"

"Why is giving Ace advice?" whispered Sailor Galaxia.

"I think it's get the others off his trail." Said Sailor Pluto.

"I don't know if I should take your advice." Said Sailor Neptune.

That was when the Crystal Bright got up.

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Time to finish this Ash!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Both of their wands appeared and their new attacks came to them.

"Moonlight Crescent Surprise!"

"Cosmos Moonlight Crescent Surprise!"

Of them shot powerful crescent moons at the monsters, destroying them.

"So it looks like we're almost done." Said Zeno.

"So why are you here?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Like we said, before we came, we came congratulate Ace on today's news." Said Violet flinging the newspaper on to the deck.

Sailor Uranus picked it up and began to read it.

"Also we wanted you know that we're not going to hide in the Shadows… like Last time." Said Orochimaru.

That's when they all disappeared in a purple light.

There was a silence on the deck.

"Say Ace." Said Sailor Uranus, "You want to get a drink?"

"Dear god yes." Said Sailor Neptune.

Both of them detransformed and went away in a time portal.

"So…" said Neo Sailor Moon as the rest of the Senshi detransformed, "What happened?"

"Well…" said Luffy.

A few seconds later…

"WHAT!" yelled everyone else.

Lee blinked…

"Wait… who is Gold Roger?" asked Lee.

"Oh right… we have yet to tell you the story…" laughed Luffy.

Meanwhile in some bar in the Village Hidden in the Sand…

"So… everyone finally found out." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Ace, "No one seems to care."

"Everyone seems to have figured out your not Luffy's biological brother a long time ago…" said Kakashi, "Especially with Naruto and Opal… Kousagi and the Tendos…"

"Yeah… but still I don't like it bringing brought up." Said Ace.

"How do you think I like being compared to my dad." Said Kakashi, "It actually happened earlier today… one of the village elders thought I was my dad and tried to avenge her son."

"At least I don't' look like my dad." Said Ace.

"Yeah… other wise you'll get attacked by old ladies seeking revenge." Said Kakashi.

"Never say that sentence again." Said Ace.

Kakashi laughed while Ace took a shot.

"You know… I told Robin after I found what she's been though." Said Ace, "We're a lot alike."

Kakashi gave him a look.

"What?" asked Ace.

"It's nothing." Said Kakashi.

Ace sighed… at least no one really cared about it… But still… the World Government was on his tail again… and this time there would be more bounty hunter after his head. But who knew maybe it wouldn't matter… right?

Next Time: Doll feels Eido is taking himself too seriously now so she has Luffy and Naruto beat him up? Wait! What? Will those two beat him up make him understand... whatever message Doll is trying to send to Eido.


	7. I want My Idiot Back

Chapter 7: I want My Idiot Back

Naruto was shivering while eating his ramen. Apparently Neji tried to attack him.

"Okay… back up… why did Neji try to attack you?" asked Aquamarine with her eye twitching.

"He assumed I didn't tell Hinata that I was a Sailor Senshi." Said Naruto, "She and Lee are fixing the problem right now… but still…"

"Oh… over protective brother mode." Said Ruby with a nod, "Makes sense"

"Yeah… He'll calm down once he finds out I haven't been keeping it a secret from her." Said Naruto.

"That's good." Said Cerulean.

That was when Luffy entered the room.

"Luffy!" said the workers.

"How's it going Mr. M." said Aoi.

"Mr. M?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

"She's trying to seem… normal." Said Aquamarine.

"Oh… I see…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I hate it though…" muttered Aoi, "It's not me!"

"To bad!" yelled Aquamarine.

Both Naruto and Luffy watched with sweat drops.

"Say… Luffy and Naruto… I need you do a favor for me." Said Doll walking up to them.

"What?" asked Luffy and Naruto.

"Beat up Eido." Said Doll.

"What!" yelled everyone in the restaurant.

"Okay! Doll was the first of us to snap." Said Ruby.

"Funny, I had Specs." Said Amber.

"It's not like that." Said Doll, "You see it's a long story."

"Her boyfriend has gotten too serious and he's no longer the man she fell in love with." Said Sea.

Doll glared at her sister, who stuck her tongue.

"That's the reason." She said.

"But what does that have to with beating him up?" asked Luffy.

"Because you guys are some of the strongest psychical Senshi." Said Doll, "But… um… you're a little… off…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto.

"She's calling you idiots." Said Sea.

"Stop helping me!" yelled Doll.

Sea just stuck her tongue.

"So please… will you do it." Said Doll.

"So what are you trying to do exactly?" asked Luffy.

"I'm trying to teach him he could be strong but not take himself so seriously." Said Doll.

"Makes sense." Said Luffy.

"We don't want him to act like Sasuke after all." Said Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas…

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling like I want to hit Naruto." Said Sasuke.

Back in the World of Chaos…

"Okay! I have a plan, which you need to follow exactly…" said Doll with a wink.

Meanwhile in mysterious villain's HQ…

"You know that was pathetic." Said Oceania.

"Stop saying that! It's been while!" said Sora.

"You know that you've been saying that for a while." Said Terre, "You are aware that something big happened the other day and you teasing Sora made us miss that!"

"Oh really! What did we miss?" asked Oceania.

"Did you know that Ace is the son of Gold Roger… but no you had to keep teasing us! Did you know the leftovers of the Rainbow Brigade isn't going to stay in the shadows? Because I didn't." said Terre.

"Fine… fine… I'll stop teasing you." Said Oceania.

"You know what… I'm just going to use the idiots Mamodo right now! Later…" said Terre leaving.

"That was weird." Said Oceania.

"If you say so." Said Sora.

Meanwhile in some vacant lot in the World of the Mamodo Battle.

"Okay… I think we're done for today." Said Eido.

"You've changed." Said Hyde.

"Yeah… so… what." Said Eido.

"Do you want to be like Sasuke?" asked Hyde.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninjas…

"Why do I also want to hit Hyde for some reason?" thought Sasuke.

Back in the world of the Mamodo battle…

"No… I don't…" said Eido, "And what does that even mean?"

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

They looked to see there were two mysterious people dressed in cloaks, one red and one orange.

"Who are you?" asked Eido.

"That's none of your business!" said the one in the red cloak who was the taller of the two.

"We just came here to fight you!" said the shorter of the two who was in the orange cloak.

(Flashback)

Doll had transported the two into the World of the Mamodo Battle, she snapped her finger and created two cloaks.

"They will change your voices so that he cant' recognize them and are wind resistant…" said Doll.

"Are you sure these will work?" asked Naruto.

"I just created these just now… so I'm not sure." Said Doll rubbing the back of her head.

"So they will work." Said Luffy taking it as a yes.

"Uh…" said Doll with sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

"So you really want to fight?" asked Eido, "Let's do it then."

Hyde sighed… and shrugged.

"Jikirga!" read Eido.

The two dodged the attack of wind.

"Let's have some then…" said Eido.

"Wirigu!" read Eido.

That when Hyde created a green tornado, both the fighters who were indeed Naruto and Luffy sweat dropped and ran away. However it followed them.

The two split up… ad it hit Luffy!

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto with his eyes twitching.

That was when Naruto began to throw shuriken at Eido. Many of them hit.

"Who are you!" yelled Eido taking out the Shuriken.

"Angry that you did that to many friend!" shouting Naruto.

The tornado dissipated.

"I forgot that he learned two new spells." Said Luffy.

"That's okay… I did too." Said Naruto.

"We just have to keep an eye for the next spell." Said Luffy.

"Jikirdo!" read Eido.

A tunnel of wind hit Naruto… when tip disappeared he seemed to be stunned.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy.

That's when he used Gum Gum Gattling on him. Although Eido didn't really noticed what hit him… Hyde did.

"That was Luffy's attack." Thought Hyde, "Then the guy with shuriken."

That's when Hyde saw Doll watching.

"So that it. She got them to do fight him to prove that he could powerful and an idiot." Thought Hyde, "I guess she's worried about him too."

Naruto seemed to snap of it.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Naruto, "And you're not the only one who can control wind!"

That was when a wind came from Naruto that hit him sending flying. That's when Luffy delivered harsh punches to his gut.

"Who are you…" muttered Eido.

"Eido…" said a voice.

Eido looked up and saw Doll, "I'm sorry I put you though this."

"What do you mean?" asked Eido.

"Sop it was your doing." Said Hyde.

"I thought you figured it out." Said Doll with a nod.

"I don't' get it." Said Eido.

That was when Luffy and Naruto removed the hoods.

"You guys." Said Eido.

"That's right." Said Doll, "I knew these two would be a good idea. They're strong… but they're also idiots."

"Please don't call us that." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Doll kneeled down next to him, "Please stop taking your self too seriously… if you get too serious you'll just end up like Sasuke." Said Doll.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja.

"Kakashi… do you ever get the feeling like your being used an example and you want to hit them for using that example?" asked Sasuke.

"Sometime." Said Kakashi while reading his book.

"Okay… so it's not just me." Said Sasuke.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

"Okay… I won't take myself so seriously." Said Eido blushing slightly.

"Thank you!" said Doll hugging him.

"Damn it! I missed the fun." Said a voice.

That's when everyone noticed Terre.

""Of well I minds as do what I came to do." Said Terre with a shrug.

He held out his hand, and shot beam from his gem turning Hyde into a monster.

"Damn it!" shouted Eido.

He took out his communicator.

"That guy from our enemy is here and he turned Hyde into a monster!" said Eido.

"You're that place you train, right?" asked Kiyo.

"That's right." Said Eido.

"Okay! We'll meet you there!" said Setsuna.

Eido hung his communicator.

Everyone nodded.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Venus cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into Senshi form.

"All right! Use your wind!" said Terre.

That was when the Hyde Monster used the wind attack.

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The two attacks hit canceling each other out.

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attack hit… just when the other Senshi arrived.

"Setsuna! Fix it!" said the other Senshi.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Pluto who looked at Sailor Galaxia who gave the "I'm sorry" move.

"So it's Hyde right?" asked Zatch.

"Yes…" said Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop, "I'm sure I said that."

"Is another good example now that I think about it…" said Doll.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"It's nothing really." Said Doll.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi nodded.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"I am getting used to this Senshi way of fighting." Said Sailor Star.

"Uh… yeah…" said Sailor Star Fighter with a sweat drop.

"All right! I'll heal him!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Crystal Drop Healing!"

With that Hyde turned back to normal.

"We'll get you soon." Said Terre who then disappeared.

Sometime later both Doll and Eido was on a date. Eido, Naruto, Luffy and for some reason Sasuke watched them.

"So it looks like Eido's not going to stop taking himself so seriously." Said Hyde.

"That's good!" said Naruto.

"After all we don't want him to be like…" said Luffy who stopped himself when he realized Sasuke was there.

"So you were the ones that were comparing something to me." Said Sasuke using the patented Uchiha Sharingan Death Glare™.

"Uh… no… of not…" said Luffy and Naruto with a sweat drop.

"You better not." Said Sasuke.

And so Eido learned not to take himself too seriously… which would have changed his whole character if it did… And it just don't work that way… seriously,… it doesn't.

Next Time: Ash and Gang run into Barry, a rival he met awhile back. What will happen when he points out that he and Ritchie look a lot a like. Find out next time!


	8. Barry the Hyper Guy

Chapter 8: Barry the Hyper Guy

Ash and the gang were walking into a Pokémon Center.

"So how is the Chunin exam going?" asked Dawn.

"Why being that up?" asked Gary.

"Well I just though about it." Said Dawn.

"Naruto refuses to talk about it." Said Ash.

"Whenever someone brings up he tends to get depressed." Said Ash.

That's when they arrived at the Pokémon someone came out and crashed into Ash.

"Hey what's the big idea!" yelled the guy who crashed into him.

"Hey Barry." Said Ash laughing nervously.

Barry was a friend/ rival of Ash's who was pretty impatient… and that's saying it nicely. He also idolized Paul… but that's a whole other story.

"Oh Ash! It's you! How's it been?" asked Barry.

"Fine." Said Ash as Ritchie helped him up.

"Who's he?" asked Barry noticing Ritchie, "Wait let me guess! You guys are cousins or something?"

"Why would you say that?" asked Ritchie.

The way the him and Ash were standing… well… they were sitting next each other with their Pikachu's on their shoulder.

"You're not related?" asked Barry with a sweat drop, "Please tell me you guys see it."

"We do… but that doesn't mean they're related." Said Gary.

Barry sweat dropped.

Sometime later they were eating lunch in the Pokémon Center.

"So have you heard anything about Paul lately?" asked Barry.

"Well I heard I left that evil group." Said Dawn.

"I bet he was black mailed or something." Said Barry.

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Who's Paul?" whispered Ritchie.

"He's a rival of Ash's. They don't get along." Said Dawn, "In fact he even join the Rainbow Brigade for a while."

"I see." Said Ritchie.

"So how did you tow meet?" asked Barry.

"Oh we met at the Indigo Plateau" Said Ritchie.

"Did you battle?" asked Barry.

"Yeah… but it could have gone better." Sighed Ash.

"Ash doesn't' like talking about it." Said Brock.

"So you mean that wasn't an internet rumor about you owning a Charizard that wouldn't listen to you?" asked Barry.

Ash began to sweat drop.

"No… it wasn't a rumor." Sighed Ash.

"I see…" said Barry with a sweat drop, Barry turned to Ritchie, "How about a Pokémon Battle?"

"Sure!" said Ritchie.

Meanwhile in the villain's HQ, Sora was looking at a Crystal Ball.

"So… it looks like you're actuclly planning something." Said Oceania.

"In order to get a good monster one must know if the Sailor Senshi are with someone that would really surprise them." Said Sora with a smirk.

"That's not a bad plan." Said Oceania with a smirk, "But why a crystal ball?"

Sora shrugged, "I guess I'm a sucker for old school." She said wit ha laugh.

That's when she saw Ash and his friends getting ready for a battle.

"Oh it's him…" said Sora, "He could be useful."

"Who?" asked Oceania then saw it was Barry, "Oh that weird hyper guy. Yeah. I guess that that would be a pretty good choice!"

"I don't know… he seems a little too hyper." Said Terre appearing.

"I'm still going to do it." Said Sora, "I'm kind of bored."

Sora disappeared from the HQ and the other two shrugged and went about their business.

Meanwhile at the Center's Battle Field.

"Okay! This is a one on one battle!" said Brock.

"All right! I'll choose first! Go Empoleon!" called out Barry.

"Go! Sparky!" called out Ritchie.

"All right!" yelled Barry.

"How stereotypical." Muttered Sora who was sitting on the roof, "I was hopping to see more talking about how you two look the same oh well."

"Okay! Who are you!" yelled Barry.

"That doesn't matter when you're my slave." Said Sora jumped down off the roof, she shined her gem onto Barry turning him into a monster.

That was when Empoleon glared at Sora and used Hydro Pump on her. She stopped and shot a ball of energy that him! Knocking him down!

"Well… Senshi… want to try something?" asked Sora with an evil smile.

Ash, Gary and Ritchie all glared at her.

"Well aren't you going to try it?" she asked.

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into Senshi form.

Neo Sailor Moon took out her communicator.

"A friend of mine was just turned into a monster! WE need at much help as we can." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

That was when the other Senshi arrived in a pile.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Saturn.

The Senshi got up from the giant pile.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

The Barry Monster aimed a water attack at them, which they dodged.

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

Both attacks hit the Barry monster… it seemed to effect it at first… then seemed to shake it off.

"It had no effect?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Wow… I wasn't excepting that." Said Sora with an evil smirk.

"I wonder…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "You guys! Do you think you can use Electrical Attack on him?"

"Okay!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"On it." Said Sailor Juno.

"You ready Zatch?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Zatch who had come along, nodded.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

"Pikachu!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sparky!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Use Thunder Bolt!"

All of the attack hit the Barry monster… and it worked!

"What?" asked Sora.

"He used a water attack, which meant that like his first Pokémon it was a water type." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay…" said Sora confused by the logic.

"Okay! I'll handle things from here on out." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Galaxia Healing!"

The healing move worked.

"Damn it!" yelled Sora who disappeared.

"Good it's over." Said Sailor Galaxia, she then took a pen, walked over to the unconscious Barry and began to sang, "Doodle, doodle, doodley doodle."

"Um… Star… why are you doing that?" asked Dawn.

"Uh… no reason…" laughed Sailor Galaxia.

"Is it because he's a fan of Paul?" asked Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Galaxia sighed… "Yes…" she said.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

Sometime later after everyone left and the other Senshi other than Star (who was forced to stay to explain herself.) left… Barry began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"That woman did something to you that made you pass out." Said Gary whop couldn't help but to laugh at Barry's face.

"What's so funny?" asked Barry.

Dawn held up a mirror and he saw his face.

"What happened!" yelled Barry.

"I drew on your face." Said Star.

"Who are you?" asked Barry who was confused.

"A friends of theirs." Said Star, "Can I go home now?"

"Why did you do it?" asked Barry.

"Because I felt like it." Said Star, "Can I please go home now."

"Sure…" sighed Gary.

"Yays!" said Star leaving.

"That was weird." Said Barry, "Hey where's Empoleon?"

"The woman injured it, Nurse Joy is taking of it." Said Ash.

Barry ran so fast to see if his Pokémon was okay that he tripped and walked into a wall.

"Well… that was an interesting… day…" said Ritchie unsure what to say.

"Are you getting used to the way things work?" asked Dawn.

"A little…" said Ritchie.

And so… nothing… really happened… huh… weird… Well… that's it for this chapter… Later…

Next Time: The Finals of the Chunin Exam draws closer as the ninjas in the finals train harder. Will Naruto work up his courage that he can cheer on Lee and Sakura? Find out next time!


	9. Super Ninja Mood Swings

Chapter 9: Super Ninja Mood Swings

Naruto stared at the floor and sighed. A lot has happened recently… of course he was a little depressed, if only he was allowed to participate.

Sure he was supposed to be on a training trip but due to a massive change of plans, things changed. Sure he was the son of one of the Hokages and that he gave home to the two other village leaders. But to fair the last Chunin Exams, he did win a fight by digging though the ground and upper cutting someone.

"Naruto… it's okay." Said Hinata comforting her boy friend.

"I know…" said Naruto, "But Shibuki just arrived."

"Who?" asked Hinata.

"It's the leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." Said Sasuke, "Has Naruto told you the story."

"He has." Said Hinata with a nod.

"Did he tell you the funny parts?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"What funny parts?" asked Hinata.

"Don't tell her that!" yelled Naruto getting out of his funk.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"Because it's embarrassing!" yelled Naruto.

"Well I can see your better." Said Arashi.

Naruto then went back into the fetal position.

"Why couldn't that thing that Tempo did cheer me up?" asked Naruto.

Long story short, Kankuro and Neji got the other leaf Genin to make fun of Sasuke, Lee and Naruto Dr. Tempo (as Hakushi) showed up and turned them all into girls for a few days… that pretty much covers it.

"I'm going for a walk…" muttered Naruto.

Hinata followed him.

Outside, Hinata walked with Naruto.

"Naruto… I know you would have made into the finals." Said Hinata.

"Please… don't say anything like that." Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry…" said Hinata.

"So still mopping I see." Said Kiba walking up to him with Akamaru, "Honestly… you can wait until next time, can't you? I mean I didn't' make it to the finals."

"You didn't make in last time either." Said Naruto.

"That's because you farted in my face." Said Kiba.

"Well at least I don't look like my sister if I turn into a girl." Said Naruto.

"Opal's not even related to you by blood." Said Kiba, "And we swore! We would not bring it up."

"The deal was "What happens in the Chunin Exam, stays at the Chunin exam."" Said Naruto, "It's sill the Chunin exam."

Naruto and Kiba began to glare at each other.

"Please stop." Begged Hinata.

Akamaru barked at them trying to stop them.

"So, the rumor is true, the Leaf Genin were turned into girls." Said a voice.

They all turned to see a dark skinned girl with bright green hair and pink eyes, around her arm was the headband for the Village Hidden in the Water Fall.

Kiba gaped, "You're the girl that beat me." He said.

"Fu was it?" asked Hinata.

"That's right." Said the girl with a nod.

Fu looked at Naruto, "You're Naruto right?" she asked, "You don't look like much."

"Yeah I am." Said Naruto staring at her.

"Oh hey Naruto." Said Shibuki appearing behind Fu.

"Hey Shibuki." Said Naruto… who then became dressed and went into the fetal position.

"So… I take he's still depressed about it." said Shibuki.

"Naruto… it's about lunch time. How about we go out for ramen." Said Hinata.

That snapped Naruto out of his depression.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Naruto.

"Can I come too?" asked Fu and Kiba at the same time.

They then glared at each other.

Shibuki laughed, "You four should go on a double date." Said Shibuki, "IT will be good for you Fu."

"Fine… but I'm only doing because you think it's a good idea." Muttered Fu.

And so the five plus one dog headed to the ramen place.

"That was unexpected." Said who was sitting on a nearby roof.

"Yeah… it was." Said Shibuki.

Gaara jumped down, "So you think those two will become friends?" he asked.

"Probably…" said Shibuki, "But what I wasn't expecting was her and Kiba."

"Well it did happen between my sister and Shikamaru." Said Gaara.

"We are not dating!" shouted Temari who happened to be walking by with Shikamaru.

Both Gaara and Shibuki sweat dropped… deciding it was a good idea to not point out that she was with Shikamaru.

Meanwhile in the mysterious HQ, Oceania was thinking.

"I'll think I'll go with him." Said Oceania.

"With who?" asked Terre.

"Shibuki, the leader of the Waterfall Village." Said Oceania.

"You are aware Fu is there… right…" said Sora.

"She's like Gaara, use her at a later date." Said Oceania.

"When is the next time we'll be able to use her?" asked Sora.

"I don't know… but she needs to be used later." Said Oceania.

"Fine… whatever… it's your choice…" said Sora.

"So… wait…" said Terre.

"Not today." Said Oceania.

"Okay… that's good." Said Terre.

And so Oceania disappeared.

Meanwhile at the ramen place in the Village Hidden in Sand.

"Oh that's nice that you two came back to cheer on your team mate." Said Fu to Kiba and Hinata.

"Yeah." Said Hinata, "Also Neji is my cousin so… I'm also here to cheer him on."

"Naruto's team mate Sakura is also here." Said Kiba.

"You're team mate with her?" asked Fu.

"What did she do?" asked Naruto.

"She faced off against off one of my team mates in the preliminaries, she beat him up then afterwards offered to heal him after the fight was over." Said Fu.

"I have to say, Sakura's match was awesome." Said Kiba.

"I have to agree with you on that." Said Fu.

"So did your team mates come to cheer you on?" asked Naruto.

"No… they hate me." Said Fu gritting her teeth, "I have no friends other than Shibuki and the only reason why is because he's the village leader. I'm basically the village outcast."

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"That's none of your business." Said muttered Fu, "I should be glad that I became fast friends with the Kazekage. Then again I'm not surprised we did."

Akamaru barked.

"You're right…" he whispered.

"What was that about?" asked Fu glaring at Kiba.

"He says you smell like insects." Said Kiba, "It was nothing like that I swear."

"Okay…" said Fu blinking then remembered, "Oh right… you're teammates with Aburame. Just please don't ask why I smell like beetles okay…"

"Fine…" muttered Kiba.

"So Hinata…" whispered Naruto.

Hinata nodded knowing what Naruto was going to ask.

Elsewhere in the village Shibuki was walking alone.

"So you're Shibuki, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall right?" asked a voice.

Shibuki turned to see Oceania.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"No one you need to know about." Said Oceania.

She then lifted her arm showing the gem of her hand, she shot a beam from it, turning Shibuki into a monster.

Nearby Lee and Guy were running though the streets, training when they hear Shibuki scream.

"What was that?" asked Lee.

"I don't know Lee. But we should check it out." Said Guy.

The two of them ran over to see what it was, both of them gasped at what they saw.

"It is you." Said Lee narrowing his eyes at Oceania.

"That's right Star Healer…" said Oceania with a smirk.

Back at the ramen stand Fu stared at Naruto while he ate.

"Is… is this normal…" said Fu with a sweat drop.

"Yeah it is…" said Kiba.

That's when Naruto's communicator began to ring.

"Oh man…" muttered Naruto, "I have to go, I'll be back in 10 minutes! I swear."

"I really don't get him." Said Fu.

"I don't get you. "said Kiba, "You're nice one second then rude and sarcastic the next. What's with you."

Fu began to glare at Kiba.

Nearby Naruto answered his communicator.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Oceania has attacked someone in the Village Hidden in the Sand." Said Lee on the other end.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Naruto who hung up the communicator.

He jumped to the rooftop.

"Venus Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

He transformed into Sailor Venus fortunately, someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop is such a common sight in Ninja villages that everyone ignored it. Sailor Venus arrived at the scene just when Sailor Pallas and Sailor Uranus did. Lee had also transformed into Sailor Start Healer.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"That had to hurt." Said Guy with a sweat drop as he watched the other Senshi arrived in the pile.

"I have turned the leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall into my monster! Now he will make you pay." Said Oceania.

"But he's not a Kage level." Pointed out Sailor Uranus.

"I know… but shut up…" muttered Oceania, "Now attack."

The Shibuki monster sent out was a water attack.

"Again! That's twice in a row that we had a water attack." Saied Sailor Jupiter.

"Well… um… I won't say anything…" said Oceania.

"All right! Just like time." Said Sailor Juno.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

"Pikachu!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sparky!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Use Thunderbolt!" said both of them.

All of the lighting attacks hit the Shibuki monster.

"Galaxia Healing!"

The healing move hit the Shibuki monster turning him back.

"That was odd yet easy." Said Sailor Venus.

"Damn it! I should have went with someone else…" muttered Oceania who disappeared.

Naruto detransformed and ran off.

"Sorry… but I'm on a double date with Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"Who would he be on a double date with?" asked Sailor Uranus as she detransformed.

"Probably with Temari and Shikamaru." Said Ash who had sense detransformed back.

"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Temari from the distance.

"That was odd…" said Star.

"You said it." Said Ace.

Naruto got back in less than a minute… and so 20 bowls later… the "double" date was over.

"Hey Naruto…" said Fu before everyone could part ways, "I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay… sure…" said Naruto blinking.

Sometime later, Naruto and Fu were in a very private location… the roof of the hotel the guests were staying at.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Gaara… Gaara told me that I should tell you about my secret." Said Fu.

"Secret?" asked Naruto.

Fu took a breath, "You see… the reason why I'm the village outcast… is that… well I have a demon inside me." Said Fu.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The 7 tailed Rhinoceros Beetle…" said Fu, "When I was born it was sealed inside me…"

"I see…" said Naruto.

"You better not tell anyone especially not Kiba." Said Fu.

"So you do like Kiba." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Fu sweat dropped, "Okay… I will admit that…" said Fu blushing, "Just… please…"

"It's all right… really…." Said Naruto, "I know how you feel."

"You do… how?" asked Fu.

"There's a reason why Gaara told you to tell me." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Then you…" said Fu.

"I have the 9 tailed demon fox." Said Naruto.

"Oh… wow…" said Fu.

"Hey! We can be friends even if we live in different villages." Said Naruto, "I'm friends with Gaara and his family, I'm friends with Shibuki too... so it doesn't matter."

"I see…" said Fu.

The two shook hands.

"But the way Naruto… I have to ask you another question." Said Fu.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"That you farted in Kiba's face at the last Chunin exams?" asked Fu laughing.

"Why that…" muttered Naruto, "Kiba!" he yelled loud enough.

Elsewhere in town… Kiba heard this and was laughing.

"Heh… I win…" he laughed.

And so with the Chunin exams Naruto made a special new friend… and Kiba… and Fu… well that's very, very weird… right?

Next Time: When Shampoo is targeted, the final Star Light is found! Who is it? And how he know Ranma? Meanwhile the Chunin exams draws to a close? Who became a Chunin? Find out next time!

A/N: I don't know why... really... I don't know why but I picture Fu and Kiba together... I know it's weird... really weird... but still...


	10. Sailor Blind Duck

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 10: Sailor Blind Duck

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Chunin exam drew to a close. All four of the Leaf Village Ninja and Fu were all promoted.

"I would like to offer all of you the vests of the Chunin." Offered Tsunade.

The only one that took it was Lee who cried with joy.

Everyone shuddered at the thought… indeed the transformation was complete… he was now a true Guy Clone.

Everyone once again cheered.

Sometime later in the World of Chaos, Lee was eating curry in the snack shack as a celebration with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Lee's no look scares me…" said Amber.

Aquamarine whacked her in the head with a book.

"We don't comment on it." Said Aquamarine.

That was when Ranma came into in the cafe.

"Hey!" said Ranma who then noticed Lee's new look, "Oh… you're now a Chunin…"

"Yes! I passed the exam!" said Lee with pride.

"That's good." Said Ranma taking a seat next to Naruto.

That was when suddenly Ranma was hit by a bike… Shampoo was riding it… of course it was the only person who would drive a bike in doors.

"Ranma you go on date?" asked Shampoo.

"Uh… Shampoo. You know the rules in this place right?" asked Aquamarine.

"That's right! Rule Number 1: You do not talk about the Snack Shack! Rule Number 2: You do not talk about the Snack Shack!" said Aoi.

Everyone stared at Aoi with sweat drops.

"I always wanted to say that…" laughed Aoi.

"That joke is so old." Said Aquamarine.

"You know this place is neutral ground which means nothing involving fighting, dating or beating up Ranma…" said Cerulean.

"Good job Cerulean! You're great at this job!" cheered Aoi.

"And you're not!" said Ruby.

That was when Sasuke was suddenly hugged by Mousse.

"Oh Shampoo! Go on a date with me instead!" yelled Mousse.

That's when Sasuke punched Mousse in the face.

"I'm not Shampoo!" yelled Sasuke.

Mousse at on his glasses, "Oh… you're Sasuke… right?" asked Mousse.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke.

Mousse turned to Ranma.

"So… you're here too." Said Mousse.

"Neutral Ground!" yelled Ruby.

"If you get into a fight we're going to have to kick you out." Said Aquamarine, "Do you understand?"

Aquamarine has an angry aura around her that made everyone sacred.

Both Mousse and Shampoo nodded and ordered some food and began eat silently.

"That's good." Said Aquamarine.

"You know… sometimes is feels like I don't know you." said Ruby.

Meanwhile in the Mysterious HQ…

"I'm going to turn Shampoo into a Jaku." Said Oceania, "You think it's a good time?"

"It's a good time." Said Sora.

"Go for it." Said Terre with a shrug.

"All right! I will." Said Oceania.

Oceania left to go turn her target into a monster.

Meanwhile Shampoo was making a devilry run.

"Shampoo!" called out Mousse.

"What you want? I'm busy." Said Shampoo.

"When you're done! Please go on a date with me." Said Mousse.

Shampoo glared at Mousse.

"Just throw the dog a bone." Said a voice.

They turned to see Oceania leaning on a light pole.

"Who are you?" asked Mousse.

"Doesn't matter… but the Shampoo standing here right now… is going to wish she threw you a bone a long time ago…" said Sora with an evil smirk.

Shampoo glared at Sora who just smirked, she lifted up her hand. And shot a beam from it… turning Shampoo into a monster (with a cat theme by the way).

In the World of Pirates… Star was looking at her Bracelet.

"I hope that the Maker isn't in this world… I love it here too much…" thought Star, that was when it began to flash.

"No way!" she said, "Luffy! Zoro! Ace! The Last Starlight has been found!"

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Mouse glared at Oceania who just smiled evilly.

"What did you Shampoo?" asked Mousse.

"I just turned in our Jaku." Said Oceania with an evil smile.

"Why you…" growled Mousse.

Sora pushed Mousse away like it was nothing.

"Right now you don't have a purpose…" said Oceania with an evil smile.

That was when there was a light. The Pirate Senshi appeared, transformed.

"Already?" asked Oceania blinking.

"Didn't you attack last time?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yeah… I did… so what?" asked Oceania.

That was when Sailor Galaxia produced the final transformation time for Sailor Star Maker, she tossed it at Mousse.

"Place this on your ear and say "Maker Star Power! Make-up!"" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Why?" asked Mousse.

"Just do it!" yelled the other Pirate Senshi.

"Maker Star Power! Make-up!"

Mousse's hair grew longer and turned brown and where most of it was put into a ponytail his glasses disappeared (and gave him perfect eye site in Senshi form… and Senshi form only), his clothes changed to a black hot pants bikini, with the straps being purple. He also gained long black gloves and boots, three studded dog collars appeared on his neck appeared on his neck while purple arm guards appeared on his arms above his gloves. A golden beaded tiara appeared on his forehead with a star in the center. Of course the biggest change he was now a she.

"What just happened!" yelled Mousse, AKA Sailor Star Maker.

"We'll explain later! It will be fine." Sailor Galaxia.

"I just called everyone else." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Good!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"So what you found one of the Senshi you were looking for." Said Oceania.

That was when the Shampoo monster aimed an attack at them.

"Use "Star Gentle Uterus!" said Sailor Galaxia.

Everyone sweat dropped at the attack name.

"That my attack… seriously?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Yeah… I know… it's weird…" said Sailor Galaxia, "And kind of dirty… but just use it. It will come to you…"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Blue energy created many balls of light that hit the Shampoo monster, injured her.

"That's the attack!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see, that the other Senshi had arrived, it was Sailor Jupiter who said that.

"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Star Maker who then realized something, "Wait! Are we going to kill her!"

"Don't worry…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "We're just weakening her in order to heal her."

"Okay…" said Sailor Star Maker.

"Okay, just a few more attacks." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attack hit the Shampoo Monster.

"Neo Moon Crystal Drop Healing!"

With that the fight was over.

"Damn it! We'll be back soon!" said Oceania who then disappeared.

"Okay! What's going on!" yelled Sailor Star Maker, "And how do I change back!"

"Just focus." Said Sailor Jupiter turning back into Ranma.

"You!" yelled Sailor Star Maker.

"Great…" muttered Ranma with a sweat drop.

That was when a random splash of water hit both Ranma and Sailor Star Maker, Ranma stared at the newly made Sailor Senshi who had turned into a duck.

"So it's you Mousse." Said Ranma-Chan.

That was when the duck launched several knives at him and the boy turned girl, as the other Senshi turned back.

"Okay… shows over… nothing else to see." Said Star.

"We need to schedule a meeting." Said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "We also need a place to have since we're still in the Sand Village and we can't use my house…"

Sometime later at the Cat Café, Shampoo was fine… and she was laughing extremely hard… why? Because she just found out that Mousse was the last Sailor Senshi…

"I… I can't believe… Mousse is last Sailor Senshi!" laughed Shampoo.

"I know… it is quite funny." Said Cologne with a smirk.

Mousse was pouting on the other hand… he wasn't expecting for her of all people to know.

"This could prove interesting to the Senshi Dynamic." Said cologne laughing as well.

"So long have you known about the Sailor Senshi?" asked Mousse.

"For a long time… since the end of the first battle." Said Cologne, "I believe right now this is the 5th big battle."

Mousse sweat dropped… he could believe that Ranma and Ryoga had been doing it for that long.

And so the final Starlight was found… and things could prove interesting from here on out… with all three Star Lights found…

Next Time: The Senshi discus what will happen now that they found all three Star Lights. Meanwhile Ace learns what Star would have done with a Senshi was from the World of Pirates. What will happen, find out next time!


	11. Star’s Back Up Plan

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, I will say this now, Ace will not die in this story... I repeat, Ace will not die! Unless there's one of those all of the Senshi die then comes back to life... but I'm not counting that. Remember... there's a certain chain of events in this time line that lead to the opposite of what happened in canon (Ace never fought Black Beard on that island, because of that he was never arrested, he wasn't arrested, so Luffy didn't have to go save him, Luffy didn't go save him... well you know the rest.)

If anyone reading this haven't heard... well... yeah... sorry for being the messenger... um enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11: Star's Back Up Plan

IT was a very important meeting due to finding out Mousse is Sailor Star Maker… it know meant they found all three Sailor Star Lights.

Right now was a meeting in the Dojo… due to the fact that they couldn't go to the Naruto's house for the meeting.

"And what's going on." Said Ash.

"That sounds so unbelievable." Said Mousse.

"But you already transformed…" pointed out Star.

"And you saw us detransform." Said Ranma.

"And there's the fact that Shampoo confirmed it." Said Ryoga.

Mousse sweat dropped.

Naruto checked his watch.

"We have to get going. We're heading back to the Leaf Village." Said Naruto.

"You guys go on. I'll meet you later." Said Kakashi.

That was when Naruto began to drag him away.

"Now's not the time to be late." Muttered Sasuke, "You'll just make everyone worry."

"What was that about?" asked Mousse.

"You'll eventually find out." Sighed Ritchie.

Ritchie had at least once experienced Kakashi's perpetual lateness.

"Sharpen your weapons." Muttered Ranma.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mousse.

"You'll know when it happens." Said Ryoga.

"We should go too." Said Luffy.

"The woman will just complain." Muttered Zoro.

"Later." Said Ace.

Star just smiled and waved.

About a minute later they arrived back on the Thousand Sunny.

Star decided to go to the Garden, since Robin was there, it was alone time.

She stretched out smiled and said, "I'm so glad I didn't' have to become a teacher!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ace appearing next to her.

That scared her so much she punched him… bad idea…

"My… hand…" she cried out.

"Are you okay?" asked Ace.

"You die in the canon universe!" yelled Star.

"What?" asked Ace.

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking strait… with the pain." Said Star.

"Okay…" said Ace with a giant sweat drop.

Ace noticed that Star's hand was already healing.

"It's a benefit of being a combination of Sailor Senshi and thousands of years old." Said Star.

"I see…" said Ace.

The two stood in silence.

"So what were talking about?" asked Ace.

"Well I guess I don't need to keep this a secret." Said Star, "If one of the Star Lights were here I would have became a teacher."

"And you didn't want to be one?" asked Ace.

"No way!" shouted Star, "Do you know how hard it would have been for me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ace.

"I've been alone for a very long time." Said Star, "I'm not good with people… that why I blurt out weird things all the time. I'm not used to talking to people."

"Like that thing about me ding?" asked Ace.

"Yeah… I felt that was too soon." Said Star.

"What?" asked Ace.

"Nothing." Laughed Star, "Really, I upset that… that's all."

"I don't want to know what goes on inside of you head." Said Ace with a big sweat drop.

"No you don't." said Star sticking her tongue out.

Meanwhile in the mysterious HQ of the enemy, the three stood in front of the mysterious leader.

"So the three Star Lights have been found?" asked the mysterious leader.

"Yes…" said Sora, "They have."

"I have a plan… but it will take time to set it up. For now just make their lives miserable." Said the mysterious leader.

The three of them bowed, and left.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sora.

"I say we just play rock paper scissors until one of us comes on top and who ever winds will go to fight the Senshi." Said Oceania.

Terre was the one who won this little tournament.

"I'm going to see if my theory is correct about Chopper… it certainly would be interesting if it's true…" said Terre.

"No your not." Said Oceania.

"That's right! Chopper being saved for later." Said Sora.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Terre.

"I thought you knew." Said Oceania.

Terre muttered under breath, "Fine… I'll get Usopp out of the way then."

"Yeah, go ahead." Both of them said bushing him off.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…

Usopp was working on one of his inventions.

"Well, well isn't it the weakest member of the crew?" asked Terre, "trying to invent something to make you less useless?"

Usopp turned, but Terre shot a beam of light from his palm.

Above deck they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Ace.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about it." Said Star.

Both Star and Ace jumped down from the garden, and headed to the door.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I have a really bad feeling about what' going on bellow deck." Said Star.

The three of them entered Usopp's Factory to find he was turned into a monster with Terre standing next to him.

"So you figured it out." Said Terre, "Good for you."

All of them glared at him.

Star took out her communicator and called everyone.

"Terre just turned Usopp into a monster" said Star.

"Who's Usopp?" asked Mousse overt the communicator.

"He's a member of Luffy's pirate crew." Explained Ritchie.

"Oh… okay." Said Mousse.

Star nodded and hung up her communicator, as the two Senshi with her nodded.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Galaxia Galaxy Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their Senshi form, just as Sailor Juno came from the deck and the other Senshi arrived.

"Well, this is going to be interesting, now that I have the sharpshooter with me… I won't be able to miss a shot." Said Terre.

That was when Sailor Galaxia was shot by the Usopp monster using a strange sling shot like device.

"Star!" shouted Sailor Neptune.

"I'm fine…" said Star holding her arm.

"That was just a practice shot." Said Terre with an evil smirk.

That was when the Usopp monster shot both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Ash!" shouted Sailor Star Fighter.

"Kousagi!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Shoot them all down!" shouted Terre.

The first one the Usopp monster shot was Sailor Neptune, which had no effect.

"Oh right… he ate a Logia Devil Fruit…" said Terre.

"So attacks don't effect him?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"In certain cases yes, attacks to effect him." Said Sailor Uranus.

"All right! Ace you should get the first hit!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Neptune nodded.

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The attack hit…

"There still need more attacks to weaken him enough!" said Sailor Galaxia getting up.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All of the attacks hit, that was when Sailor Galaxia got up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm fine… just a graze." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Galaxia Healing!"

The monster when back to being Usopp.

"Damn it." Muttered Terre who disappeared.

"Ash are you all right?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I'm fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Me too." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"That's good." Said Sailor Galaxia turning back as did the other Senshi.

"Hey I have an idea." Said Kousagi, "Let's give Mousse a tour of the ship."

"That's a great idea! Come on Mousse! I'll give you the tour." Said Luffy.

"Luffy won't take no for an answer…" said Ranma, "So just do it."

Sometime later, Luffy was fighting Duck Mousse. And just about everyone watched.

"So… what happened?" asked Vivi.

"Mousse got upset with Luffy when a random wave hit him." Said Star, "I think… I don't speak duck."

They all sweat dropped as Duck Mousse three knives at Luffy.

"Um… Ranma…" said Ace.

"Don't ask me… I don't know where they come from." Said Ranma.

Star laughed at the sight… after all living on this ship was way better than becoming a teacher, that was for sure.

Next Time: Team Rocket tried to kidnap Pikachu and Sparky, what else is new? How about Sora trying to figure out a way to turn Jessie or James into a monster with out letting them know about the Sailor Senshi. Well that's going to be interesting for sure.


	12. Team Rocket’s Rocking

Chapter 12: Team Rocket's Rocking

IT was just a normal day in the world of Pokémon… the sun was shining.

That was when both Pikachu and Sparky were snatched by a big metal hand.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

"Sparky!" shouted Ritchie.

That's when heard crazy laughter.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing Chaos at a break neck pace."

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet."

"When everything worse is our work is compete"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket… "

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime-mime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

Indeed it was Team Rocket in their Meowth shaped Balloon.

"Oh looks like we have a two for one deal today." Said Jessie.

"Two Pikachus for the price of one." Said James.

"Go Staraptor!" called out Ash.

"Go Rose!" called out Ritchie calling out a Tailow.

"Staraptor! Get Pikachu and Sparky!" called out Ash.

That was when Staraptor attacked the hand and rescued the two Pikachus.

"Rose! Pop that balloon!" shouted Ritchie.

Rose did so, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!"

"Let's get going." Said Ash.

"I'm so used to Bret and Cassidy." Said Ritchie.

Elsewhere…

"It's Butch!" yelled Butch.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Cassidy.

"I don't know…" said Butch who was confused.

Meanwhile, in the HQ… Sora, Terre and Oceana were coming up with ideas of hard people to go after.

"Okay… here's a good one" said Sora, "Trying to turn one of the members of team rocket that always follows them… but here's the kicker. Not letting them know about who the Sailor Senshi really are."

"Okay! You win!" said Terre.

"I can't think of anything better." Said Oceania.

"That mean you have to do it to prove yourself." Said both of them.

"Oh wow! That's going to be a challenge but I'm up for it." Said Sora, "I'm going to beat all of your ideas!"

She left, causing both of them sweat drop.

"That one was way better than mine…" sighed Oceania.

"Sure… doing it underwater to a Fishman isn't that challenging." Said Terre.

"Please don't remind me…" sighed Oceania.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon, Team Rocket landed in some trees.

"Why is that there are two main twerps now!" yelled Jessie.

"I don't know… don't ask me." Sighed James.

"Sorry… but that's a secret." Said a voice.

They looked down and saw Sora.

"Who are you?" asked Meowth.

"That's none of your business…" said Sora, "And what's with the Brooklyn accent? I thought you were from Hollywood."

Meowth fell though the trees.

"That had to hurt." Said Sora.

Jessie jumped though the trees.

"Who are you any ways." Said Jessie.

"The names Sora." Said Sora, "And I can help you catch that Pikachu."

James fell though the trees landing on Jessie.

"How can you help us?" asked James.

"And why?" asked Jessie.

"Why? It's not your business…" said Sora, "I have my reasons and they're personal"

"Do you have a grudge on the twerps?" asked Jessie.

"Not really." Said Sora.

"Then why are you helping us?" asked James.

"I said it's personal." Said Sora glaring at them, the glare was so intense they slinked away a little.

"She's scarier than Jess." Said Meowth.

"I heard that!" yelled Jessie.

Meanwhile with Ash and the gang they were eating lunch.

"So I heard that they got back to the village." Said Dawn, referring to those that went to the Chunin exam.

"Yeah… Tsunade ordered Jiraiya to do some more research for the village." Laughed Ash.

"So wait… what did she mean?" asked Ritchie who learned in his short time that when the word "research" was used with Jiraiya, it meant peeping.

"I'm sure she meant checking up on the Akatsuki and other things like that." Said Gary.

"The Akatsuki?" asked Ritchie.

"I guess we having told you yet, the Akatsuki are a group of Evil Ninja. We're not sure what they're goals are… but they are the enemies of the leaf." Explained Gary.

"I think I heard about them… isn't Sasuke's brother a member?" asked Dawn.

"Sasuke's brother?" asked Ritchie.

"I think you should more about Sasuke's brother later." Said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

Ritchie was confused but decided to learn for himself.

Elsewhere in the forest, Team Rocket calmed down.

"Now do you want me to help you?" asked Sora.

The trio nodded, as Sora took out a coin.

"Heads or tails… Jessie chooses." Said Sora.

"How is this going to work?" asked James.

"I flip the coin, and I give whoever wins a massive power up." Said Sora, "What I will give will give you powers beyond your wildest dreams."

Both Jessie and James had daydreams about what they could with their powers.

"So what will it be?" asked Sora.

"Heads." Said Jessie.

Sora flipped the coin and it came out heads.

"All right! I win!" said Jessie.

"Figures as much." Said James.

"Great Jessie is going to have super powers." Mumbled Meowth.

"All right! Stand there." Said Sora pointing in some random direction.

Jessie stood where she pointed.

"This may be very painful." Said Sora showing her gem, she sent out a beam from the gem, turning Jessie into a monster, shocking James and Meowth.

"You turned her into a monster!" yelled James.

"I gave her great powers… but she no longer be who she was... and her will is mine to control… and the effects… they last… well they last possibly forever." Explained Sora with an extremely evil smile, that gave Meowth and James not only the shiver but made them hug each other.

"How dare you do that to Jessie!" yelled James.

Elsewhere in the forest Ash's group heard that yell.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ash.

"It sounded like James." Said Brock.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Said Gary.

Ash and Ritchie nodded and headed to where the yell came from.

"Hey wait!" said Dawn.

"If were I to guess, I would say it Senshi business." Said Brock.

"It makes sense." Said Dianna.

"Oh yeah… I forgot you could talk." Said Dawn with a sweat drop.

"That's not nice." Said Dianna.

"We should catch up," said Brock.

"Right." Said Dianna and Dawn.

Back with Team Rocket.

"I wonder if they heard that." Thought Sora.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

She turned to see Ash's group show up.

"It's the twerps!" shouted James and Meowth.

"As you can see I turned Jessie into a monster." Said Sora, "What are you going to do about it."

"Should we transformed…" whispered Ash.

"Attack them now!" shouted Sora.

That was the Jessie monster created a snake tail and sent Ash, Gary and Ritchie flying.

"That took care of those three." Said Sora with an evil smile.

In some nearby trees.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine." Said Ritchie.

"So am I." said Gary.

"That's weird though…" said Ash.

"Let's just transformed… Team Rocket won't know it's us." Said Gary.

"Right." Said Ash.

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their Senshi form.

Sailor Saturn contacted the other Senshi. Which got there right away.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Star Fighter with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Saturn.

The other Senshi got untangled.

"All right! Let's go!" said neo Sailor Moon.

The other Sailor Senshi nodded.

Back where the fight was going on, James and Meowth began to hide behind Dawn and Brock.

"I bet that you won't be win against me." Said Sora.

"That's what you think…" said a voice.

That was when the other Sailor Senshi arrived.

"The Sailor Senshi!" yelled James.

"What are they doing here?" asked Meowth.

"That girl is our enemy and she turned innocent people into monsters…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Well usually…"

"Jessie is far from innocent." Said James.

"That's right." Said Meowth nodding.

"You know you didn't' have to call everyone." Said Sailor Juno, "This fight is going to be a piece of cake."

"You said that right." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Supreme Thunder Canon!"

Sailor Juno unleashed her attack, but the Jessie monster sent it right back, hitting Sailor Juno and sending her flying into a tree.

"How is that possible?" asked Sailor Mars.

"This monster has the ability of all of her Pokémon." Explained Sora, "Which means the powers of Wobbuffet as well."

"Wobbuffet?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"What is that?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"It's a Pokémon that can send attacks back." Explained Brock.

"Though a small amount damage can get though." Explained Sailor Saturn, "Not only that but when it sent flying back the moves are doubled…"

"Doubled?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"This is really bad." Said Sailor Star Healer.

"Don't worry… I'm sure that if we use as many attacks on it will work." Said Sailor Venus.

"Okay… I'm up for that." Said Sailor Mars.

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

All of the attack hit but came back to them sending them all flying.

"That worked…" said Sailor Galaxia sarcastically with a sweat drop.

"Leave it them." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"There is no way you can beat me! Finish them off!" said Sora.

The Jessie monster was about attack again… but then she could move.

"What happened?" asked James.

That was when Black Weasel jumped down.

"Remember the attacks got though." Said Black Weasel, "She can be healed."

"Okay!" said Neo Sailor Moon getting what Black Weasel meant.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

The healing move attack turned them monster back to Jessie, James and Meowth picked up Jessie, ran away while shouting "Team Rocket's Fleeing Once Again!"

"Oh well." Said Sora, "But it was easier than I thought it would be."

Sora disappeared…

"Thank you Black Weasel." Said Neo Sailor Moon with a bow.

Black Weasel disappeared…

"Who was that?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Black Weasel." Said Sailor Pallas getting up, "He's supposed to be an allies… but I don't trust him."

Meanwhile with Team Rocket Jessie woke up.

"What happened?" asked Jessie, "Did that weird girl give me the powers?

"What are you talking… hat weird girl?" asked Meowth.

"I have no idea what you were talking about…" said James.

"Yeah you've been knocked since we blasted off." Said Meowth.

"I see…" said Jessie, "It must have been a dream."

Both James and Meowth breathed a sigh of relief when she bought it.

Meanwhile in the mysterious villains HQ…

"Okay… Terre… I did mine… now you do yours…" said Sora.

"Oh come on do I have to?" asked Terre.

"Yes, you do." Said Sora, "It's only fair."

"But I don't want to turn a random animal human using Jusenkyo waters, trying to not get cursed." Said Terre.

"Come on I did mine." Said Sora, "And it turned out to be easier than I thought." Said Sora.

Oceania sighed, "Why isn't she making me do mine?" she thought with a sweat drop.

That was when all three of them got uncomfortable.

"Looks like he wants to meet us." Said Sora.

All three of them appeared in front of their mysterious boss.

"It is time to go after the one I want." Said the mysterious leader.

"You mean all three of us going to get the person?" asked Oceania.

"That's right." Said the mysterious leader, "The person I want is Black Weasel."

"Wait! We don't even know who he is!" said Terre.

"I do... Uchiha Itachi…" said the mysterious leader.

"Uchiha…" said Sora.

"Itachi…" whispered Terre.

"You must be kidding…" said Ocarina.

"That's right… he is Black Weasel." Said the mysterious leader.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja. A picture of Sasuke's family fell in the living room. Mikoto picked it up.

"Itachi…" she whispered.

Meanwhile with Itachi, he was checking out his black Weasel costume.

"Something bad is about to happen." He thought.

Indeed it was… something very bad…

Next Time: The three enemies go after Black Weasel! Who's really Itachi! With out this knowledge fight him and try to change him back! But what will happen when he uses Tsukuyomi on Sailor Pallas? Will s/he figure out the truth? Find out next time!


	13. Who is Black Weasel

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update last week, but I've been sick. There's a few things I would like to mention, first up is the story elemental Senshi, which is an approved New Lives crossover. Also I have joined Deviantart, I go under the name CrossoverPrincess as the site let's us reveal out our name on the profiles. I'm using the site repeat my more popular stories (The New Lives Saga, The Biju Biju Fruit and my new story Monkey D Haru) please check it out, the link is on my profile. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 13: Who is Black Weasel

It was in a vast forest, Itachi and Kisame were walking together. That's when they noticed three people wearing hats. Due to the nature of the two ninja they ignored them… that is until one of them whispered.

"Black Weasel…"

Itachi stopped and looked at them.

"Itachi, what is it?" asked Kisame.

"It's nothing." Answered Itachi.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"What do you mean by that!" yelled Naruto.

"Sakura, Neji and Lee all out rank you." Said Tsunade, "That's why all three of them will take turns leading this special team."

Naruto went into the fetal position and was crying.

"Technically I out rank them as well." Said Sai, "Should I lead this team?"

"No…" said Tsunade glaring at him.

To clear things up, Tsunade now included Lee, Neji and Tenten into the team that's duty was to keep an eye out for Orochimaru, due to Lee, Sakura and Neji's promotions, they would take turns leading the groups.

"But Neji and Lee are new!" whined Naruto.

"That's enough!" shouted Tsunade.

"Naruto you know how hard she hits. It's better if you don't question her…" whispered Arashi.

"I heard that…" said Tsunade.

"Uh-oh…" whispered Arashi.

"Um… can you give us details about Orochimaru's latest movements?" asked Tenten.

"Yes." Said Tsunade.

"Orochimaru joined the Black Sun, along with several other from the other worlds. During this time, Orochimaru made alliance with Zatch's evil twin brother Zeno and his book keeper Dufort." Explained Arashi.

"For several months the three of them along with the Village Hidden in the Sound disappeared until they were once again recruited into a group known as the rainbow brigade." Explained Tsunade.

"The Rainbow Brigade?" asked Tenten.

"Sounds like something that Opal would come up with." Said Neji.

"Don't say that her face." Said Naruto, "It's a long story… but don't."

Neji sweat dropped when he heard that.

"As the Rainbow Brigade fell, Orochimaru' alliance grew with the inclusion of Violet one of the 7 Colors and Kuro, a ruthless former pirate." Explained Arashi.

"We though like last time they would go into hiding… but we were wrong." Said Tsunade.

"Because we fought them recently…" said Lee.

"That's right!" said Arashi.

"Remember, the reason why you are all here is because finding Orochimaru overlaps with Senshi duties." Said Tsunade.

Everyone in the room nodded, knowing it was indeed true.

Elsewhere, in a forest, the three mysterious people were talking.

"I wonder if he'll come…" said the shortest who was a female.

"We don't know… hopefully he'll come." Said the middle.

That was when several kunai headed towards them, which all of them dodged. Black Weasel jumped to the ground in front of them.

"So you've come Black Weasel!" shouted the tallest of the mysterious people.

The three of them removed their cloaks, reveling it to be the enemies of the Sailor Senshi.

"Oceania of the sea!" said Oceania.

"Terre of the land!" said Terre.

"Sora of the sky!" said Sora.

"We are the trio of the realm!" said all three of them.

"So now I know who you are." Said Black Weasel.

"That's right!" said Sora.

"What do you want from me?" asked Black Weasel.

"I think you know about the Jaku… don't you?" asked Oceania.

"I do…" said Itachi.

"I guess we don't need to explain much." Said Terre.

The two sides began to fight.

Meanwhile outside the Hokage Tower. The newly formed 8 man team, split up.

"I'm going to go train." Said Sasuke leaving.

Sasuke began to leave, as the others watched him.

"I heard Mikoto was on a dangerous mission." Said Tenten.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too." Said Naruto.

That was when Mikoto ran passed them.

"Well that answers that question." Said Naruto, "I'm going to get some ramen."

Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto left.

Elsewhere the Black Weasel classed the three.

"You will not turn me into a monster!" shouted Black Weasel.

"You don't really have a choice the matter!" said Sora.

"You will become our most powerful one yet!" said Oceania.

"That's right!" said Terre.

That was when all three of them showed off their gems, the light combined into one and hit Black Weasel turning him into a monster.

"This will be it." Said Oceania.

Meanwhile at a training ground Sasuke was taking a break.

"So you're taking a break…" said a voice.

That was when Sasuke turned around and saw the trio along with the monster.

"So who's your victim?" asked Sasuke.

"It's one the three of us went after together." Said Sora.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took out his communicator.

"Those three are here and they brought a monster…" said Sasuke.

"Oh! The monster used to be Black Weasel!" yelled Terre loud enough for everyone on the other end to hear.

"Sasuke! Is what he's saying true?" asked Ash on the other end.

"How should I know." Said Sasuke who hung it up.

"That's not wise is it Sasuke?" asked Terre.

"You didn't even give them your location." Said Sora.

"They'll find me." Said Sasuke.

"I look like he doesn't rust Black Weasel." Whispered Oceania.

The three nodded.

"Pallas Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Sasuke transformed into Sailor Pallas.

"This will not end well for you Sasuke." Said Oceania.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The two shuriken were aimed for the Black Weasel monster, but he caught both of them.

"When combined with the skills Black Weasel has on his own and the fact the three of us combined our powers for him… he's unbeatable." Said Sora.

"You have any proof?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Venus with the Sailor Senshi.

"Over here!" yelled Sailor Pallas, she looked at the Black Weasel monster… then something weird happened.

Everything change for Sailor Pallas who found that he had not only detransformed but was 8, everything was also black and white… but it was inverse… white was black and black was white… and the sky was blood red… that when he realized he was in Tsukuyomi.

"It cant be…" growled Sasuke.

"For the next 72 hours will watch this over and over again." Said the voice.

That was hen Sasuke recognized the voice.

"Itachi…" he growled.

And so for the next 72 hours, Sasuke watched the slaughter of his family once again.

In the waking world Sailor Pallas screamed in terror and collapsed.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Venus going to her aid.

Sailor Jupiter also helped the fallen Sailor Senshi.

"It couldn't be…" thought Sailor Uranus, "That was just like…"

Sailor Pluto looked at the three gritted her teeth.

"Bastards." Whispered Sailor Galaxia.

"You might want to be much more careful with this monster." Said Terre.

"Black Weasel is more powerful than you think." Said Oceania.

"Sasuke? Are you all right?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'm fine." Muttered Sailor Pallas, "Let go of me…"

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Let me go now! I have to kill him!" shouted Sailor Pallas.

"Calm down Sasuke! He just used weird move on you." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Pallas pushed both of them away, "You don't understand! He's… Black Weasel! He's Itachi!" shouted Sailor Pallas.

All of the Sailor Senshi who knew Itachi was were shocked when they heard that. This caused the trio to laugh evilly.

"Is it true?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"It's true all right." Said Oceania.

Elsewhere Mikoto was handing in her report, when she got a bad feeling.

"Mikoto? Is everything all right?" asked Arashi.

"I'm fine…" said Mikoto, "I have to go."

Back in the battle field, everything was silent expect for the evil laughs… after all the identity of Black Weasel, was not something to be taken lightly.

Next Time: With the Senshi knowing the identity of Black Weasel what will happen? Will Sasuke kill his brother? Will the Truth be let out? Will Naruto explain the demon within him? Will Itachi live? All these questions will be answered next time!


	14. The Bond of Brothers

Chapter 14: The Bond of Brothers

Everyone was silent expect for the evil laughter.

"I've heard that name before…" said Sailor Star Maker.

"Who is Itachi?" asked Ritchie.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, he slaughtered Sasuke's entire clan." Said Sailor Uranus, "Since then, Sasuke has sworn revenge against him."

The two of them were silent.

That was when Sailor Venus fell to her knees.

"That's why he was protecting us… he wanted to make sure I wasn't dead." Whispered Sailor Venus in shock.

With Sailor Venus down, Sailor Pallas began to run towards the black weasel monster.

"Wait! Sasuke!" shouted Sailor Galaxia, "You're going to kill him right then and there. Don't you think that's a little unfair."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"He's a monster not himself… don't think we'd want to him before we go though with this?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Pallas realized she was right and nodded.

"You will have to throw everything you have at this monster." Said Oceania.

"That's right. The three of us put our powers together for this one." Said Sora.

"You don't stand a chance." Said Terre.

"Naruto snap out of it." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"That's right, we all need to work together on this one." Said Sailor Mars.

"You can't beat this one." Said Sora.

"Remember, avoid all eye contact." Said Sailor Uranus, "Whatever you do don't look into his eyes."

"This might be a litter hard." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Don't worry, Guy-Sensei has been training me." Said Sailor Star Maker, "To make sure to look at the opponents feet and not their eyes."

"Try at might you just can't win." Said Sora.

"Everyone attack at once!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

All of the attack hit the Black Weasel monster… but…

"Not seemed to do anything!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

The Black Weasel monster ran towards them.

That's when Sailor Pluto remembered something.

"Aim for his chest." Said Sailor Pluto.

"What?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Just do it." Said Sailor Pluto.

"All right… I trust Setsuna." Said Sailor Star Healer.

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The two attack hit there area, which greatly injured the monster.

"All right time to…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That is when the Black Weasel Monster let loose black flames.

Sailor Galaxia stepped forward and produce an energy that protect all of the Sailor Senshi and dissipated the fire. However she was hit by the fire creating some nasty burns and causing her to collapse.

"Star are you okay?" asked Sailor Neptune who managed to catch her.

"I'm fine… just a few burns." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"That's Amaterasu!" shouted Sora, "How can you have just a few burns!"

"Don't react that way." Said Oceania, "She's the most powerful Sailor Senshi in existence. Of course she would be able to stand up to that Jutsu."

"After all she was able to survive…" said Sora.

"Shut up!" shouted Sailor Galaxia getting up.

"Oh so that's still a sore spot for you." Said Terre.

"Ash! Kousagi! We have to heal him now!" shouted Sailor Galaxia.

"Okay." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Cosmos Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Galaxia Healing!"

All three healing moves hit the Black Weasel monster.

"You can't win!" shouted Oceania.

The Black Weasel monster on the hand was enveloped by the light, healing him.

"What the!" shouted Sora.

"We have to go now!" shouted Terre, "This isn't good!"

The two woman nodded and the three of them disappeared.

Black Weasel still stood instead of passing out, his mask fell as did his hood.

"Itachi…" growled Sailor Pallas.

Meanwhile, Mikoto ran towards the training ground she heard Sasuke was using. She had a bad feeling something was going on.

"Please Sasuke, please be all right." She thought.

Back at the training ground.

"You know who I am, don't you?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"I know who all of you are." Said Itachi, "Sasuke."

Sailor Pallas detransformed.

"So, you were protecting us, to protect Naruto… is that right?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi knew that this was it, he had not choice but t give up. He had already gave his mother more than enough information about Madara. So perhaps he should just let Sasuke do it.

"That was my intention the whole time. After all if Naruto died then the Akatsuki would have failed in its goals." Said Itachi with a blank face.

"I don't care if you're weakened… what you did… What you did! You will pay!" shouted Sasuke.

That was when his arm was engulfed by the Chidori. He ran towards his brother who made no attempt at dodging.

"He intends to die here." Thought Sailor Galaxia, "There's no stopping it…"

"I want them… but I can't…" thought Sailor Pluto as she gripped the garnet rod, "Theirs is only one person who can stop this…"

The other Senshi watch in horror as Sasuke ran towards his brother. Things seemed to move in slow motion as this happened.

That was when Mikoto reach a tree above what was happening. She watched in terror. She knew Itachi wanted to die. She knew that Itachi was innocent. She knew Itachi was a pacifist (well as much as a mass murder can get). But she knew… she couldn't stand to watch Itachi and Sasuke to suffer anymore.

She cried out, "Please stop! Please! I'm begging you Sasuke!"

Sasuke slowed down somewhat and his mother crying in the tree.

"Don't do this Sasuke! Itachi is innocent! The clan was planning a coup! You have to believe me!" cried Mikoto.

Everyone looked at her. Sailor Galaxia smiled. Sailor Pluto on the other hand knew what to do. She lifted the Garnet Rod, causing two time gates to open and suck in Sasuke and Itachi.

"Setsuna! What's going on!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"I will let Mikoto explain everything." Said Sailor Pluto disappearing.

There was a silence in the clearing. Sailor Galaxia detransformed.

"Um… I just remembered… I uh… I need to buy um… some tampons." Said Star who flinched when she finished that sentence.

"We didn't need to know that." Said Sailor Juno.

Star just laughed nervously and went though a time portal using her bracelets.

Mikoto sighed, "This is the truth…" said Mikoto, "And it's 100 percent true."

Meanwhile at the time gate, the Chidori fizzled out when both Sasuke and Itachi landed on the ground. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"I have put up certain barriers here." Said Sailor Pluto, "You will be prevented from trying to Itachi… and Itachi will be prevented from trying to commit any forms for suicide."

Sailor Pluto disappeared.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Sasuke, "What… mom was saying was true?"

"Yes… what she was saying was true, The Uchiha were planning on a Coup against the Hokage. Had they succeeded there would have been a war all over the world." Explained Itachi, "Lord Sarutobi tried to talk them out of it. But they had no choice. The elders decided that they had to die."

Sasuke shook, "Why did you let me live?" asked Sasuke.

"Because… you're my brother, I love you." Said Itachi giving a smile.

Sasuke fell on his butt in shock.

"Then the village…" whispered Sasuke.

"Never blame Tsunade or Arashi, they are innocent." Said Itachi, "If you must blame anyone blame Danzo."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he began to shake.

"You were protecting me… not Naruto… weren't you?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi nodded.

"Then why… why did you say all those things?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I want you to kill me." Said Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that.

"I… I…" said Sasuke.

"Not now…" said Itachi, "But there will be a time when you will have to kill me."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"There is another Uchiha out there… one that you or Naruto must take down." Said Itachi, "One that is nearly immortal."

"Wait then…" said Sasuke.

"That is all that I will tell you for now." Said Itachi.

Sasuke sat there in silence… he didn't know what else to say.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Itachi with a sweat drop.

"Don't' ask me." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Sometime later, at the meeting/ game room at the Kazama Mansion.

"That's why the Akatsuki is after me." Said Naruto.

"I can't believe it." Said Ritchie.

"For you to have a demon inside of you." Said Mousse.

"I for one do not you any differently." Said Lee, "Gaara is my good friend and everyone knows that he too has a demon inside of him."

Lee then gave the good guy pose.

"Thank you Lee." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"So… what do you think is going to change?" asked Zoro.

"I have no idea." Said Naruto, "Itachi is still technically an enemy."

"No…" said Kakashi, "That status might change."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

At the Hokage Tower…

All three Uchiha (Setsuna had picked up from the time gate) and Setsuna stood in front of the Hokages.

"You mean…" said Arashi.

"I will act as a spy for the Akatsuki." Said Itachi, "In secret."

"What are we going to do involving Danzo though?" asked Tsunade.

"Nothing for now." said Arashi, "We don't know what his plans are."

Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you Itachi… for all of your help." said Arashi.

With that Itachi nodded and disappeared.

"I'm leaving." Said Sasuke, he jumped out the window behind the two Hokages and jumped into a nearby tree.

"Let's leave Sasuke alone for a while." Said Mikoto, "He needs his time."

The two Hokages and Setsuna nodded… after all with all the changes he needed some time alone, after this was something Sasuke never expected for would happen… ever.

Next Time: Sasuke adjusts to not hating his brother. Can Sasuke handle the new information he has. Find out next time!


	15. Sasuke’s Adjustments

Chapter 15: Sasuke's Adjustments

Sasuke was just waking up, it had been a few days since the news about Itachi. He couldn't believe it… He got up and stretched.

The door knocked…

"Sasuke someone is here to see you." Said Mikoto.

"It's not Tempo is it? Because I don't need him taking me out for ice cream again." Said Sasuke.

"No it's not." Said Mikoto.

Sasuke went to the door and saw it was Luffy and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke you…" said Naruto, but Sasuke closed the door right away.

"You jerk!" shouted Luffy.

"We were just trying to help him…" muttered Naruto.

On the other end, Sasuke took out his time key and transported himself else where.

Sasuke landed in an empty lot somewhere in Furinkan. He began to train some when he felt someone poke his back.

He turned around and saw it was Cologne.

"Cologne." Said Sasuke.

"I heard what happened." Said Cologne.

Sasuke looked at the ground.

"My life is meaningless." Said Sasuke.

"No it's not." Said Cologne, "You're a Sailor Senshi, you're goal is to help and protect Ash and who ever wants the Silver Crystal."

"You're not helping." Said Sasuke.

"Besides didn't your brother give you a message?" asked Cologne, "One about a ninja that you or Naruto can only defeat?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "He did." Said Sasuke, "I guess Mousse told you."

"No… exactly…" said Cologne, "He heard about me and came for a visit to thank me for helping you train."

"Really?" asked Sasuke with a giant sweat drop.

Cologne laughed, "How about a little spar." She asked.

Sasuke nodded, and the two headed for a fight.

Elsewhere…

The three stood before their leader.

"That did not work as well as I thought." Said them mysterious leader.

"What should we do?" asked Oceania.

"Perhaps we should start picking at Galaxia's guilt." Said the mysterious leader, "After all she still blames herself for what happened on Kinmoku."

The three of them smirked.

The three of them left the presence of the mysterious leader.

"I have a plan." Said Terre, "I will go after Cologne."

"That's not a good idea to go after them so soon." Said Sora.

"I agree." Said Oceania.

"Fine… I'll go after Gosunkugi." Sighed Terre.

Wit that Terre left.

"Hey… wait a second. Gosunkugi… he's that weird guy who uses Voodoo… right?" asked Oceania.

"Yeah…" said Sora.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"Didn't they already face a Voodoo Themed monster?" asked Sora.

"I think so." Said Oceania with a sweat drop.

Sometime later at The Cat Café, Sasuke was eating some buns, being bruised and battered by Cologne.

"You could have gone easy on me." Said Sasuke.

"What would have been the fun in that?" asked Cologne.

That was when Sasuke's communicator beeped, he sighed and answered it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"Why did you close the door on us!" yelled Luffy and Naruto from the communicator.

He hung it up right away.

"What did you do to them?" asked Cologne.

"They wanted to cheer me up somehow and shut the door in their faces." Explained Sasuke.

"I see." Said Cologne with a sweat drop, "You better hope there's no fight today."

"Yeah…" sighed Sasuke.

Elsewhere one Hikaru Gosunkugi was hammering a nail into one of his Ranma Voodoo dolls.

"So your Gosunkugi." Came a voice.

He turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Gosunkugi.

"That doesn't matter." Said Terre.

Terre showed off his Gem, turning Gosunkugi into a monster.

Nearby Ranma and Akane were walking home, when they heard the scream.

"What was that?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know." Responded Akane.

That was when the two of them got to the location and saw Gosunkugi turned into a monster.

"Well Ranma… it figures you'd the be the one to find me first." Said Terre, "You or Ryoga… where ever he is right now."

Meanwhile with Ryoga...

Ryoga was walking when he realized that he need directions, he went into a nearby store.

"Welcome back Nyo… I thought we gave up on that rung gag Nyo." Said the little green haired girl wearing a cat hat.

Ryoga back tracked out of the store, he sighed, "At least I'm in Japan this time." He said.

Back in Furinkan, Ranma looked at the Gosunkugi monster and took out the communicator.

"There's a monster here in Furinkan near the park." Said Ranma into the communicator.

"That is so vague…" thought Akane with a sweat drop.

"Hurry right now." Said Ranma.

That was when Ranma hung up the communicator.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

Ranma transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

At the Cat Café, Sasuke sighed.

"This could have gone better." He muttered.

"Who knows maybe Luffy and Naruto won't make it." Laughed Cologne.

"Come on Sasuke! Ranma need us!" said Mousse… talking to the café's cat statue.

"I'm over here!" yelled Sasuke.

Mousse put on his glasses and nodded.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke.

Near the park, Sailor Jupiter waited for the other Senshi.

"This is Gosunkugi, isn't it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, he is." Said Terre.

"You are aware that Doll has already used a Voodoo themed monster when she was our enemy." Said Sailor Jupiter.

The wind blew in a very awkward manner.

"I had forgotten about that." Said Terre with a big sweat drop.

That was when the other Senshi arrived… expect for Sailor Ceres for some reason.

"So you all arrived." Said Terre.

That was when Sailor Ceres came though a portal face first.

"So you all arrived." Said Terre once again since it actually meant something this time.

"You already said that." Said Sailor Venus.

"But this time it has meaning." Said Terre.

"It's a Voodoo Monster." Said Sailor Venus.

"Again?" said everyone but the Star Lights, Sailor Cosmos Moon and Sailor Galaxia.

"You faced one before, haven't you?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yes. The trick is to avoid getting your hair caught." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"I should have gone with someone else… this is going to embarrassing." Said Terre in the fetal position.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

All three attacks hit the Gosunkugi monster.

"Time to heal it." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

The healing move hot the monster, turning him back into the rather pathetic voodoo user.

"I'll show next time! My next monster will have though put into it!" yelled Terre.

That was when Terre disappeared.

Everyone transformed back.

"So Sasuke…" said Naruto.

That was when Sasuke disappeared… not wanting to deal with Naruto and Luffy.

"Why that…" muttered Naruto.

"He ran away again." Muttered Luffy.

The two of them away hopping to find Sasuke.

"So…" said Star, "What's going on exactly."

"I'm quite sure." Said Kakashi.

"Probably has something to do with Itachi." Said Ash.

Everyone shrugged and decided to do whatever they needed to do.

Meanwhile on the roof of the Cat Café.

"I wonder how long it will be until they forget about it." Sighed Sasuke.

"We found you…" said Naruto.

Sasuke began to sweat as he turned around and saw a very angry Naruto and Luffy.

"All we wanted to do… is help you…" said Luffy.

"Oh crap…" said Sasuke.

And so the two beat him up...

"I knew this was going to happen." Said Cologne watching the rooftop.

Both Shampoo and Mousse nodded in agreement.

Next Time: Star's nightmares seem to get worse for some reason. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't seem to care very much. But the girls are getting concerned, what will happen? Find out next time!


	16. Star’s Nightmares

A/N: I meant for this chapter to be a comedic relief chapter... but it kind of got away from me... Okay... really got away from me... I didn't mean for this chapter to be the reveal of the group's name and possible intention... I promise you, the next chapter will be comedic relief... especially with the stuff I'm planning soon!

Chapter 16: Star's Nightmares

Sailor Galaxia watched at the red star seed shattered, tears weld up in her eyes.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered, "It's all my fault!"

Star jolted up in her sleep.

"Why did it seem much more clearer than usual?" she thought.

She sighed and went back to sleep, unaware this woke up both Kuina and Nami.

The next morning… Star was taking in some sun, when Nami, Vivi, Kuina and Robin walked towards her.

"Morning girls." Said Star, "What going on?"

"We want to talk to you about the fact you wake up at night." Said Nami.

"Let's not." Said Star laying back down.

"This is a serious problem." Said Nami.

"No it's not." Said Star, "I've had terrible nightmares like this before... and I'll probably have another bout in the future… they'll be gone in a couple decades to why bother analyzing the problem… they'll just wind up not working."

"A couple decades!" yelled Nami.

"I'm thousands of years old. A couple decades is like a few years for me." Said Star.

"Well it would make sense…" said Robin.

"Don't take her side." Said Nami.

"Thank you Robin." Said Star.

This only made Nami sweat drop.

"Look…" said Star before Nami could yell something out, "I've seen things… I've done things that wasn't on my free will… My nightmares are understandable."

"What did you see?" asked Kuina.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Said Star getting up, "Sanji I'm hungry!"

"Yes Star!" said Sanji going to beck and call.

Everyone sweat dropped as she went into the Galley.

"She really wants to avoid the conversation." Said Robin.

Meanwhile Luffy was sleeping on the Lion's head. When he suddenly had a weird dream…

(Dream)

The Senshi were surrounding a mysterious figure.

"You won't be able to win!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"This is going to be a fun fight." Said the mysterious figure.

That was when a strange energy flooded the entire area knocking away the Senshi!

(End of Dream)

Luffy woke up and realized he was falling off the Lion's Head, he grabbed on tightly.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I had a weird dream." Said Luffy, "It was really weird, I think it might one of my visions."

"I still can't used to the fact that you're psychic." Said Usopp as Luffy got back onto the lion's head.

Meanwhile Star was eating cake in the garden.

"There you." Said Nami.

"Here we go again…" sighed Star, "This is getting ridicules…"

"At least tell us why you're having these nightmare." Said Vivi.

"That… that was a weird segue." Said Star wit ha sweat drop.

"At least tell us what your nightmares are about." Said Kuina.

"I can't…" said Star, "You wouldn't understand…"

"Of course we'd understand." Nami, "We're friends aren't we?"

"No what I mean is that you would understand half the things that will come out of my mouth." Said Star.

This made everyone else sweat drop…

"I'm going to take a nap…" said Star fishing her cake.

She left for the girl's room.

"She's not a people person." Laughed Robin.

"That's not funny." Said Nami.

"She's Thousands of years old." Said Robin, "She's also used to be being alone. We have to cut her some slack."

That was when they heard a scream from the Girl's room.

"It hasn't been a minute…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Mysterious Group…

"Say is it fine to go after the Princess." Said Terre.

"Be more specific." Said both Oceania and Sora.

"The Princess of Alabasta." Said Terre.

"Go ahead…" said both of them.

"Okay!" said Terre.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Star was just watching the ocean.

"Hey." Said Ace.

"Hey…" said Star.

"What's wrong?" asked Ace.

"You know I have nightmares… right?" asked Star.

"Setsuna told me about what happened on Kinmoku." Said Ace.

"Traitorous bitch…" muttered Star.

Ace sweat dropped, "You said that out loud."

Star sighed and sweat dropped.

"Maybe I should start sleeping elsewhere on the ship." Said Star, "Or take up twice as many night watches."

"Did they get worse before… I mean from when the first time you had nightmares like that." Said Ace.

"How much did she tell you?" asked Star glaring at him.

Ace sweat dropped with Star sighing.

"No… They never got worse… they just eventually faded." Said Star, "I don't get it…"

That was when Star got a weird feeling…

"What is it?" asked Ace.

"Someone's coming…" she said.

Meanwhile Vivi was giving Carue a bath while talking to Nami.

"Is this syrup?" asked Vivi.

Carue began to sweat.

"She won't talk to us." Said Nami.

"I know… but we should leave her be." Said Vivi, "She might want to leave the crew if we pressure her even more."

"You're right." Said a voce.

Both of them turned around and saw Terre.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vivi.

"Oh come on it's obvious." Said Terre.

Terre aimed his hand at Vivi.

"Galaxia Beam!"

A beam hit his hand. He looked to see Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Neptune.

"So Galaxia… still as sharp as ever I see." Said Terre.

"You must have heard a lot of about me." Said Sailor Galaxia.

That was when Sailor Juno and Sailor Mars arrived.

"You!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"What did I do?" asked Terre.

"Not you…" said Sailor Mars she turned to Carue who was still very dirty, "You're the one that got into the pantry! I got blamed for it! Sanji said he wouldn't give me any snacks until dinner."

Carue ran away very quickly.

"Yeah… you better run!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Now's not the time for this." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Vivi… you should get out of here." Said Sailor Neptune.

Vivi nodded as she and Nami left.

"So… preventing the fight a rather good idea." Said Terre with an evil smirk.

That was when the other Senshi arrived… and Black Weasel came for some reason.

"Wow… so you are like a Sailor Senshi now." Said Terre staring at Black Weasel.

"Are you going to leave?" asked Sailor Galaxia, "You are surrounded…"

"Nah… not yet… I was wondering… is it true that your nightmare have gotten worse?" asked Terre with an evil smirk.

"What of it?" asked Sailor Galaxia glaring at the man.

"You may have sealed The Emperor of Realms Away… but your scars from that battle still hasn't yet." Said Terre with an evil smirk.

"So… so he is the one behind this!" yelled Sailor Galaxia.

"That's right…" said Terre with an evil smirk, "The scars are as raw as ever…"

Sailor Galaxia trembled, "Leave now or I will kill you!" she yelled out.

"Fine…" said Terre with an evil smirk, "But who knows maybe the Emperor's seal will break… I hope that his powers will be strong enough to do THAT attacks."

Terre disappeared and left.

Sailor Galaxia fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I just want to be alone." Said Sailor Galaxia.

They went to another part of the ship to talk about what happened.

"So the leaders is the Emperor of the Realm…" said Ash.

"I remember them telling me they are called the Trio of the Realm." Said Itachi.

"Is there some kind of history between them and Star?" asked Ritchie.

"There is…" said Setsuna, "But… its not time to tell you yet."

She looked at Ritchie, Lee and Mousse, in a way telling them "You'll know soon enough."

"Hopefully she's be fine if we give her time." Said Luffy.

"I now know why she just now got involved." Said Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"I've tried more than once for her to get us to join us… I sent messages three times… the first time was before I had to awaken you three her response was "It's your duty… not mine…"… then the Black Lady incident, "Let them work it out for themselves… have faith in them." And then the last time shortly before we found Kousagi was a Sailor Senshi, "I have no idea who she is don't ask me… just because she looks like Chibi-Chibi doesn't mean she has any relation to the me…"" explained Setsuna.

"The last one didn't sound like a reaction to you trying to get us to join us." Said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

Setsuna coughed and sighed…

"She'll tell us what's bugging her soon… just give her time…" said Setsuna, "And you should tell that to the girls."

"I'll do… these two won't remember." Said Ace.

"Don't lump me in with Luffy." Muttered Zoro.

Luffy on the other hand was trying to revenge on the duck that framed him.

Meanwhile Star looked up at the sky.

"Why did this have to happen…" she thought, "I knew it was them… but now that I know completely… Why?"

Now the Senshi knew who the villains… however… more mysteries are unveiled… What did happen to Star all those years ago… And what did Terre mean by that attack…

Next Time: Sea has to settle a debt with Nabiki... but doesn't have enough money. So the two make a little bet... the Bet... Who will make it out of a maze first? Ryoga or Zoro... Who will win? A more important question is how many days will it take for some one of them leave... find out next time!


	17. Two Directionless Idiots and a Maze

Chapter 17: Two Directionless Idiots and a Maze

Sea sighed… she knew shouldn't have borrowed that money… she knew she shouldn't have… but it was so tempting.

"Why did I have to borrow money from you?" she asked her self.

"Because you did." Said Nabiki, was the person she was in debt with.

Sea sighed… there was a no way she could get away from it… that was when a strange idea came into her head.

"That is!" she thought, "How about a little wager to settle the debt…"

"What kind of wager." Said Nabiki.

Sea gave a smirk, "A question to an eternal question that many of our friends have been asking for a very long time…"

Sometime later, Zoro had just finished his work out when he passed Star.

"What do you want?" asked Star harshly.

"Nothing." Said Zoro.

Zoro sighed, ever since the last fight, she was in a really bad mood…

"Hey Zoro." Said a voice.

He turned to the person who was talking.

"Sea what do you want?" asked Zoro.

"I was hoping that you would do a huge favor for me." Said Sea.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I can't tell you." Said Sea, "Unless you agree."

"How am I supposed to agree unless you tell me what is it!" yelled Zoro.

"I was hoping I didn't have to do it that hard way… but…" said Sea.

She snapped her fingers and a weird explosion happened, knocking out, she then secretly left a note on the fridge.

About 10 minutes later Luffy began to his usual break in attempt into the fridge… when he saw the note, he removed and began to read it.

"What!" yelled Luffy reading the first sentence.

"What's going on?" asked Sanji entering the room.

"Sea kidnapped Zoro!" yelled Luffy holding up the note.

Sanji read the note and began to laugh.

"Did you read the whole note?" asked Sanji clearly laughing.

"No… I just read the first sentence." Said Luffy.

Luffy read the rest of the note ad began to laugh, even if he was kidnapped… he would be fine… and it was funny…

Sometime later… Ryoga began to wake up… he didn't know what happened but he was pretty sure Sea kidnapped him.

He looked around and he looked to a room… or a maze…

"Good you both are awake." Came Sea's voice.

"What's going on!" yelled Ryoga.

"We put you in a maze." Came Nabiki's voice, "I don't know where it came from but it's really well built."

"Where are you?" asked Ryoga.

"I have a debt with Nabiki… in order to settle it you two must engage in a little race." Came Sea's voice.

Ryoga looked around.

"There's no one here!" yelled Ryoga.

"I'm assuming that both of you are yelling wondering where the other is… I have put the other in a similar room at an equal desistance to the opening." Came Sea's voice, "I have also removed all weapons from your person and the walls of this maze can take any damage you can give."

"I'm going to kill you Sea! I swear!" Ryoga realized who the other person in the maze was.

"Since I was able to hear that from here… yes… one of the participant is Zoro… Zoro… the other is Ryoga." Came Sea's voice.

Ryoga began to sweat drop.

"This is a race to see who can get out of the maze first… me or Zoro." Thought Ryoga.

"Okay! Here are the ground rules." Came Nabiki's voice, "If Ryoga gets out first, I win. If Zoro gets out first Sea wins. You are not allowed to help out each other, other wise there will be a punishment."

"What kind of punishment." Thought Ryoga.

"You'll find out the punishment if you work together." Came Sea's voice.

"Remember just have fun and it will be over soon. Hopefully." Came Nabiki's voice.

"End communication." Came Sea's voice.

"Great… I better get out of here." Sighed Ryoga.

He looked around the area and left the area.

With Zoro he just sat down.

"I'm not going to do any of this." He muttered, they couldn't stop him from participating, plus it would help since Sea winning would depend on him.

"Oh by the way…" came Sea's voice, "If you refuse to participate… you will be pushed."

That was when Zoro was shocked by lighting.

"It's a high voltage shock… but I'm sure you can take it in small doses but constant…" came Sea's voice.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro getting up, he knew was going to kill her… the second he got his swords back she was dead.

Elsewhere in the maze, Ryoga sighed.

"So that is the punishment if we work together." He thought.

In the commentator's area.

"How do I know that Zoro doesn't have a good sense of direction and your just doing this to worm your way out of the debt." Said Nabiki.

"Because I heard things about Zoro… he has gotten lost in situations that should be impossible!" said Sea, "My personal favorite was when he went up when they was told to go north."

"Okay! I don't think Ryoga would do that." Said Nabiki with a sweat drop.

"However I still think Zoro has a better sense of direction." Said Sea.

Meanwhile in the HQ of Realm…

"It's been days! Why are you still making me do this!" yelled Terre holding two large buckets of water.

"Quiet you!" yelled Oceania.

"My arms are going to break off" whined Terre.

"I heard the funniest thing is going on!" said Sora.

"Really what?" asked Oceania.

"I heard that both Zoro and Ryoga were sent into a maze to determine who would get out first." Said Sora.

"Really?" asked Terre, "Can I go watch?"

"No!" yelled both of them.

"Let's wait and see how it goes." Said Ocarina, "If it lasts too long… let's one of us go turn Nabiki into Jaku."

"Yes… I agree." Said Sora.

"Can I be the one to do it." Said Terre.

"You should have thought about that when you told Galaxia the truth." Said Sora.

"You we were planning something big for that." Said Oceania.

"Oh…" sighed Terre.

Meanwhile with Zoro. He just realized something.

"My time key." He said.

He began to search for his time key… but couldn't find it.

"Sorry… but I've taken all special devisees away communication and other devices…." Came Sea's voice, "You can not get outside help."

"Besides… everyone who would wonder where you are have been informed in someway." Came Nabiki's voice.

"I am really going to kill you…" muttered Zoro.

Day 2…

Though out the day, Ryoga and Zoro kept running into each other though the maze. After about the 5th time… Ryoga finally said "Hey do you want to join up secretly?"

That was when lighting came down and shocked the poor sap.

"Yeah… they did warn us…" said Zoro.

"You're right." Said Ryoga with a small smoke cloud coming from his mouth.

Day 3

On the outside of the maze…

"It's been three days." Said Sea.

"That's right." Said Nabiki.

"Today should be the day they come out." Said Sea.

They turned around and looked at the group having a picnic behind them.

"You figured that too didn't you?" asked Sea to Naruto, Luffy, Mousse, Ranma, Star and Ace.

"Yeah… It's something I've been wondering for a long time." Laughed Luffy.

Sea turned Ace and Star, "Why did you two come."

"No reason…" said Star.

Sea realized it was a prevention measure to prevent Nami and Nabiki from ever meeting… ever!

"I was wondering why you two came… especially what happened the other day." Said Sora who suddenly appeared in the panic drinking tea.

"Who is she?" asked Nabiki.

Sora smirked, she revealed her gem on her palm and turned Nabiki into a monster.

"Oh man!" said Ranma.

"At least she's going to be weak… right…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Galaxia Galaxy Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of the Senshi transformed.

In the maze both Zoro and Ryoga heard was going on… and headed in the direction that they heard the fight…

Well sort of… they went into the wrong direction!

"I think we can all handle it from here." Said Sailor Galaxia, "She's not that strong so I think we can all handle it."

The other Senshi nodded…

"I don't think we should use that many attack on her." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Since she is low on the fighting levels." Said Sea.

"But I get in the attack!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Wait we only get one attack before we have to heal her?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Why you?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"You know why." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Massive debt, humiliation, selling pictures… that time she claimed she was in love with him." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"She once convinced you she was in love with you?" asked Sailor Venus in shock.

"She's evil!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Are we even going to fight or what?" asked Sora.

"Fine..." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

The attack hit the Nabiki monster.

"Galaxia Healing!"

The healing move hit the Nabiki monster turning her back to normal.

"I was hopping top see the results… oh well." Said Sora.

Sora disappeared without a trace.

Nabiki woke up shortly after.

"What happened?" asked Nabiki.

"Nothing!" said everyone else.

Nabiki stared at them, making them sweat drop.

"You just passed out!" said Luffy.

"Honestly!" said Sea.

The others nodded… no one wanted Nabiki to catch on what was going on.

Nabiki sighed, "Neither one exited the maze yet?" asked Nabiki.

"Not yet." Said Sea.

However right after Sea said that, both Ryoga and Zoro were near the exit.

"It's a tie?" asked Naruto.

"One of them has to leave… it's not a tie unless they both leave at the same time." Said Sea.

"What happens if it's a tie?" asked Zoro since he was in earshot.

"You two have to go all over again." Said Nabiki.

Both Ryoga and Zoro sweat dropped…

That was when Zoro got an idea, he smirked at Ryoga. Who knew what it meant…

"All right." Said Ryoga.

Ryoga headed to the exit… but went the wrong way. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I didn't want to win… but if it will end this nightmare." He muttered.

Zoro left the maze. A banner appeared "Zoro wins! His sense of direction is slightly better!"

The maze was suddenly lowered into the ground surprising Ryoga.

"What happened?" asked Ryoga.

"Looks like you don't have to owe me that 5,000 yen." Said Nabiki.

Everything become quiet… the wind blew awkwardly.

"That was the amount you owed?" asked Zoro.

"5,000 yen?" asked Ryoga who has finally snapped, he didn't mind at first due to Nabiki's nature… but since it wasn't that much… yeah…

Zoro and Ryoga glared at Sea who began to laugh nervously.

"Run Sea! Run as fast as you can!" yelled Star.

Sea did just that… with Ryoga and Zoro chasing her.

"Well Zoro winning was predictable…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere, in the Mysterious HQ of the Alliance of Senshi Enemies.

"So it looks like your little project will finally come to an end." Said Zeno with a smirk.

"After months of research and collecting samples he is finally ready… the ultimate being…" said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

"I doubt that the Senshi will be able to stand against him… unlike like last time… this time he is perfected…" said Violet.

Orochimaru smiled evilly… all his months of working will now come to an end. But who really knew if he would be stronger than the Sailor Senshi... only time will tell…

Next Time: A mysterious enemy is attacking certain friends of the Senshi... Who is this person... they soon discover that this person is much closer to them then meets the eye... And when they fight things happen... bad things. Very bad things... What will happen? Find out next time!


	18. The Ultimate Clone

A/N: With this chapter, the events of New Lives S: The Movie are officially canon to the stories... still not sure about the other two movies. But still... it would also be a good idea to read that story before reading this one... Also a good idea to read Chapter 29 of New Senshi before reading as well. Lots of continuity with this chapter...

Chapter 18: The Ultimate Clone

Orochimaru, Zeno, Dufort, Kuro and Violet watched as the tank began to drain.

"So unlike last time it perfected?" asked Zeno.

"We've added the DNA of the Starlights." Said Violet, "With the abilities of Lee and Mousse added to him, he'll be far more stronger."

"He has both Devil Fruit Powers?" asked Kuro.

"That should technically be imposable." Said Violet, "Not to mention the whole copying powers, after all no two Devil Fruit powers can exist at the same time."

"Either way, he will be the strongest being in the universe." Said Orochimaru.

"Does he know he's a clone?" asked Zeno.

"Unfortunately yes…" said Violet, "Hopefully he won't be like Mewtwo... I really hope this doesn't turn out like Mewtwo… Although if he turns to more Cubert Farnsworth… it wouldn't be so bad…"

The tank was drained all the way, he woke up, and he looked around and saw everyone staring at him.

"What? Never saw a supreme being's wiener before." Said the clone.

"Okay…. I was just making a joke…" said Violet with a sweat drop, "I didn't think he'd actually say something like that."

"Now we should discus our plans…" said Orochimaru, "Isn't that right Seru."

"Seru that my name?" asked the clone, "Fine with me…"

"Um…" said Violet blushing lightly, "Can we at least clothe him first."

"You worked on him all this time and now your blushing." Said Kuro.

Violet blushed, "It wasn't so bad before… now's he's moving around."

After clothing for the time being in a cloak, and giving him the necessary weapons, they were discussing his first mission.

"You see sometime before you were born an event happened." Said Orochimaru.

"What sort of event?" asked Seru.

"A woman wanted to defeat the Sailor Senshi so she transferred their abilities into certain young women." Said Violet.

"Certain young women?" asked Seru.

"This was before the Star Lights were awakened so they're aren't as many as you think" said Orochimaru, "I want you to observes them as much as you can."

"Here's a list of the order we want to go in." said Violet handing him the list.

"Whatever." Said Seru leaving.

He left… causing Orochimaru to smirk evilly.

"He unnaturally cocky." Said Kuro.

"This will be the perfect lure to get him in." said Violet.

"The perfect test." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in the world of Pokémon, in the Cerulean Gym, Misty was holding a battle with someone. Seru watched from the stands.

"So… she was the Neo Sailor Moon of the group." Thought Seru, "There's nothing interesting about her."

When the battle was over, with Misty winning, Seru left.

Seru then went to the World of Chaos. He watched Akari tend to her pigs. That was when many of her pigs jumped him.

He narrowed his eyes at them then unleashed a powerful fireball at them. He left before Akari could see what happened.

Seru's next location was the World of the Mamodo Battle. He watched Lori and Kolulu get some ice cream.

He looked at the list and crossed it off.

"My brothers are certainly friends with some boning girls." He said.

That was when his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry…" he thought with a sigh.

Fortunately his allies gave him a lot of money. So he was able to spend the money on ice cream.

His next one was in the World of Mamodo Battle as well.

"A Pop Star… seriously." He mumbled.

He got there, to find Megumi doing some training with Tia.

"Wow… that's interesting." He said, then he got a feeling… he smirked.

He came out of his hiding place.

"So you're a flightier." He said Megumi.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry… I'm not a book keeper." Said Seru, "I'm just related to a couple. All I ant is a little spar."

Sometime later, at the Takamine residence. The doorbell rang. Koko was the one that got it.

"Lousy bastard…" she muttered talking about the free loader still taking a nap on the couch.

She opened the door to find Tia carrying an unconscious and beaten Megumi.

"What happened?" asked Koko.

"It was some guy." Cried Tia.

With Seru he sighed, "She was too weak." He muttered, "The ninja girls are the next on the list."

In the sand village Temari was also training when she sensed someone watching her.

"Who's there!" she shouted.

That was when Seru came from behind a wall, "How about a little spar? You seem strong."

Temari narrowed her eyes at him.

Later in the World of Ninjas. Naruto was waiting at the ramen stand.

"I'm worried…" said Naruto, "Why is Hinata taking so long."

"I don't know… but even I'm getting worried." Said Ayame.

"I'm going to look for her." Said Naruto, "Save my place."

Ayame nodded... Naruto left and tried to figure out where to go.

"Naruto…" came a voice.

He turned around and saw a beaten up Hinata, both Ayame and Teuchi saw her too.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto when she finally collapsed.

Naruto rushed her to the hospital. At the same time he saw Sakura was a patient too.

"So let me guess…" said Tsunade, "Hinata was attacked by someone who wanted to spar with her?"

"That's right." Said Naruto.

"It's the same with Sakura." Said Tsunade, "That's really strange…"

In the World of Pirates, Seru was looking at the sky while on top of the building.

"Those Ninjas were no match." He said, that was when he saw the Thousand Sunny pulling into the dock.

"This is perfect." He said.

On the Ship as they were docking.

"What is this feeling I'm getting." Thought Star.

"Star is something the matter?" asked Sanji.

"No everything's fine and dandy!" said Star, who then realized something, "What kind of word is Dandy anyways…"

"I don't know…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Star laughed, she loved messing with Sanji sometime.

Sometime later Seru sighed he looked at both the injured Nami and Vivi, "What is with these girls? Are girls just weaker?"

"Shut up." Came a voice.

He turned to see Star.

"So your Sailor Galaxia." Said Seru.

"I guess you're with the Realm?" asked Star.

"No… I'm not… but I do know about the Sailor Senshi." Said Seru, "You'll know soon enough."

He jumped over Star, "I have to go check out Akane Tendo… maybe she'll be some fun."

Seru took out a device and he disappeared.

"Damn it…" she muttered.

She took out her communicator and sent out a message.

"There is someone attacking of our friends… I don't know who he attack first… But he has already attack both Nami and Vivi. I don't know who he is… but he seems powerful! He's also after Akane next! We need to get some information on him now!"

Not too long later in the world of Chaos, Ranma was running though the streets, Akane has gone to run an errand for Kasumi.

That was when he found her, injured.

"Akane…" he whispered as he picked her up.

In the world of Pokémon… Seru checked off his list.

"So it looks like only one left." He said.

"Only Dawn left… I wonder why she's last…" he said.

He went to hide in the trees. He saw that Dawn was with the other Senshi along with Brock. They were listening to Star's Message.

"I wonder who would attack them." Said Ash.

"I don't know." Said Ritchie.

That was when Gary got a bad feeling.

"Come out now!" shouted Gary.

That was when Seru came out of the trees.

"Oh… you found me… that's too bad." Said Seru.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"You're the one who's bee attacking those people… aren't you?" asked Ritchie.

"Oh come we're brothers, aren't we?" asked Seru, "Besides I won't answer the Ash's answer until I see all the Senshi."

That was when Gary took out the communicator.

"Who's ever been attacking our friends is here." Said Gary, "We need as much help as we can!"

"Right!" came Luffy, Naruto, Ranma and Star's voices.

"They must really want to get this guy…" said Ace on the other end.

Gary hung up.

"You ready?" asked Gary.

The two nodded…

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed… just as the other Senshi along with Zatch and Hyde showed up.

"Why did you do that our friends!" shouted Zatch.

"I guess I should explain." Said Seru, "My mission was to obverse and check up on the temporary Senshi from the incident.... but I got a little distracted when I sensed their fighting spirit."

"They're fighting spirit?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's right, I left those that weren't fighter alone… but those that were… I had a little spar… Unfortunately all of them were really weak." Said Seru, "You see I love fight…"

He began to speech, which the Senshi ignored.

"He has a massive ego." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Larger than Ranma and Zoro's combined." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Are you listening to my speech!" yelled Seru.

"No… not really." Said everyone else.

Seru sweat dropped.

"Anyways… about who I work for… Do you remember a certain opponent when you went to Dimension D?" asked Seru.

"Wait…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You mean…" said Sailor Uranus.

"You're like him." Said Sailor Juno.

"You're our joint clone?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"You forgot about that?" asked Hyde with a giant sweat drop, "It was the same day when Ranma fought Tatsuki and Yoruichi."

"Oh yeah… now I remember…" said Sailor Vesta.

"I'm much strongest than that older model." Said Seru, "For one thing before I was finished they added more DNA."

He three weapons at the Sailor Senshi, they all dodged.

"That my style!" yelled Sailor Star Maker.

"I also know the Strong Fist." Said Seru with an evil smirk, "Not mention I have both Devil Fruit powers, high amounts of chakra, the Sharingan, and all the good parts of the fighting style."

"And a bigger ego than Ranma and Zoro combined." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"You already said that!" yelled Seru, "But nothing can stop me!"

That was when Sailor Galaxia used an unnamed energy attack that dug a trench.

"Now just fill it with water." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"That how we beat him last time." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Didn't you go Prince on him?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"That was before we exploited his weakness." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"All right we need to fill that trench.

"Go Blastoise!" called out Sailor Saturn.

"Buizel! I choose you!" called out Neo Sailor Moon.

"Use Hydro Pump!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

"Use Water gun!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"Can I help?" asked Dawn.

"Of course." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"All right Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" shouted Dawn.

All three attacks practically filled the trench.

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

With Sailor Neptune's attack the trench was filled.

"That won't work." Said Seru.

That was when Seru jumped in to it, shocking everyone. He surfaced with a big smile.

"See… Orochimaru and Violet got rid of all of the glitches in my design." Said Seru.

This shocked everyone… especially when he turned his hand into fire and stretched out his cheek.

"I have both Devil Fruit Powers!" said Seru.

"That should be impossible!" shouted Sailor Uranus, "How can you both… and none of the weakness!"

"I just can!" said Seru jumping out the water, "Now let's have some fun."

That was when he called upon a giant fireball… he used his chakra to spin it.

"Grand King Fire Storm Rasengan!" he shouted.

He launched the attack at the Sailor Senshi. It shrunk before they can dodge. The Senshi laid there injured… expect for one… Sailor Neptune.

"All but one of them… at least you're able to stand up to me after the first attack." Said Seru.

That was when a strange spiral of fire began to form.

"No… it can't be…" said Sailor Neptune, "Brock! Dawn! Get out of here! Right now!"

"What? Why?" asked Dawn.

"Just do it!" shouted Sailor Neptune.

"Too late!" shouted Seru are the spiral was compete he then did a corkscrew upper cut, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

A large tornado sprung up, it sent the Senshi flying. All sorts of directions along with any Pokémon outside it Poke ball, Mamodo as well as Dawn and Brock.

Sometime later Neo Sailor Moon began to wake up.

"Ash is awake." Shouted a voice.

He opened his eyes and saw it was Sea.

"Where am I?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"In the Leaf Village Hospital… Doll knew what happened and found everyone." Said Sea.

"That's good…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon, she detransformed then went back to sleep.

That was when Tsunade came into the room.

"I see he woke up." Said Tsunade.

"He did." Said Sea, "How the others?"

"Naruto, Zoro and Ryoga are up and about and…" said Tsunade.

That was when Sea ran jumped out the window, Doll came into the room.

"Is Sea in here?" asked Doll.

"She was… then she jumped out the window." Said Tsunade.

"Make sense… I was going to warn her that Zoro and Ryoga are still out for her blood and they might misplace their feelings on her." Said Doll, "I'm going to go back to Eido…"

Tsunade sighed… "What just happened is going to cause problems for a very long time…"

Meanwhile in the Villains' HQ, Seru came back and told them what happened to the alliance.

"I hope you didn't burn Zatch's book." Said Zeno.

"I made sure that my flames only burned their bodies and not the books." Said Seru, "Other than that I trounced them…"

He then began to walk away.

"I'm going to think about what I'm going to do next.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Orochimaru.

"What you really think I'm going to be your next body… you must be an idiot." Said Seru.

He then left leaving everyone confused.

"Looks like you created a monster." Said Violet.

There was a silence in the room… as they realized (in a very cliché way) that they did created a monster… that was not expendable like the other monsters…

Next Time: After what happened with Seru, The Senshi are trying to figure out how they should deal with them should he show up again... Meanwhile the Waterfall Village sends out a new ambassador to the Lead Village... who is it? Find out next time!


	19. Dealing With It

A/N: All right! 100 reviews! All right! Congrats to TheDoc for getting review number 100! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Dealing With It

The meeting room was silent… they still couldn't believe what happened the days before.

At least Brock and the girls were okay… and they're wounds were treated.

However they needed to do something… fight Seru again.

"I managed to create a lock on him… however we can't seem to find him." Said Kiyo.

"So basically we have to wait until he shows upon again." Sighed Naruto.

The others nodded.

"I wonder why he let us live though…" said Ranma.

"I agree." Said Zoro.

"He was sent by Orochimaru…" said Kousagi, "There is a chance he was sent to kill us."

There was a silence among them.

"Wait… didn't he look a lot like Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Hey… he did…" said Luffy.

"Don't even think it!" yelled Sasuke.

"It's because…" said Naruto.

"Stop just stop." Said Sasuke.

"But…" said Luffy.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke, "Just shut up!"

Meanwhile in the Realms HQ…

"So the Sailor Senshi faced a clone…" said the mysterious leader, "A clone of all their DNA… that was stronger than all of them."

"That's right." Said Terre.

"I see…" said the mysterious leader, "Perhaps now will be the time to attack while their pride is damaged."

"Who should we go after?" asked Sora.

"Anyone… even some random class mate of Ranma's or something like that." Said the mysterious leader.

The mysterious leader disappeared.

"So who wants to stack one of Ranma's random class mates." Said Oceania.

The others sweat dropped.

Meanwhile there was meeting with the Hokages, with Setsuna, Star, Dr. Tempo and Taimu (the last two heard what happened)

"Seru, huh...Sounds like trouble. I helped fight his prototype that Orochimaru sent to Dimension D." said Dr. Tempo.

"Agreed. He took out the Senshi with only two moves..." said Taimu.

"And the second was only done due to Ace's fire immunity. However you look at it, the Senshi are in trouble." Said Arashi.

"I already have some of my boys keeping an eye on him... Don't worry that's all me and Taimu are doing for this one… Seru should be handled by his "brothers."" Said Dr. Tempo.

" If the Senshi engage Seru again, they'll be beaten just like before." Said Setsuna.

" I guess this means they need to train...For Naruto, I've heard that the Village Hidden in the Clouds knows a method to allow a Jinchuriki to control their Biju's power. I know Leaf has had issues with them in the past, but their help could give Naruto an edge here. Also, Seru could be weak against the Sea Stones like other Devil Fruit users. Also, I have a feeling Genma may have a few tricks up his sleeve." Said Taimu.

"So… How does this Seru fight?" asked Tsunade.

"From what we learned after talking to his victims, when he fought them, he used the skills that matched the Senshi whose power they borrowed; for example, when Sakura was attacked, Seru used Sasuke's fighting style, and when Akane was ambushed, he used Ranma's, when he attacked Megumi, he used other moves though, as Kiyo isn't a fighter. Interestingly enough, we found traces that he did investigate all of the Substitute Senshi, but didn't engage them all. Looks like he loves to fight...Must be the Ranma and Naruto in him." Said Arashi.

"Hmm… An interesting style...With all those powers, this could be bad." Said Tsunade.

"Yes... We must be ready for anything." Said Setsuna.

"I'll let you know if my surveillance picks up Seru doing anything that needs a major response." Said Taimu.

Star snorted, "Look discus it as much we can let them handle it all." Said Star, "They're much stronger than we give them credit for."

"I have to agree with Star on this." Said Setsuna, "Kiyo is already keeping watch for him."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Taimu.

"I'm, sure… let them handle it." Said Setsuna.

In the World of Pirates, Zoro put on more weights his… well training sword.

In the World of Ninjas, Sasuke worked on throwing Kunai at targets far away.

Elsewhere Lee was doing his usual training, which was insane in it's own right. But if someone truly watched it seemed to have gotten much more intense.

In the World of Chaos, Ranma was sitting on the roof watching the clouds go by.

"I'm going for a walk." He said.

He jumped off the roof and onto the sidewalk below.

Elsewhere in town, Oceania was on the roof sighing, there were four people she wanted to into one her monsters.

"Damn it… where are they." She said.

That was when she saw Hiroshi… one of Ranma's "Those Two Guys".

"Good… I found one." She said with a smirk.

She began to follow him.

Meanwhile Ryoga was wandering around an unknown city.

"I guess wandering around for a while will do me some good." Said Ryoga, "I only wish I knew where I was."

"Hey Ryoga." Said a voice.

Ryoga turned around and saw Hiroshi, he couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"I'm still in Furinkan, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah…" answered Hiroshi.

That was when Oceania jumped down from the roof.

"Perfect timing!" said Oceania.

Oceania jumped in front of Hiroshi, she showed off her gem on the palm of her hand turning him into a monster.

"Ceres Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Ryoga transformed into his Senshi form.

At the same time Sailor Jupiter showed up.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"I was just over there when it happened." Said Sailor Jupiter.

There was an awkward silence.

"You forgot you were in Furinkan… didn't you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Ceres.

"I already called the others… I couldn't get a hold of Zoro, Sasuke and Lee." Said Sailor Jupiter, "I think they're obsessively training."

When she said that both Sailor Ceres and Oceania stared at her.

"What?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"It's just that I wasn't expecting you to not be obsessively training after what I heard happened." Said Oceania.

"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

That is when most of the other Senshi arrived (expect for the mentioned Zoro, Sasuke and Lee).

"How strong is the person?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"One or two attacks should do it." Said Sailor Jupiter, "It's my friend Hiroshi."

"Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

All five attacks hit.

"Okay! That was too much!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Sorry about it." Said Sailor Venus with a nervous laugh.

"I'll do it." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Crystal Drop Healing!"

The monster was healed…

"You know what… this plan didn't make any sense from the start." Said Oceania.

With that she disappeared.

"That… was a weird battle." Said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

That night in the World of Pokémon, Ash was wide-awake thinking about the battle that happened with Seru.

"Why did he spear us? Can we ever beat him?" thought Ash looking at the stars.

He looked at Pikachu curled up besides him.

"I'll just have to wait until we see him next time." Said Ash.

Next Time: The Straw Hats land on an island... with some really bad news Smoker's on the island! And now that word has spread that Ace is alive, he plans to catch him and the Straw Hats. However what will happen when Realms gets involved? Find out next time!


	20. The Smoke Monster!

A/N: I have an announcement to make (unless you're one of the 16 who has already voted), next month will be the 5th anniversary when I joined the site. So for that I day I plan to update something... and it will be your choice, I have chosen 5 of my more popular stories (this one, New Senshi R (which is up), Bleached Marimo, Monkey D Haru and the Prisoner of Azkaban and of course The Biju Biju Fruit) and 5 I really need to update: Attack of the Peeps (which never been updated), The Konegi Assassin (the story which is the one that hasn't been updated in the longest time), Quest of Kings (popular, yet haven't updated in a while), Poke Piece (same as Quest of Kings) and Mirror Mirror (chose at random)... so please vote in the poll which is on my profile and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20: The Smoke Monster!

The Thousand Sunny was being attack by pirates! Um… enemy pirates… The ship was already a pirate ship… so yeah…

Two of them fought off the pirates with out mercy. Kuina and Star.

"What are you two trying to do?" asked Nami.

"Get bounties." Said Kuina.

"We want bounties." Said Star.

Nami sweat dropped at the two, "Are you two serious?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." Said Star.

Sometime later after the Straw Hats… trounced them.

"I don't think we're be able to get bounties that way." Said Kuina.

"I was just practicing for when we have to fight Marines." Said Star.

"Makes sense." Said Kuina.

"Told you." Said Star.

Nami sighed… this was too much for her.

Later in the HQ of the Realms…

"What should we do?" asked Terre.

"I think it's time that we go into the file to see who are the higher ranking people we can go after." Said Sora.

"I have some interesting news! Smoker is nearing the Straw Hats… they should be on the same island together…" said Oceania.

"Really!" said Sora, "I can imagine what he'd look like… a smoke monster! Like the one from Lost!"

"Have you even seen Lost?" asked Terre.

"No have you?" asked Sora.

Terre began to shift that was when he thought of something, "Or he can look like Giant Robotic Donkey Kong Jesus Riding on a Puff of Smoke."

"No that's ridiculous…" said Sora, "Jesus never existed in that world."

"You know what… I'm just going to handle this one on my own…" said Oceana.

Oceania left and the two realized it…

"Damn it… I was hopping to do that." Thought both Sora and Terre.

Sometime later on an island, Zoro and Kuina were walking to a tavern.

"There's something I've been needing to ask you." Said Zoro.

"What?" responded Kuina.

"Did you ever contact sensei?" Said Zoro.

"No I haven't." said Kuina.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"I can't find it easy tell him why I'm alive." Said Kuina, "Am I supposed to tell him that I was revived by a mad man from another world so I get at a member of an interdimensional team of super heroes which Zoro is a member of and I was given a magical mushroom that was also from another world to age up?"

Zoro sweat dropped, "I see your point." He muttered.

"And besides we're on the Grand Line…" said Kuina, "It would be hard to get in contact with him."

"I guess your right about that." Sighed Zoro.

That was when both of them froze and dove into an alleyway.

"Great it's her…" mumbled Zoro.

"My look alike." Muttered Kuina.

"Great that mean Smoker's here." Said Zoro.

"Oh yeah… isn't he supposed to be really strong?" asked Kuina.

"Ace is with Luffy, it should be fine." Said Zoro.

Kuina was staring at Tashigi.

"Were you listening?" asked Zoro.

"What… oh yeah…" said Kuina.

Zoro looked at Kuina.

"What?" asked Kuina.

"It's nothing." Said Zoro.

Elsewhere in the town, Luffy, Ace and Star walked down the street.

"So… why did you come along Star?" asked Luffy.

"I was bored and I didn't want to go to a book store." Said Star.

"Oh okay…" said Luffy with a shrug.

"Well, well isn't it Straw Hat and Portgas D Ace." Said a voice.

All three of them turned around and saw Smoker.

"It's Smokey!" yelled Luffy.

"So you're Smoker…" said Star.

"You are you?" asked Smoker.

"I joined recently… the name's Star." Said Star.

"I see." Said Smoker glaring at her.

"Luffy stay back." Said Ace.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Laughed Luffy.

Smoker sent out a stream of smoke which Ace countered with a stream of fire. The two forces counteracted each other.

"Now it's my turn." Said Star.

She sent out a beam that tore apart the fire and smoke. Smoker stared at Star.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Maybe I'm just a Devil Fruit user… maybe I'm a being not of this world thousands of years old… due to everything that happened to me in my long life I chose to be a pirate." Said Star with a smirk.

"Tell the truth…" said Smoker glaring at her.

"I'd rather leave myself ambiguous." Said Star, "It's more fun that way."

"She is telling the truth… one of those is true." Said a voice, "But I'm not saying which one."

That was when they noticed Oceania, she walked over with an evil smirk.

"You!" yelled Luffy.

"Is se a friend of yours?" asked Smoker.

"Sorry… but I'm they're enemy… and yours too… until you become my servant." Said Oceania.

"What!" yelled Smoker.

But it was too late, she sent out the beam at him. Turning into a monster, it didn't turn in to a black puff of smoke, nor did it a did him into Giant Robotic Donkey Kong Jesus Ridding on a Puff of Smoke… just a strange humanoid that that looked it was made of smoke.

"Remember, the strength of the person reflect their monster form…" said Star.

"That's right…" said Oceania fiddling with a cell phone, "This one is really strong… and send…"

"What was that about?" asked Ace.

"Just something personal." Said Oceania, "It's really silly and has nothing to do with the fight."

Elsewhere in the Realms HQ…

Both Sora and Terre got the message.

"Oh…" said Sora.

"Too bad…" sighed Terre.

Back in the World of Pirates…

"I called everyone!" shouted Luffy.

"All right!" said Star.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Galaxia Galaxy Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"That won't work." Laughed Oceania.

"We didn't do anything yet." Pointed out Sailor Mars.

"I know." Said Oceania.

That was when the smoker monster shot out smoke at the three.

"A Marine Commodore… and with a Logia Devil Fruit to boot… You have no hope of winning." Said Oceania.

"You forgot that I have a Logia Devil Fruit as well!" shouted Sailor Neptune, she tired to use her fire powers but they didn't do anything the to the Smoker monster.

"I heightened his powers… while we both know that that your powers are weakened in Senshi form." Said Oceania.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

The three attacks hit forcing the Smoker the monster to drop the three.

"You're fine?" asked Sailor Pluto as she arrived with the other Senshi, Zatch, Hyde and Kuina.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"You said it was Smoker…" said sailor Juno.

"That's right Zoro… it is Smoker." Said Oceania.

"Who is Smoker?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"He's a high ranking marine with smoke powers." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"And his parents name him Smoker?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Let's not get into that right now." Said Sailor Neptune.

"That's right." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "We have to weaken him enough to heal him… and he's very strong."

"If we use fire and water powers then we'll be able to beat him." Said Sailor Neptune, "All right I have a plan!"

Sailor Mars, Sailor Vesta and Sailor Pallas stood in front.

"This better work." Said Sailor Pallas.

"I know Ace's plan will work." Said Sailor Mars with a big smile.

"Flaming Gum Gum Gatling!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

Sailor Pallas performed Grand Fire Ball Jutsu on the Smoker monster.

The three fire attack (and one part metal) all hit the Smoker monster.

"All right!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

The ocean attack hit him, causing the Smoker monster to writhe in pain.

"All right my turn!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Galaxia Healing!"

And with that Smoker returned to him normal form.

"You win this time." Said Oceania disappearing.

"All right! Now before he wakes up…" said Sailor Mars, "Run away!"

And they did so and wound up on the Thousand Sunny, still transformed.

"Good thing we avoided that." Sighed Sailor Mars.

"One Marine knowing about the Sailor Senshi is enough." Muttered Sailor Juno.

That was when the Mercury Computer began to beep.

"Kiyo… what is it?" asked Zatch.

Sailor Mercury opened it and saw what was it was.

"It's Seru… he's attacking." Said Sailor Mercury.

The Sailor Senshi paled when they heard this one.

"Where is he?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"He's in the World…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Looks like we have to face him again." Said Sailor Venus.

"But it's too soon!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Sailor Mars.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

Elsewhere, Seru was watch a small battle between pirates and Marines.

"This is going to be fun." He said.

Elsewhere, in the Realms HQ, their mysterious leader summoned the three.

"I have learned something important about the Senshi of the Solar System… something I think we should even out." said the mysterious leader.

With Smoker he was just waking up… he barely remembered what had happened… but he did remember one thing…

"Straw Hat has a new member." He thought.

Who would have thought that one of the two working towards their goal would get one so soon…

Next Time: The Trio has a nerfous plan... what is it? And why does Star have a bad feeling about it? Meanwhile the Senshi miss Seru... What happened? And will this help their resolve? Find out next time!


	21. Secrets

Chapter 21: Secrets

The Senshi arrived on the island, it was scorched but very empty.

"Looks like we missed it." Said Sailor Mars.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Pallas punching the ground.

"We were too late." Said Sailor Venus.

"I wonder if he knew we're on to him." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Probably." Said Sailor Mercury.

Elsewhere…

"That was boring…" complained Seru, "I shouldn't have gone after no names…"

Back with the Sailor Senshi…

"We should go back." Said Sailor star Fighter.

The others nodded in agreement.

That night in the Realms HQ…

"I think it's time they know about how they died." Said the mysterious leader.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

"We might anger Sailor Galaxia by doing that." Said Oceania.

"Now is not the time for worry about Galaxia. All that matter is they know the truth." Said the mysterious leader.

The three nodded, that was when the mysterious leader produced three glowing balls. One light blue, one light green and one light purple. The three held the balls.

"Those balls will home in on to the Sailor Starlights when you throw them… however you must be close to them other wise it won't work." Said the mysterious leader.

"I under stand." Said all three.

Sometime later with Star, she saw Ace breathe a sigh of relief.

"You thought it might have been White Beard?" she asked.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"It's a good thing is wasn't." said Star.

She walked away, since she didn't have anything else to say.

"You're just walking away?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Sorry… I thought we were done with the conversation." Said Star.

Ace sighed, "You're still not used to being with a lot of people."

"Nope." Said Star, "I've been alone for a very long time… so it would make sense that I wouldn't be used to people."

Ace nodded as Star walked away.

With the three from the Realms.

"I say, we just go after a Nurse Joy." Said Terre, "There's like a million of them… it would be easy."

"Yeah… I agree." Said Oceania.

"Well I don't know." Said Sora, "I heard somewhere that both them and Officer Jenny are more evil than us. Anyone finds out their horrible secret will transformed into one though magic with their old selves gone forever…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Stop going to weird Pokemon Conspiracy Theory sites." Said Oceania.

"Fine…" muttered Sora.

"All right we're strike tomorrow." Said Oceania.

"Fine with me since we already did something today." Said Terre.

"Yeah." Said Sora.

The next day at the Pokemon center, Ash and his group was eating breakfast. Sora, Terre and Oceania were in the cafeteria as well, dressed in cloaks.

"How do we do this?" asked Oceania.

"I have an idea." Said Terre, "But it has to be with out them noticing us."

Nurse Joy was at the front counter, that when Sora ran into the lobby.

"Nurse Joy! There's a Snorlax outside and he's really hurt so we can't being him in!" said Sora, "We need your help."

"Okay, I'm on it!" said Nurse Joy.

She ran out to the front of the Pokemon Center, she saw that Oceania and Terre were standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

She turned to see Sora (since she was the one that lured her out) sent out a beam at her, causing her to scream.

Everyone in the Pokemon Center heard this and ran out to see what it was they saw Nurse Joy turned into a monster.

"Come on." whispered Gary.

The other two nodded.

They went to hide while they transformed and call the others.

"For some reason all three are attacking a Nurse Joy." Said Gary.

"Did you say "A" nurse Joy?" asked Mousse who was confused by it fro the other end.

"We'll explain it later." Said Kiyo on the other end.

"All right! We'll see everyone there." Said Ash.

The three of them hung up their communicators.

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their Senshi form. The left the hiding pale and got to the roof of the Pokemon Center.

The people stood in horror staring at the monster that was once Nurse Joy.

"Hey! Up here!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw the Sailor Senshi.

"It's Neo Sailor Moon!" yelled someone.

"it's also Sailor Saturn!" yelled someone else.

"Who's that next to them?" asked another person.

"It must be a some sort of new member… look like the Collar." Said yet another person.

"Hey your right… maybe she's someone else." Said yet another person.

"What ever it is, I love the differ outfit." Said still yet another person.

Sailor Star Fighter blushed when that person said that.

"We should leave it to the Sailor Senshi!" yelled Dawn playing her role.

"That's right, I'm sure they can heal her." Said Brock.

The three Sailor Senshi jumped down.

"You have to all leave. These three are very dangerous." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone left (or left to watch from a safe distance).

"I guess great power comes with great responsibility." Said Oceania.

"That saying means nothing any more…" mumbled Terre.

Sora gave him a light whack on the head.

"So are going to be gentle with the nurse?" asked Oceania.

That was when the other Senshi arrived. The three couldn't help but to smirk when they saw the other two Star Lights.

Sailor Galaxia saw the looks on their faces and knew what those look didn't look good.

"They're up to something." She thought.

"It's a Nurse Joy… right?" asked Sailor Mars.

"She might be weak." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Just a few attacks." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

All three attacks hit the Nurse Joy monster.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

With that the Nurse Joy monster was healed. However the trip began to laugh evilly.

"Really you thought that all three of us would try to attack Nurse Joy? Really?" asked Oceania.

She produced the blue ball and threw it at Sailor Star Fighter, it was absorbed into her body causing her to collapse.

"Star Fighter!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"What did you do?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"Oh our leader thought it would be a good idea if we made things even." Said Sora, she produced the green ball and threw it at Sailor Star Healer, she tried to kicked it away but touching her leg did let it get absorbed into her body.

"What do you mean make things even." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Neo Queen Serenity, made sure that all of you saw you're past lives… but Princess Kakyuu, she didn't." said Sora.

"That's why we're going to show you." Said Terre producing the last one.

He tossed it as Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Galaxia tried to stop it, but it failed and went into Sailor Star Maker's body.

"Our leader just wants to even things out… that all." Said Sora.

That was when Sailor Galaxia fell to her knees, "They're going to find out about it…" she thought.

"Galaxia, this is no time to feel sorry for yourself." Said Sailor Pluto, "We have to find a way to fix this."

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Galaxia.

However it wasn't something they could fix but rather something they had to wait out. Even if Sailor Galaxia didn't want them to find out what happened.

Next Time: The three Star Lights learn about what happened in their past lives and why is Star ashamed of her past, what happened? Find out next time!


	22. Of the Past

Chapter 22: Of the Past

Nurse Joy, having woken up, allowed the Senshi to use the best of the center. The three Star Lights were unconscious on the tables.

Sailor Galaxia looked at them in another room. She couldn't just leave them.

"Galaxia." Said a voice.

She turned around and saw Sailor Pluto.

"You can't hide from your past anymore." Said Sailor Pluto.

Tears streamed on her face, "I know…" she said.

She pulled Sailor Galaxia into a hug.

"Don't worry it will be fine… maybe you'll feel better now that's it out in the open." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Maybe…" whispered Sailor Galaxia.

"It will be fine…" said Sailor Pluto, "Trust me… I was there too… remember…"

Elsewhere, who knows where, Ritchie, Mousse and Lee found themselves in some sort of Palace.

"Where are we?" asked Ritchie.

"I remember they said something about showing how we died after you passed out." Said Mousse.

That was when they saw a woman running towards them.

"Another city fell!" she shouted, she ran though them, as if they were ghosts, "The Lord of Realms has taken it over."

That was when they saw everything change around them. They saw their Senshi forms, bowing down to a beautiful woman in red.

"The Lord of Realms is taking city after city. Turning all of its citizens into monsters." Said the woman, "I fear that soon all that will be left is this one."

"Lord of Realms?" asked Ritchie.

"He must have a connection with those three." Said Lee.

"Kakyuu, what do we do?" asked the past Sailor Star Fighter getting up.

"Oh please, you really think that you couldn't get a little help from your friends?" asked a voice.

They turned around and saw Sailor Galaxia who was smirking.

"Galaxia, what are you doing here?" asked Princess Kakyuu.

Sailor Galaxia looked down, "I'm here because I don't want to see another friend's planet fall. I did nothing the first time. This time, I will help."

"Thank you." Said Kakyuu.

"By the way, I asked someone else, if she would want to help. And she said yes." Said Sailor Galaxia.

That was when the time gate appear, out of it came Sailor Pluto, followed by the cats.

"Pluto?" asked the past Sailor Star Maker.

"It's been a while." Said Sailor Pluto.

"How has things been since…" said the past Sailor Star Healer.

"Uranus was the first to be reincarnated. He's the son of a famous ninja." Explained Sailor Pluto, "But I have a feeling that it won't be for a while until the next one is reborn."

"Who knows maybe he'll be the son of that pirate Gold Roger I've been hearing about from that pirate world." Joked Sailor Galaxia.

"Why do I have the weird feeling that's true." Said the Past Sailor Star Maker.

"Because it is." Said Mousse with a sweat drop.

"I can't believe she was right about that." Said Ritchie with a sweat drop.

"Let us not point it out when we get back." Said Lee.

The other two nodded…

"We should prepare for what will happen." Said Sailor Pluto.

The other four Sailor Senshi nodded.

The scene suddenly shifted to a fight in a ruined city, it was filled with monsters.

"Dead Scream…"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"I still hate that attack…" muttered Mousse.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attacks hit many monsters.

"Galaxia Healing!"

The monsters screamed in pain, then they vanished with only their Star Seeds showing which then disappeared into dust.

"You were too late. It has been more than a day. After that there's no going back. They're no longer human. Healing them will only kill them." Said a voice.

They turned to see who spoke, it was three women. One was blonde, one was a red head and one had brown hair.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"We are the three angels of the realms." Said the blonde one.

"Our goal is to take you out." Said the red head.

"Even if it kills us." Said the brunette.

"Which it will." Said all three of them.

"What?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Our abilities allow us to kill the person we locked on to…" said the blonde.

"But it's a double edged sword." Said the red head, "It will kill us as well."

"However our powers will create children for us…" said the brown haired one, "It will take a few years but they will be born."

The red head began to glow red, the brunette began to glow blue while the blonde began to glow sky blue. Their hand turned into glow swords.

"I choose Sailor Star Fighter!" shouted the brunette.

"I choose Sailor Star Healer!" shouted the blonde.

"I choose Sailor Star maker!" shouted the red head.

The three of them discovered and reappeared in front of the three Sailor Senshi, with their swords in the chests of the Sailor Senshi they called out.

The three women slowly disappeared.

"We knew we weren't going to live though this." Said the brunette.

"But it's good to know that our children will live in a perfect world." Said the blonde.

The three Sailor Senshi fell to the ground dead.

The three watched in horror as this happened. Watching in a sense themselves die. To say it was unsettling would be an understatement.

"Not again…" whispered Sailor Pluto.

"To watch someone you care about die…" said Sailor Galaxia, "They're Star Seeds are in tact… I can sense it."

The scene then shifted to the Throne Room, Kakyuu was crying.

"I must face this lord…" said Kakyuu, "Alone…"

"What! You can't!" yelled Sailor Galaxia.

"Please don't!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Please let me take your place! I can defeat him!" yelled Sailor Galaxia, "I won't Sailor Pluto get involved since she has the duty to Usagi! But let take your place!"

Sailor Galaxia began to cry, "It's been over 2,000 years… but I still owe my life to the Star Lights! If it weren't for them helping Neo Queen Serenity… helping Usagi… the universe… my body… would belong to Chaos! I may never have gotten my chance to repay the Solar Senshi! But let me repay your Senshi."

The three watching, weren't sure what to think.

"What happened over 2,000 years ago?" asked Ritchie.

"I do not know." Said Lee.

"It must have been important…" said Mousse.

"Please…" whispered Sailor Galaxia.

"No… I will not allow you to do this. This is my place Galaxia." Said Kakyuu, "If it must be, if something happens to me. Please reawaken them if they need them."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"My planet… is dying. I think the only way maybe is to place their soul in one of the 5 worlds. To reborn with the Solar Senshi." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Maybe even knowing each other. Much like with the Asteroid Senshi, hide their identities and only awaken them if you must."

"I will…" said Sailor Galaxia, "But what about you?"

"If I live I will either join you in helping you awaken them, if not, I want you to hide my soul as well and only awaken me when it need be." Explained Kakyuu.

"But you're not a Sailor Senshi… you only have a true Star Seed." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Kinmoku Star Power! Make-up!"

Princess Kakyuu transformed into Sailor Kakyuu… which is the worst name for a Sailor Senshi.

"You were going to tell me this when?" asked Sailor Galaxia glaring harshly at her.

"Sorry?" said Sailor Kakyuu.

"You better beat him… we need a talk…" said Sailor Galaxia.

The three watching couldn't help but to sweat drop at just happened… until Mousse Realized something.

"Wait… that doesn't make any sense." Said Mousse.

"What do you mean?" asked Ritchie.

"What happened to her… why wasn't she awaken with us?" asked Mousse.

"That is weird." Said Sailor Lee.

"Maybe it will be explained." Said Ritchie.

That was when the scene shifted. It was the tail end of the battle. Both the Lord of Realms who was a talk man in Black Robes was fighting with Sailor Kakyuu.

"Now time for my ultimate attack!" shouted Lord of Realms.

He created a strange energy that tied the two together in a strange way with a strange rope of light.

"You know… to be honest… this planet was just practice." Said the Lord of realms.

"What do you mean practice?" asked Sailor Kakyuu.

"I wanted to see if I could concur this world… I had. Now I'm going to try for five." Said the Lord of Realms, "But it won't for about 25 years… I plan to take over the five worlds, to make them my own. However I needed a test subject. There's not as many Sailor Senshi here but I know that they're deaths will help me and my Angel's children concur them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Kakyuu.

"If someone else cuts the rope, we will be freed. However if one of us does, that person will be sealed into dormancy for 25 years while the other will die permanently, Star Seed and all." Said the Lord of Realms.

"You wouldn't." said Sailor Kakyuu into shock.

"Watch me." Said the Lord of Realms.

The Lord of Realms summoned a black sword and cut the rope. He became a black ball which then disappeared while Sailor Kakyuu fell back wards. The two remaining Sailor Senshi along with the 5 cats ran towards her.

"There's a way I can save her." Said Sailor Galaxia, "If I remove her Star Seed, then I'll be able to reverse the effects."

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Galaxia said nothing, but did it anyways. When she did the Star seed Shattered. That was when Sailor Galaxia froze.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"Her Star Seed… it shattered." Said Luna.

"She can't be reborn." Said Artemis.

Sailor Galaxia just sat there, she was suffering from severe BSOD. The three couldn't help but to stare in shock at what just happened.

That was when the three woke up.

"They're awake." Said Nurse Joy.

The other Senshi entered the room.

"Are you guys fine." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"A little shaken but fine." Said Sailor Star Maker.

That was when the three noticed that Sailor Galaxia was missing.

"Where's Galaxia?" asked sailor Star Fighter.

"Oh no…" whispered Sailor Pluto.

That was when they realized that Galaxia ran away… The three realized she blamed her self and still did. And didn't want to face them after what they discovered.

Next Time: Star is missing, will she ever return. Will she ever face the Star Lights or remain Emo? Meanwhile the three tell them about what they found out about the monsters... that they won't be able to return that they're human after a day. What will happen? Find out next time!


	23. Where is Star?

Chapter 23: Where is Star?

Luffy, Zoro and Ace arrived on the Thousand Sunny.

"Have you seen Star?" asked Luffy.

"No why?" asked Nami.

"She ran away." Said Ace.

"What? Why?" asked Vivi.

"Maybe it has to with her nightmares." Said Robin joining the conversation.

"Nightmares?" asked Luffy.

"She has nightmares every night." Said Nami.

"What about?" asked Luffy.

"I think I remember hearing about that." Said Ace.

"She'll probably come back." said Luffy, "Let's not worry about it for now."

"You'll wait a couple days until you're going to drag her back here. Aren't you?" asked Nami.

"Of course I am." Said Luffy.

This made everyone sweat drop.

Unfortunately that night Star didn't return.

The next day in Naruto's mansion. There was a Senshi meeting.

"Why didn't you tell that would happen to people turned into these monsters?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't want to worry you." Said Setsuna.

"We do always heal them in time." Said Kousagi, "So it's fine."

"What about those three woman?" asked Ritchie.

"They're the mothers of the trio." Said Setsuna.

"They did something about having children." Said Mousse.

"That must be them." Said Setsuna, "I should have known."

"Wait…" said Ritchie, "What about Star?"

"I know where she is." Said Setsuna, "But I think it would be best if we leave her alone for a few days."

"What happened in the past?" asked Kousagi.

"Something called a Star Seed belonging to someone named Princess Kakyuu shattered and she claims herself for it." Said Lee.

"Is that true?" asked Kousagi.

"It is" said Setsuna.

Kousagi looked down… it was just so sad to hear.

In a random forest, Star was looking up to the sky.

"What do I do?" she thought, she sighed then she remember something, "I shouldn't have ran away. Luffy's going to drag me back eventually..."

Star sighed, "Well he can't find me." She said then she remember, "Oh yeah… Setsuna…"

Star began to pout, "I just hope that they don't come after me soon." She muttered.

Meanwhile in the Mysterious HQ of the Realms.

"So… Galaxia ran away." Said the leader who was the Lord of Realms.

"That's right." Said Sora.

"Play it cool for now." Said the Lord of Realms, "We don't know if she'll return any time soon or not."

"But… she joined the Straw Hat crew." Pointed out Oceania.

There was an awkward silence in the chamber.

"We will still wait it out." Said the Lord of Realms, "However I do believe it is time to do one of the big guns…"

"I will go after someone I wanted to go after for a while." Said Terre, "Cologne."

At the Cat Café, Cologne got a bad feeling.

"Great Grandmother?" asked Shampoo.

"I'm fine." Lied Cologne.

Sometime later, at the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi was looking around for something. She went into the living room where Ranma and Akane were watching TV.

"Have you seen Kousagi?" asked Kasumi.

"No." said Akane.

"I haven't seen her since the meeting." Said Ranma.

That was when Kousagi showed up.

"Were you looking for me?" asked Kousagi.

"I was worried." Said Kasumi, "But you're fine."

"Okay." Said Kousagi running off.

Kousagi went into her and Kasumi's shared bedroom. She took out a small red gem out of her pocket. She held it close to her heart and began to glow pink.

"I can only do this once a day… I'm sorry." Thought Kousagi.

The red gem began to glow as well.

At the cat café, It was the usual… Mousse was trying to ask Shampoo on a date.

"Please Shampoo." Begged Mousse.

"No…" said Shampoo.

That was when Cologne sensed something outside.

"Mousse… I need you to come outside with me." Said Cologne.

The left the Cat Café…

"So you were able to sense me." Said Terre, "You are one of the greats after all."

Mousse took out his communicator.

"Terre is about to attack! He's going after Cologne." Said Mousse.

That one sentence made anyone who had seen Cologne in action think, "Oh… crap."

With Star she froze.

"Should I go help them?" she thought.

Back with Mousse, Terre used his Crystal on Cologne. Turning her into a powerful one at that.

"There is no way you can beat her." Said Terre.

"Maker Star Power! Make–up!"

With that Mousse Transformed into Sailor Star Maker.

That was when the other Senshi minus Galaxia showed up.

"All right! Let them have it!" shouted Terre.

The Cologne Monster produced a staff. She hit both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pallas with it.

"The truth of the matter is that none of you are even close to Cologne when it comes to in power… there's no way you can win." Said Terre with an evil smile.

Meanwhile with Star, she was watching the clouds go by.

"What do I do?" asked Star.

As she watched the clouds go by.

"Wait! Why am I worried about that!" she realized, "I need to be stop being angsty about this! I have to help them! I'm thousands of years old!"

She looked at her bracelets, "I think it's time I share something with her." She said.

Back with the battle with the Cologne Monster. The cologne monster would smack around the Senshi.

"You're a hundred years too early to beat her." Laughed Terre.

The Cologne Monster was about to hit Sailor Mercury when Sailor Pluto stopped the staff with the Garnet Rod.

"Well most of us anyway." Said Sailor Pluto.

She pushed back the Cologne Monster.

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

The attack hit her but didn't seem to faze the old woman turned monster.

She was about to strike back but Sailor Pluto blocked it

"Looks like you could use a little help." Said a voice.

They saw it was Sailor Galaxia. She created a golden staff and joined the fight.

"I decided to screw being Emo about my past… after all who am I Sasuke?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"Galactic Energy Pulse!"

The attack hit the Cologne Monster. It didn't faze her, she instead tried to attack Sailor Galaxia, who blocked with her staff.

"All right Setsuna! Switch with me!" said Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Pluto nodded, she attack the Cologne monster from behind, so she turned her attention on Sailor Pluto.

"Ash, Kousagi. Are you okay to fight?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

The two nodded.

"You want to pool our healing?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"That's right." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Let's do it." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Cosmos Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Galaxia Crystal Drop Healing!"

All three healing waves hit the Cologne monster healing back into the ghoul like old woman she was before.

"Damn it…" muttered Terre who disappeared.

After they all detransformed, Star got to saying something.

"Sorry… for running away." Said Star, "Maybe now that it's more than likely that you all know what happened… that I can finally heal."

"You've been alone for too long." Said Setsuna, "I know what it feels like, to be alone for that long…"

"I know…" said Star, "At least I have you guys and I don't want to be like Sasuke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I'd rather not go into details." Said Star.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke glaring at her.

"Figure it out for yourself." Said Star, "I'm going back to the ship to tell everyone else."

Before she left she smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm going to fix the time portals tomorrow. That joke's getting too old."

That was when everyone stared at her.

"You have the ability to fix the time portals?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Answered Star knowing they were going to tell at.

"Why didn't you do it when you joined!" yelled the Senshi minus the Star Lights, Kousagi and Setsuna.

"Ooops?" asked Star.

They are glared at her.

"Later!" said Star cheerfully as she left.

"Get back here!" yelled Naruto.

As they were planning something to get back at Star, Kousagi looked up at Setsuna who smiled back.

Everything with Star was going to be all right from now on.

Next Time: Seru shows his face again, this time he does something big. He attacks the home island of one of the 7 War Lords. When they come to rescue the island Luffy does so in person. What will happen? Find out next time!


	24. The Snake Princess

Chapter 24: The Snake Princess

In the Head Quarters of the evil alliance. Violet was on a laptop when Seru walked by.

"When are you going to do something?" she asked her creation.

"You know… people might mistake you for Misty's sister." Said Seru with a smirk.

"What!" yelled Violet, "Mistake me for Misty's sister! We don't even look alike!"

Seru smirked as she went on the rant.

"You brought up Misty's sister, haven't you?" asked Zeno.

"She was bothering me and it's her berserk button." Said Seru with an evil smirk.

"She! She has blue hair! I have purple hair!" yelled Violet.

Zeno rolled his eyes and pointed out, "The last time you did something."

"The last time I did something was target practice." Said Seru, "I was waiting for the perfect moment, the moment when they returned."

"I have purple eyes! She has brown!" yelled Violet.

"There's an island where beauty equals strength and most powerful one is a War Lord… and today is the day she returns…"

"I don't' even look like a valley girl!" shouted Violet.

"Tell the others I'm planning something big today." Said Seru who vanished.

On the island of Amazon Lily, the Gorgon pirates had returned, causing a celebration among the women on the isled

That was when Seru appeared in the sky, just floating there.

Many of the women there who had never been off the island were confused while those from the pirate crew were angry.

"What's a man doing here?" asked one of the women who was a pirate.

"So, in your tribe, strength equals beauty... Well, then. Let me show you the beauty that outshines even the sun!" said Seru with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo's computer began to beep. He went to check it and he paled when he saw what was going on.

He went to call the other Senshi.

On the Thousand Sunny, the Senshi got the call.

"Seru is in the World of Pirates." Said Kiyo over the communicator.

"Where?" asked Star.

"At an island called Amazon Lily." Explained Kiyo over the communicator.

"Are you serious?" asked Ace.

"What's Amazon Lily?" asked Luffy.

"It's the island of Boa Hancock." Said Ace, "She's one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea."

"Did you say something about Boa Hancock?" asked Sanji, who had heard the sensation with Brook.

Star knocked the two out.

"not only is she a War Lord of the Sea, she's eaten a Devil Fruit, the Love Love Fruit. It makes her extremely attractive and turns people into stone." Explained Star.

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy.

"Because I studied." Said Star.

"He clearly getting other people involved in our fight." Said Ace.

"We need to go to Amazon Lily and Stop Him." Said Luffy.

Zoro and Star nodded.

"Okay did everyone hear that?" asked Kiyo over the communicator.

"Yeah." came a chorus of voices.

They hung up the communicators.

"Let's go." Said Star.

Star opened up the time portal. They wound up in Amazon Lily, at the same time that the other Senshi arrived.

"After do long of falling out of the time portal, it's weird landing gracefully." Said Gary.

"All right!" said Setsuna who had also done her studying on the island, "Any man who steps foot on the island is killed. So you should transform as soon as possible."

"Um…" said Naruto, "Luffy already ran off."

"I don't think he heard you." Said Kakashi.

Setsuna sighed.

"Zoro, Ace, Naruto. You should find Luffy." Said Ash, "Setsuna, Star, Kousagi, Kakashi… you should try to find any locals."

"Um…" said Zatch, "What about me and Hyde…"

"Hyde can pass himself as a doll and Zatch wears a dress so he can pass himself as a girl." Said Eido.

Zatch sweat dropped while Hyde just glared at him.

"The rest of us will try to find Seru." Said Ash.

Everyone on nodded and separated.

Kakashi has transformed and they had gotten to the village where the women of the island lived. They found that many buildings were burned to the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

They turned to see a young blonde woman.

"Are you with him?" asked the woman.

"Let me guess it was a man with many super powers?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Then you are with him?" asked the woman.

"No!" cried Kousagi doing her usual cutesy two year old, "He's an enemy of ours an We tracked him down! Honest!"

"She's so cute…" thought the woman.

"I believe them." Said a voice.

That was when they saw an old short women.

"Okay… that old lady is seriously reminding me of Cologne." Whispered Star to Setsuna.

"Now's not the time." Said Setsuna.

"So are you really enemies with the plan who attacked us?" asked the old woman.

"We are." Said Star.

"What happened?" asked Setsuna.

(Flashback)

"Well my "dad" will like it if I cause wanton destruction." Seru said to himself.

With a flick everything was set on fire. Including many people.

"Now Boa Hancock! I challenge you… after all you don't want to see this whole town festered. So fight me." Said Seru with an evil laugh.

"Even if I don't fight you they will forgive me." Said Hancock, "After all I am beautiful."

"Wow… and you're also a bitch." Thought Seru with a sweat drop.

He disappeared and reappeared next to Hancock. He withered something her ear that made her freeze.

"I agree to fight you." Said Hancock.

"You have both strength and physical beauty. No wonder you are the Amazon's leader. When this is over... the world will know I bested you, as I shall lave my mark on that flawless skin of yours. Come, miss Hancock… Entertain me!" he said.

And wit that two of them disappeared.

(End of Flashback)

"I bet he used some sort of Jutsu." Said Sailor Uranus.

Star took out her communicator and pressed the button for Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, is he still on the island?" asked Star.

"He's still on the island… but I can't tell where he is." Said Sailor Mercury over the communicator.

"Who is he?" asked the old woman.

"An artificial human deigned to kill us." Said Sailor Uranus.

"We have no idea why he's after Hancock, but he is." Said Star.

"Who are you anyways?" asked the old woman.

"Now that is a secret." Said Star.

Everyone who heard this sweat dropped.

"Well it's better than the truth which is confusing." Said Star.

"I can't help but to wonder what's going on, Seru doesn't seem like the type to fall Hancock's stone abilities." Said Sailor Uranus.

Elsewhere on the island. The two fought.

"He's immune to my powers." Thought Hancock glaring at Seru while gritting her teeth, "Not only that but he's more powerful than I am."

Through out the fight, he had used Shadow Clones and the Substitution Jutsu to avoid all Haki hit while using his abilities to hurt her.

"Now I will show you that mark." Said Seru.

That was when he formed Chidori in his hand.

He ran towards Hancock, who was too exhausted to move. That was when he struck something. It wasn't Hancock. No it was Luffy.

Seru jumped back, "Well Brother it's been a long time."

"I'm going to kick your ass!" said Luffy.

"Let's see you try." Said Seru.

Hancock blinked, wondering what just happened, little did she know was that the fight that was about to happen would forever change her life, in more ways than one…

Next Time: Luffy and Seru face off, will Luffy defeat their shared Clone, will Hancock stand for being rescued by a man or will she have different feelings, very different feelings? Also what is Hancock's secret? Is it really that horrible? Find out next time!


	25. Seru VS Luffy

Chapter 25: Seru VS Luffy

Hancock looked at the man in front of him. She glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hancock.

"Because you have nothing to with this fight." Said Luffy.

"He challenged me." Growled Hancock, "He's threatening to tell a secret that I would rather die than have revealed."

Luffy ran over to punch Seru, who stopped him.

"She has nothing to with this!" yelled Luffy.

"I know." Said Seru, "I just wanted to fight her."

Hancock's eyes winded when she heard this.

"Bringing her secret into this!" yelled Luffy.

"I don't care!" shouted Seru, "Now that you're here she doesn't matter. I was just planning on fighting her! You and the other Senshi are the real ones I want!"

Hancock stared at him, she realized she was just a pawn to get in a good fight.

"Whoever you are… you better beat him." Growled Hancock.

Luffy smiled… then punched him in the gut.

"This is going to be fun." Said Seru with an evil smile.

Meanwhile in the town, the women who were injured were being treated by the island's doctors that were unhurt.

"So… old lady." Said Star.

"My name is Nyon." Said the old woman.

"Nyon, is it okay if we go search for Hancock." Said Setsuna.

"Yes, but I will accompany you." Said Nyon.

"Sure that will be fine." Said Sailor Uranus.

"What about Luffy." Whispered Star.

"I'm sure it will be fine… she would have transformed by now." Answered Sailor Uranus.

The four Senshi joined by the elder of the village went to search for Seru and Hancock, unaware that Luffy was fighting Seru untransformed.

With Luffy and Seru the two continued to fight.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun!"

Seru on the other hand used his own quick punch attack to block him.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously!" yelled Luffy.

"I think you know why." Said Seru.

"It's because I haven't transformed?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Seru.

Luffy turned to Hancock, "Can you please it a secret?" asked Luffy.

"What?" asked Hancock.

"This." said Luffy taking out his transformation wand.

"Mars Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Luffy transformed into Sailor Mars.

Hancock stared at him, even if she was a War Lord with a Devil Fruit power.

"That… that's not a Devil Fruit Power, is it?" asked Hancock.

"No… it's a long story." Said Sailor Mars.

"Luffy here is one of a few warriors, in his past life he was a woman. Now he fights evil while as a woman." Explained Seru.

"Why are you telling her that!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Just because." Said Seru with an evil smirk.

Sailor Mars punched him but it was a Shadow Clone.

"The kid gloves comes off now." Laughed Seru.

"Blazing Machine Gun Fists!" Seru created flames where his fist should be and began to perform a combination of Gum Gum Gatling and the Chestnut Fist.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

The two attacks clashed.

"I had almost forgot that was a move oh Senshi of fire." Said Seru.

Sailor Mars glared at him.

Meanwhile with Sailor Neptune, Sailor Juno and Sailor Venus, they saw some flames erupt.

"That has to be where the fight it." Said Sailor Juno.

They ran towards where the fight was happening.

Back with the fight… Seru though it would be time to put more into the fight.

"Burning Meteor Shower"

Seru used Breaking Point but channel fire into it. There thousands of tiny rocks that were on fire. They all hit Sailor Mars when it cleared Sailor Mars redid her own attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attack hit Seru, but did little damage.

"So you really think you can fight fire with fire?" laughed Seru, "If only someone if with out fire as their Senshi power came to fight."

That was when the three that were looking for him showed up.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Sorry but you're too late." Said Seru.

That was when he manipulated fire into a dome.

"Luffy here already challenged me. I would like to have a one on one fight this time." Said Seru, "After all, that a better measurement than that just fighting you all at once."

Sailor Neptune approached the barrier, she tired to take it down but found she couldn't.

"It's Chakra Enhanced isn't it?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"That's right." Said Seru, "And I know you can't manipulate Chakra."

She was when he decided to have some unexpected fun.

"Beast Emperor Wave!"

He somehow created both a Moko Takabisha and a Shi Shi Hokodan, one in hand. He combined the two powers into a beam. The beam hit Sailor Mars in the gut then sent her flying in the fire wall.

At the same time the other Senshi arrived.

"There is no way you can win! Straw Hat!" shouted Seru.

Seru walked over to Sailor Mars and punched her in the face.

Sailor Mars mange dot get up, she glared at Seru. That was when everyone felt a tremendous force from Sailor Mars. Seru felt he couldn't breathe when this happened.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Haoshoku Haki." Whispered Hancock.

Sailor Neptune who knew all about Haki smiled when she said that.

"I should have known that he's be the one to have it." Thought Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Mars fell to the ground while Seru fell to his knees.

The fire barrier came down.

"Well… I guess this time it's a draw." Laughed Seru.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Juno both went to Sailor Mars.

Seru looked at Hancock, "Don't worry. I won't tell the village about you're your horrible days as a slave. After all with that mark on your back your less than human." Said Seru.

Before Seru could leave, Neo Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Why did you let us live last time?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry… I'll evidently tell you." Said Seru disappearing.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I'm fine." Said Sailor Mars getting up who filched, she had a burn on her back.

"We'll take him top Palace. That we you can treat his wounds there." Said Hancock, "He saved my life. So I owe it to him."

There was a silence, "Wait… wait… did you just say him?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I helped her before I transformed." Answered Sailor Mars, "Is that a bad thing."

"Since I'm a member of this crew I'll handle it." Said Star.

She walked up to Sailor Mars and began to shake her.

"You shouldn't just run off! You have to wait for an explanation!" she yelled.

"As Empress, I will grant him immunity to the laws of the island. And since you're his allies, for you this one time." Said Hancock, "I'm assuming except for you three. The rest of you are men?"

They all sweat dropped… when she said that.

Turns out Luffys' back was going to fine. However there had to be something else the Senshi must do. Make sure they keep a secret.

"Please… I need you to keep this secret for me." Said Hancock.

"About your slavery?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… of course we'll keep it." Said Ash.

"No should go what you went though. I know all about the Celestial Dragons and what they have done." Said Ace.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about us either." Said Ash.

"I understand." Said Hancock.

"You were right, your story is unbelievable." Said Nyon who was in the room.

Hancock walked up to Luffy.

"I owe you so much." Said Hancock.

"You don't have to." Said Luffy, "It's my job."

Hancock blushed, "You're right." She said.

The other Senshi stared at her in shock.

"No way…" whispered Star.

"She's…" said Kakashi in shock.

"Lucky bastard." Muttered Eido.

Indeed Boa Hancock had fallen in love with Monkey D. Luffy.

"You are aware that he have a 300 Million Berry bounty? Right?" asked Ace.

"I am aware." Said Hancock.

Meanwhile with Seru… he was resting after the battle.

"So… he has Haoshoku Haki." Thought Seru, "Figures."

Seru had to figure out what his next move was going to be… and it wasn't going after Boa Hancock… after all… she would probably be on alert. Perhaps next time… he'll go after a sort of kindred spirit. But still… it would be a while.

Next Time: Remember that weird looking girl with a Crush on Zatch? The one who bullies him? No... not Tia...What will happen when she's turned into a monster? Be afraid Zatch... be very afraid. Meanwhile Ace and Star wonder if it's a good idea to let Luffy know about his natural gift... what will happen? Find out next time!


	26. Attack of the Play Ground Bully

A/N: I meant to update this on Thursday, but I didn't get around to it today. Sorry but enjoy.

Chapter 26: Attack of the Play Ground Bully

Kiyo was getting ready for school… when Zatch came in dress in his duffle bag crying.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo.

"Please take me to school with you! Please!" cried Zatch.

"You can always stay home." Said Kiyo.

Zatch began to think about it… that was until there was a loud explosion from the kitchen.

"I'm out of here!" yelled Eido running away.

"Get back here!" yelled Koko chasing him.

"What's that about?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't thin k you want to know." Said Hyde entering the area.

Both Kiyo and Zatch sweat dropped.

"Why do you want to go to school so badly?" asked Kiyo.

"Well if you want to know… Naomi has the day off." Shuddered Zatch.

"Yeah… you're not going to with me to school." Said Kiyo.

Kiyo left leaving Zatch alone… well almost.

"I'll hang out today." Said Hyde, "Better to go with you and not here."

"What happened n the kitchen!" came Hana's voice.

"What happened?" asked Zatch.

"Don't ask." Said Hyde.

They left the house.

"Let try to avoid the park." Said Hyde.

Zatch nodded looking a but scared.

They went to the Botanical Gardens. Zatch was taking care of his plants while Hyde watched.

"Why can't you stay here all day?" asked Hyde.

"Hey! That's a good idea!" said Zatch.

Little did Zatch know that there was an evil shadow stalking him.

Meanwhile in their HQ of the Realms.

"Let's go after that girl who beats up Zatch." Said Sora.

"Which one?" asked Oceania.

"The human." Said Sora.

"Go do it." Said Oceania.

"Okay!" said Sora.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny Ace was staring at the water.

"One in a million people." Said Star.

He looked at Star who was approaching him.

"Rei must have really wanted to be like Usagi in this life. Because I'm sure she would have had that if she was born in this world." Said Star, "The kind loving, adept ditzy girl… but with the sheer will power to never give up."

"I'm not suspired he had either." Said Ace.

"So should we tell him. It will help out with his dream." Said Star.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Ace.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's wait until we find someone who knows how to use it." Said Star.

"Yeah." Said Ace.

Both of them sweat dropped, Luffy knowing that he had that and used it willy-nilly would be a huge problem.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Zatch got a bad feeling. He turned around and saw Naomi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zatch panicking.

Naomi glared at Zatch, "I was wondering why you're not at the play ground." Said Naomi.

"I need an adult! I need an adult!" yelled Zatch.

"There's no one who can help you Zatch." Said Naomi menacingly.

That was when Ivy showed up.

"What's wrong Zatch?" asked Ivy.

"Oh man." Said Naomi.

"You're new." Said Ivy, "Would you like to help Zatch with his plants. "said Ivy.

Naomi sweat dropped, she knew that if she tried something Ivy would help Zatch. So she helped out Zatch for the time being.

"You should just admit you lost." Said Hyde who was sitting in a tree.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naomi.

"You're not going to beat him up today, so just give it up." Said Hyde.

"I don't know… if she doesn't give up it might be fun." Said a voice.

They turned to see Sora.

She exposed her the gem on her palm and sent out the beam at Naomi turning her into a monster.

Hyde took out Eido's communicator.

"Why do you have that on you?" asked Zatch.

"I took it when I figured he wouldn't need it today." Said Hyde.

Meanwhile Eido was trapped in an alley with a demonic looking Koko cornering him.

"Someone help me!" yelled Eido.

Back at the botanical garden, Hyde began to contact everyone.

"Sora is attacking the botanical gardens and turned that girl who beat up Zatch into a monster." Said Hyde.

"Why do you have the communicator?" asked Gary over the communicator.

"Please don't ask, because I don't want to explain the story." Said Hyde.

"Okay, okay… we get it." Said Ranma over the communicator.

"We'll be there right away." Said Naruto over the communicator.

A few seconds later, the portals appeared and the Senshi fell out of them gracefully.

"I still need to get used to this." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"There's no way you can beat my monster." Said Sora with an evil laugh.

"Didn't you just use a normal kid for this one?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Not just any kid, a human child that can scare a mamodo." Said Sora.

"But it's still a normal kid right?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"It doesn't take much to scare someone if that person is constantly beaten up." Pointed out Sailor Saturn.

"Yeah." Agreed Sailor Neptune.

"Show them your power." Said Sora knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attack hit knocking out the monster.

"Oh, look at the time." Said Sora disappearing.

"Cosmos Crystal Drop Healing!"

The healing move hit Naomi turning her back to normal.

Zatch however began to panic.

"Hey Zatch you want to hang out with us for a while?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sure." Cried Zatch happily.

Sometime later Naomi woke up.

"That's weird. Where's Zatch?" asked Naomi, "I'll get him next time."

Meanwhile on the ship, Zoro had just finished some training. He took a break and knew he needed to talk to Ace and Star about something.

Star was talking to Robin about something random in the garden.

"Hey Star can I talk about something?" asked Zoro.

"Sure." Said Star.

They walked over to Ace's location… where Ace was asleep.

"I really don't get how he was able to become a pirate like that." Said Star with a sweat drop.

Ace suddenly woke up.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Ace.

"You two know about what Luffy did the other day." Said Zoro.

The tow knew that they should tell Zoro since they were there too... and probably agree with them that they needed to keep it for the time being.

And they did.

"So Luffy has this rare ability." Said Zoro.

The two nodded.

"Then why are you keeping it from him?" asked Zoro.

"Because right now he'll need a teacher to learn how to use it." Said Star, "Letting him know about this now will be bad news, for all of us."

Zoro nodded.

That day after school, Kiyo got home to find Eido on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

"Welcome home Kiyo." Said Zatch who had gotten home a few minutes earlier.

"So how was the fight?" asked Kiyo who was able to get the fight due to school.

"Sad… really, really sad." Said Hyde.

"Whatever…" said Kiyo going to his homework.

And so Sora learned never to use a child that wasn't super powered ever, ever again.

Next Time: Ash runs into Paul. Paul still doesn't really care ad just wants to be left alone. Then again anytime he does get involved with Ash bad things seem to happen to him. Of course he's turned into a monster. What will happen next time!


	27. Ash is a Chaos Magnet

A/N: This is a special birthday update for Dr. Tempo! Happy Birthday!

Chapter 27: Ash is a Chaos Magnet

Ash, Gary, Ritchie, Dawn and Brock all made it to the Pokémon center with their non-human companions.

"I can't believe that…" mumbled Brock, "How can he get that beautiful woman?"

"She's just turn you into stone." Said Gary.

That was when Ash noticed someone he hadn't seen in a while, Paul.

"Hey Paul." Said Ash.

Paul looked up and saw Ash.

"What do you want?" asked Paul.

"I was hopping we could battle." Said Ash.

Paul sighed, "I want nothing to with you." He muttered.

"What?" asked Ash.

"I think you know why." Said Paul.

"It's not because he annoys you is it?" asked Gary, "Because I've been there."

"No it's not, it's because you know." Said Paul.

"I think he's sore because he had to work for the Rainbow Brigade." Said Dawn.

Paul glared at Dawn.

"Dawn hit the nail of the head…" said Diana as the group sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Realms.

"So…" said Terre, "I was thinking about Paul."

"You mean that jerky rival of Ash's." said Sora.

"Yeah, go for it." Said Oceania.

"Awesome…" said Terre with an evil smile.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria of the Pokémon center.

"You're not normal." Said Paul, "If I get near you, something's weird is going to happen to me."

"Oh come it won't be that bad…" said Ritchie.

"Who are you?" asked Paul.

"Uh…" said Ritchie, "I'm a Sailor Senshi too…"

Paul sweat dropped, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Ritchie.

"How do you like dressing up in a Mini-Skirt." Said Paul.

"Um…" said Ritchie, "I don't dress in a mini skirt."

Paul stared at him with a sweat drop.

"I don't want to know." Said Paul.

Paul got up, "I know you're fighting to protect the world, but I don't want anything to do with you."

Paul got up, he looked at Brock and Dawn, "I honestly have no idea how you can stay with them, I mean you get dragged into weirdness all the time."

Paul left the Pokémon Center.

Ash looked down, the group looked at him.

"Don't listen to him." Said Brock, "He has no idea what he's talking about."

"Yeah, he's just a jerk." Said Dawn.

"There's a reason why he was recruited into the Rainbow Brigade and that's why." Said Gary.

Ahs couldn't help but to smile at that, he knew his friends would stand by him.

"IS he like that all the time?" asked Ritchie.

"Yes." Muttered Gary.

Meanwhile in the forest, Paul was walking when he heard someone say.

"That was really harsh."

He turned to see Terre leaning against a tree.

"Sure he annoys you. But saying that about his friends." Said Terre.

"Who are you?" asked Paul.

"I think you can out and two together." Said Terre.

"You're their new enemy aren't you?" asked Paul.

"That's right." Responded Terre.

"Please tell me you're planning to recruit me, the answer is no." said Paul.

"Recruit you?" asked Terre, "That's so simple…"

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"Please…" said Terre, "Recruit you…, that's not our groups M.O."

He revealed their gem.

"You're going to become as you call them a "Monster" under my control." He said.

He exposed Paul to the gem and turned him into a monster.

"Go back to that Pokémon Center and give them hell." Said Terre with an evil smile.

Back inside the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy gave them back their Pokémon.

That was when the entrance to the Pokémon Center suddenly exposed and the Paul monster appeared.

"What is that?" asked Nurse Joy.

Ash, Gary and Ritchie went to a private location to call the others.

"A monster is attacking the Pokémon Center, we're sure it's from one of the Realms." Said Gary.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

"Moon Light Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form.

The Paul Monster was about to take a swipe at Nurse Joy, when there was a shout of "Star Serious Laser!"

The Paul monster turned it's attention to the three Senshi.

"Nurse Joy, evacuate the Pokémon center." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

Nurse Joy nodded and did so.

The Paul monster glared at them.

That was when there was a shout of "Icy Wind Shuriken!"

This hit the monster sending it to the ground, they saw the Senshi with exception of Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto.

"Oh yeah, school is in session." Said Sailor Saturn.

Who is it?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"We don't know, he suddenly attacked." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"You not knowing is no fun." Said Terre suddenly.

"Who is it?" asked Sailor Star fighter.

"It's you're good old friend Paul." Said Terre, "You know it's funny that he didn't want to be near you because of something like this would happen."

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Fight and Neo Sailor Moon all glared at him.

"I guess something happened with Paul." Said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Venus.

"That's so sad isn't it!" said Terre, "Of all things to happen today!"

"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

She began to glow light blue.

"Star Flashing Blast!"

A bright flash of light hit the Paul monster.

"That's a new attack!" said Sailor Ceres.

"I wish I had one…" muttered Sailor Star Maker.

"I can't believe it." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Do it now Ash!" said Sailor Galaxia.

Neo Sailor Moon nodded.

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

The healing move hit the Paul monster, during him back into the jerk no one liked.

"That's too bad you wont. But oh well." Said Terre disappearing.

Everyone else sighed when he left.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Venus grabbing a nearby stick and poking him.

"I say be honest." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sometime later… sometime later…

"So I was a monster." Said Paul.

Ash, Ritchie and Gary nodded.

Paul sighed, "This is why I didn't want anything to do with you." He said.

"Yeah, but their not going to bother you again." Said Ritchie.

"Whatever." Muttered Paul, who began to leave.

"Excuse me…" said Nurse Joy, "I know you weren't in control of your self, but can you help fix the entrance."

"No…" said Paul.

Pau began to leave... then Nurse Joy grabbed his should and glared at him.

"You're going fix the damage!" said Nurse Joy.

The three watched him with sweat drops.

"At least she didn't blame the Sailor Senshi." Said Gary.

The other two nodded in agreement.

And so Paul had his turn at being a monster, but who knew who then ext target was going to be.

Next Time: Tenten has been feeling left out lately? Why? Because both Neji and Lee have been promoted have been going on much dangerous missions than her. Will one of the realms prey on her feelings? Find out next time!


End file.
